Trainer in Desolation
by BlueRaptor629
Summary: While capturing a Legendary Pokemon in an Ultra Space Wilds, Andrew Stark is summoned by Arceus as he was tasked to go on a mission to change a fate of someone who will be the “Lord of Calamity” and also to find a pair of legendary gauntlets. Join Andrew and his Pokemon as he make friends and enemies alike in an another world. AU, OCxHarem
1. Trailer

**Hello! BlueRaptor629 here! Bringing you a trailer of a story! It's a Pokémon x Tales of Berseria that I like to call, "Trainer in Desolation"! I have been thinking this for awhile to making it, so I hope you like this!**

 **This take place in an Alternate Universe that is quite different from the game. Meaning, The ending will be much much different. Like the possibility of a happy ending.**

 **It's an OCxHarem, just like a few of my stories.**

 **With that said, enjoy the trailer!**

* * *

 **I'm sure you know how this tale ended...** **Sometimes when one wants to save the world...one must require several necessary sacrifices...**

(Scenes turns on as it shows a long raven haired young woman is somewhere in sort of a space along with a blonde haired boy, then changed to a similar looking boy turned into a white dragon, then to a black haired man in a samurai attire slashes another black haired with a giant katana, and finally to a blonde haired man with blue eyes holding a dying brown haired man as he passed away. After that, the screen turns black.)

 **Sacrifices started this conflict...and sacrifices has ended this conflict too...**

(The scene changes to a gray haired man is impaling a blonde haired boy with his sword while the same raven young woman stood there as she helplessly watch the boy got impale. "Laphicet!" The raven haired girl shouted in despair as the man dropped him to the pit behind him. Then the girl climbs up with her left arm turn to something demonic. The scene then changes to her sealing herself with the same boy before the scene turns to black.)

 **But...what if the tales changes to the way you never least expected...? Like an interference from another world...? And it happened on an Alternate Universe...?**

(Then scene then changes to a brunette boy who is no older than 17 years old. He wears a white with blue stripes t-shirt, a pair of goggles that he wears on his head, brown cargo pants, black bracelet with a key stone and an red gem with a fire symbol, a blue backpack for backpackers, and a pair of black and blue sneakers. Besides him is a red floating device with blue eyes, arms, and feet with its mouth on the screen. In front of him is a draconic, bipedal creature. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. It has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Its arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. It's currently facing against an large creature with avian and draconian traits. Its body is dark in coloration and is adorned with grayish patterns along the underside. Its wings have three spikes on each extending along the bottom edges, close to where they meet the body. There are five large claws on each appendage, three of which curve inwards. Its underside is bright red, with branching, black markings. Similar markings are present on its head and neck.

It has a pointed, beak-like snout. Black horns extend from above its blue eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointing forward and thinner prongs facing the rear. A feathery gray ruff encircles its neck and billows out over its back. It has small, birdlike legs with powerful talons. Like the rest of the underside, the legs are red with black adornments, and the talons are gray. Each foot has two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards. When its wings and tail are fully extended, it resembles the Latin alphabet letter Y. It seems thr bird is exhausted. The boy responds by pulling a black and white ball with H word on top. "Pokeball go!" The boy shouted as he throw the ball towards the bird like creature, with the ball bounces off and open as a red energy covers the creature and gets inside the ball. The ball shakes a few times before ended in 'ding', signaling its capture. After that, the scenes fade to black.)

 **Traveling to another world is seems to be unbelievable...and also an amazing feat...**

("You are chosen to participate a game. A game that decides whether or not the other world you can save it by assisting and changing the fate the one who is going to be the Lord of Calamity!" Said by a giant white horse being. With him is a blue sauropod like dragon with diamond on its chest, a pink and silver bipedal dragon with two pearls on each of its shoulder, and a six legged dragon with gold headpiece and black ghostly wings. "What?" The boy asked as the screen goes black.)

 **But changing one's fate...? It's another different thing...**

[play Glad You Came by The Wanted]

("Hey kid, where do you get those gauntlet?" The samurai asked with the looks of a murderer. The boy recently got a powerful looking gauntlets. "I'm curious about that too." The raven haired young woman chimed in as the boy just sweating like crazy. "These two's presence are 95,5% hostile! Bzzt!" The talking red device said.

Then suddenly, he gets an idea. "Hey look! Is that a dragon daemon?" The boy shouted and the two were looking what he was pointing. While they don't see anything, the boy and the red device took this opportunity to run away. The two notice this however. "Let's chase him!" The samurai said as he and the woman run after him before the scene changes to the pair facing off against the same dragon like creature and a gray werewolf like fox creature.

[switch to Dusk 'Till Dawn by ZAYN ft. Sia]

"Is that a dragon!? And that's a weird looking fox right there." The man exclaimed. "I never seen anything like them at all." The raven haired woman added as they started battling with them. The screen changes to the three people sitting in a cave. "If you combined them, It's will create the most powerful sword in the world. The power so great it can cost someone's sanity." The samurai said. "Guess this means I'm special...I guess." The boy said as the screen changes towards them facing a group of people in white. "Boy! Think about what were you doing! You are colluding with daemons!" A platinum blonde woman in white dress said angrily. "Sorry miss, as much as I want go on a date with you...I'm siding with the dark side!" The boy proclaimed before the scenes changes when the group faces against a pigtailed women in white dress and blue jacket. She is glaring towards the group...especially towards the brunette boy. "You! Why is a human like you siding with daemons!? Please! If you want this world to be peaceful, then join the Abbey's cause and-"

"Blah blah blah blah... you all just went on and on about daemons this, daemons that...You delusional delinquents really good at playing with words, aren't you? Me wearing those getups doesn't mix well." The boy said with unpleasant tone. "

"What did you call us!?"

"Delusional delinquents. What? Got a problem? The reason I called you and that pathetic excuse of an organization because you're all think you're all some kind of heroes by killing daemons. People who believe they're right and trying to force their onto others without the considerations of them makes me sick." The boy said as pull out a ball before the screen turns to black.)

[music end]

 **I believe some people deserves an happy ending...don't you think so...?**

(The screen turns where it shows the raven haired girl offering her hand to the brunette. "What do you say? Want to help me in my quest for vengeance?" She asked as the brunette just grin at this before the screen turns to black.)

 **My name is Andrew Stark...and this is a story...about how I changed the fate of several people...in another world...**

 **Trainer in Desolation...Chapter 1 coming soon!**

* * *

 **This is the trailer and I hope you get pumped for the first chapter!**

 **The story will took a bit of elements from Persona 5.**

 **The OC is from Alola, more specifically, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon's Alola.**

 **With that said, leave a review!**


	2. Craziness in a New World Part I

**Hohohoho! Merry Christmas, my good readers! BlueRaptor629 here! And this is the first chapter of Trainer in Desolation! Before we begin, there are three things that I want say:**

 **1\. Andrew won't getting a Lunala, for I have someone in mind. But he gets Solgaleo though.**

 **2\. Andrew may capture all Ultra Beast from each species...but I'll give it some thoughts.**

 **3\. Harem will be revealed in the end of this chapter.**

 **With that said, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Trainer in Desolation**

By BlueRaptor629

 ** _Chapter 1: Craziness in a New World Part I_**

It's a beautiful morning in Heahea City, one of the four cities in the Alola region. Instead of doing the usual go-to-gym and get-a-gym-badge thing, Island Trials and Grand Trials are a thing for trainers in Alola.

Some people does that and some people rather enjoy the warm climates of the region with their Pokémon. Although a certain someone just doing stuff for hobbies. He's a brunette boy with silver eyes who is no older than 17 years old. He wears a white with blue stripes t-shirt, a pair of goggles that he wears on his head, brown capris pants, a Z-Power Ring with a key stone and the Z-Crystal, Firium Z, a blue shoulder bag, and a pair of black and blue sneakers. He is Andrew Stark, a Pokémon Trainer, and inventor, and first ever Pokémon Champion in Alola's newly established Pokémon League. He also saved Alola and the world from two threats. One is he saved the world from total darkness while the other is from a threat of Team Rainbow Rocket, a villainous team from another dimension. Besides him is red floating device with blue eyes, arms, and feet with its mouth on the screen. This the Rotom Pokedex or Rotom dex for short or just Rotom , he is one of Andrew's trusty companion.

3 months since then, he either spent his time by defending his title from challengers in the Pokémon League, working on new inventions though sometimes he got helped from Sophocles the Trial Captain of U'la U'la Island, or battle some strong trainers at the Battle Tree in Poni Island.

As expected, Andrew is working on an invention...though he just installed a program into Rotom dex. "There you go Rotom! I just installed this new program into you." Andrew said as he take off his goggles.

"What kind of program?" Rotom dex asked.

"Legendary Detector. With that, you can detect an energy signature of a Legendary Pokémon before entering an Ultra Space Wilds with ease." Andrew explained.

The boy also spent his time in the Ultra Space, catching Ultra Beasts and Legendary Pokémon. With the help of Nebby, a Pokémon who used to be in a care of one of his friends, Lillie.

"Let's go to Poni Island." Andrew said as he and Rotom left Andrew's lab/room and went downstairs.

"Andrew. You got a letter from Professor Kukui." A woman said as she sitting on the couch while watching a tv show. She has brown haired with a style resembles a Beauty or a Battle Girl from Hoenn and the same blue eyes as Andrew. She wears a orange and white t-shirt, and blue trousers. This is Aria Stark, Andrew's mother. Besides her are two Pokémon. One is a purple, bipedal, bulldog-like Pokémon. It has a prominent lower jaw with two long, fang-like growths. Its upper jaw has two small fangs. The jaws are so heavy that the Pokémon has trouble keeping its head up. On the sides of its head are flat, curved ears, and its small nose is black. There is a black collar around its neck with two small white markings on it. Around its wrists are two black band markings, and it has a short tail. The other is a canine, quadruped Pokémon. Its body is mainly blue with a spiky, yellow mane on its head and yellow tufts of fur on its haunches and around its front feet. Its mane sticks straight up and has three points. It has a jagged upper jaw, red eyes, and holes on either side of its head that seem to be its ears. Each of its paws has three claws. Its blue, spike-like tail is bent at a sharp angle. The canine Pokémon wears a collar that has the Mega Stone, Manectite, on it. These are Aria's Pokémon, Luiz the Granbull and Misaka the Manectric.

"A letter?" Andrew asked as he come towards his mother.

"Hmhm. Here you go." Aria said as she hands Andrew the letter, which the inventor takes it. "Where are you going?"

"To Poni Island." Andrew said.

"Be careful out there." Aria warned her son as Andrew and Rotom dex leave the house.

"Okay. Let's see what Professor Kukui said in a letter, shall we?" Andrew said as he open the letter and read its content.

 **"Dear Cousin, Because of your heroics of saving Alola and the world from darkness as well as the threat of Team Rainbow Rocket, we decided that you can carry 7 Pokémon or more with you . However, please use a team of 6 when doing Title Defense Match, the Battle Tree, and other battle events. Thank you again for your hard work, cuz! Pokémon Professor Kukui and Pokémon League Committee Mr. Goodshow."**

Andrew processing the information he just received before closing the letter and put it in a bag.

"There's only one thing left to do then." Andrew said before he and Rotom go towards the Pokémon Center to withdraw all of his Pokémon from a man named Mohn. Mohn is the founder of Poke Pelago, which is several small islands is inhabited by the trainer's Pokémon.

Once that is done, he pulls out a pokeball. "Come on out, Drake!" Andrew shouted as he throws the pokeball. The pokeball opens midair as blue energy comes out from it. Once the energy disappears, a Pokémon appears in its place. Its a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. It has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Its arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. On its neck is a collar with a strange blue marble. This is Drake the Charizard, Andrew's first Pokémon. And the marble stone on the collar is a Charizardite X, which allows Drake to undergo a unique evolution called the Mega Evolution.

Normally, Beginning trainers in Alola would use Rowlet the Grass type starter, Litten the Fire type starter, and Popplio the Water type starter. But Drake is a special case. How? A relative of Professor Oak visited Alola and decided to provide the Kantonian Starters to Beginning trainers for a limited time. The starters are Bulbasaur the Grass type, Squirtle the Water type, and finally Charmander the Fire type. As you guessed, Andrew chose Drake when he was a Charmander back then.

"Next top, Altar of the Sunne!" Andrew said as he and Rotom get on the Flame Pokémon's back as Drake take off to Altar of the Sunne, which is located on Poni Island.

15 minutes later, they arrived at the destination. The place has immensely deep and vast canyon with an extremely long staircase with holes in some spots on the sides. At the top of it, there will be three staircases that get thinner and shorter stepping forward. At the top of the second, there will be paths leading in a circle on both sides. There are also two pedestals bearing the Sunne symbol on both sides of the third staircase, which leads to a center area with a rhombus-like shape with a large, Sunne symbol in the center. On the left and right of this are paths to stone "islands" with water surrounding them. These appear on each side of a crevice in the middle that is filled with water. The water surrounding the islands flows from a small stream that connects to two spires that lead to a giant circular door resting on a huge mass of rock.

Andrew and Rotom then get off of Drake.

"Okay then." Andrew said to himself before pointing Drake's pokeball towards the Flame Pokémon himself. "Drake, return!" Andrew shouted as Drake gets inside the pokeball through a red energy that its covering. Andrew puts Drake's pokeball away before he pulls out another pokeball. This one is a bit different as it's black with gold outline in the middle, top and bottoms are circular.

"Come on out, Nebby!" Andrew shouted as he throws the pokeball then Nebby comes out. Nebby is a a large, white Pokémon resembling a white lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a blue-gray nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of its face is a deep blue area that shows a constantly changing starscape. Four yellow spikes frame its head like a crown and two more pairs of spikes adorn either side of its lower jaw, and each spike separates large tufts of its mane. Solid ridges—red nearest its head and yellow farther away—poke out of each tuft along the middle, except on the tufts on its cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, its mane creates the impression of a stylized sun. Around each leg is a dark orange band, and there is a black spot on each foot. It has three black toes on each foot with long yellow claws. At the tip of its tail is a large black spot with a thin yellow rim. In short, Nebby is a Solgaleo, a Pokémon who said to be the emissary of the sun. Also, Solgaleo's kind along with its counterpart can be found commonly in Ultra Space, which people in Alola mistook them as Legendary Pokémon because of their appearance.

"So, Nebby. Care to give me a ride through the Ultra Space?" Andrew asked Nebby which the Sunne Pokémon replied with a roar, which Andrew and Rotom take it as a yes.

"Alright..." Andrew said to himself as he and Rotom get on Nebby. Then, he switches the Firium Z with another Z-Crystal. This one is orange with the Sunne symbol in the middle. This is Solgalium Z, Solgaleo's exclusive Z-Crystal.

"Here we go!" Andrew shouted as he taps the Solgalium Z before Then, he strikes a pose on top of Nebby. Nebby then changes into something different and opens a unique portal called an Ultra Wormhole. Nebby's now have a third that appears on its forehead—a light blue symbol similar to a compass rose—and the starscape turns to streaks of light. The fur on its body glows a pale yellow and all other parts of its body except its nose turn bright yellow. This is Nebby's Radiant Sun phase. After that, Nebby carries its passengers through the Ultra Wormhole.

Now, Nebby is currently running through the Ultra Space as it gaining speed and avoid obstacles and warp holes that they aren't looking for.

After several minutes of riding Nebby, Rotom starts beeping. "Bzzt! Andrew! I detected a mass of energy signature from that red warp hole!" Rotom shouted as he pointed to a red warp hole ahead of them, which it have three rings circulating the warp hole.

"In that case, let's go!" Andrew said as Nebby went through the red warp hole. The three comes out from the other side of the portal and arrives at a cliff. This is the one of many Ultra Space Wilds, which this is one is called the Cliff World.

"Do you know what kind of Legendary Pokémon will be meeting here?" Andrew asked his trusty companion after putting Nebby back into its ball.

"There's a 90% chances that will be encountering a Flying type Legendaries." Rotom said as he analyzed the area.

"Let's go." Andrew said as he walked where the path leads him to. In the past, Andrew had captured two Legendary Pokémon in two different Ultra Space Wilds. He then makes turn. After walking few steps forward, they hear a screech.

"Yvaaaaar!" Came the screech as something large is flying above them.

"Holy hell! Guess that's the Pokémon." Andrew commented.

"Indeed. I just hope it's not a dangerous one. Bzzt!" Rotom added as they continued walking. Once they reach to the top, they saw a shadow appears on the center.

"I wonder if I do this-" Just as Andrew step towards shadow, something descending towards Andrew.

"Whoa!" Andrew jumps back as he and Rotom sees the attacker. Its a large Pokémon with avian and draconian traits. Its body is dark in coloration and is adorned with grayish patterns along the underside. Its wings have three spikes on each extending along the bottom edges, close to where they meet the body. There are five large claws on each appendage, three of which curve inwards. Its underside is bright red, with branching, black markings. Similar markings are present on its head and neck. It has a pointed, beak-like snout. Black horns extend from above its blue eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointing forward and thinner prongs facing the rear. A feathery gray ruff encircles its neck and billows out over its back. It has small, birdlike legs with powerful talons. Like the rest of the underside, the legs are red with black adornments, and the talons are gray. Each foot has two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards. When its wings and tail are fully extended, it resembles the Latin alphabet letter Y.

"Yvaaar!" The black and red bird Pokémon screeched towards the duo.

"Rotom, what are we facing?" Andrew asked while pulling Drake's pokeball.

[play Kalosian Legendaries theme]

"Got it!" Rotom said as his screen changes to a picture of the Pokémon. **_"Yveltal, the Destruction Pokémon. A Dark and Flying type. When this Legendary Pokémon's wings and tail feathers spread wide and glow red, it absorbs the life force of living creatures. It's one of the Legendary Pokémon of the Kalos region."_** Rotom said about Yveltal's entry.

"That's impressive." Andrew said as he pulls out another pokeball. "Let's go, Mary!" Andrew then throws another pokeball, which another Pokémon comes out from it. It's a yellow, bipedal Pokémon with a white belly. It has conical ears with black stripes and a red orb on its forehead. Its long neck has several black rings around it near the base. Its stubby arms resemble flippers and each foot has a single white nail. It has a long, black-striped tail with a red orb at the tip. It looks like a sheep that have shaved off its wool. This is Mary the Ampharos, one of Andrew's Pokémon.

Yveltal starts by firing a beam of black and purple circles from its mouth at the Mary.

"It's using Dark Pulse!" Rotom exclaimed.

"Mary, counter with Thunderbolt!" Andrew ordered Mary as yellow sparks appear on Mary's ear before shooting a bolt of yellow electricity towards Yveltal. The attack collided with each other before exploding.

"Okay. Thunder Wave!" Andrew shouted as Mary's gem on her head glow before rings of yellow electricity come out from the glowing gem towards Yveltal, paralyzed the Destruction Pokémon as the result.

"Yes!" Andrew said as Yveltal's chest glows brightly before firing a black and red beam towards Mary. Once it hits Mary, dust covered the Light Pokémon after the explosion. Mary then was sent flying backwards and landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked as he sees his Pokémon with swirly eyes, indicating that she lost.

"You did a good job, Mary." Andrew then pulls out Mary's pokeball. "I kind see why Lysandre wants either you or Xerneas." He commented as he pointed the pokeball towards Mary. "You should take a rest." He said before returning the unconscious Mary into her pokeball.

"That was a serious attack." Andrew commented.

"That's Oblivion Wing. A move that only Yveltal can use." Rotom explained.

"Okay then, tough guy." Andrew then pulls out Drake's pokeball. "Let's see how you handle Drake!" Andrew said as Drake comes out from the pokeball with a roar.

"You ready to show this Pokémon who's the boss?" Andrew asked as his partner replied with a nod.

"Dragon Claw!" Andrew shouted as Drake's hands becomes surrounded in a light green, claw shaped energy before the Fire/Flying type fly towards Yveltal. The avian Pokémon tried to stop the assault with another Oblivion Wing, which Drake dodges it as he strikes Yveltal with it. Then Drake proceeds to slash the Destruction Pokémon several times before back off.

"Wow! Yveltal lost half of its health! Bzzt!" Rotom commented.

"Let's finish this with Focus Blast!" Andrew said as Drake forms a yellow orb of energy before tossing it towards Yveltal. The avian Pokémon tried to counter but unable because of the paralysis, which made the defenseless Pokémon to get hit by the attack as it covered with dust. Once the dust settled, they see Yveltal who is very exhausted.

"Guess this is it." Andrew said as he pulls out an empty pokeball. This pokeball is different than regular ones because it's a black and white with H word on top. This is the Ultra Ball.

"Pokeball, go!" Andrew said as he throws the aforementioned pokeball. It opens up once it hits Yveltal before the Destruction Pokémon go inside the pokeball, then falls to the ground. Andrew and Rotom anxiously wait for the ball to stop moving. Unfortunately, the ball opens and Yveltal comes out from the ball.

"Still have some fight left in you, huh?" Andrew said as he swap the Solgalium Z with a Fightinium Z.

"Let's see if you can endure this!" Andrew shouted as he tap the Z-Crystal. Then he strikes some pose as Drake is surrounded with yellow aura.

"All-Out Pummeling!" Andrew shouted as Drake repeatedly rams orange, fist shaped energy towards the Destruction Pokémon, damaging the Legendary Pokémon repeatedly before punching it with a glowing fist.

"Let's try this again." Andrew said as he threw another Ultra Ball at Yveltal as it went into the ball. The ball shakes for three times...before the beeping sound ends with a 'ding', signaling Yveltal's capture.

[music end]

"Oh right! Now I have 5 Legendary Pokémon!" Andrew said excitedly as he take the pokeball off the ground. He then look towards his Charizard, Drake.

"Thanks for the help, old pal." Andrew said as he pulls out Drake's pokeball.

"Return!" Andrew shouted as Drake return to his pokeball once more. He them look towards Rotom.

"What should you name it?" Rotom asked.

"How about..."Zeref"...?" Andrew replied.

"Why Zeref?" Rotom asked again.

"I dunno...I just feel like naming it Zeref." Andrew said as he put the newly named Pokémon away. "Okay. Let's head-"

"Bzzt! Bzzt! Warning! Warning! Several strong energy signatures have appear! Bzzt!" Rotom said as he interrupts Andrew.

"You got be kidding me. Where, Rotom?" Andrew asked.

"It's right in front of us-" Before Rotom a portal appears in front of them. The portal is golden, unlike the rest.

"That's not an Ultra Wormhole!" Andrew said as he found himself getting sucked in...and so is Rotom.

"Holy shiiiiiiiiiit!" Andrew shouted as the two getting sucked into a portal.

{Linebreak}

(Somewhere, ?)

In a dimension realm, a portal appears as Andrew and Rotom comes out from the other side of the portal.

"Whoa that was crazy." Andrew said as he look around in his surroundings. "And this is crazier..."

"I don't seems to have a problem with it." Rotom commented.

"Easy for you to say." Andrew retorted.

"Ah, so you are here at last. That is good." A voice said as Andrew and Rotom turn around and see four beings in front of them. One is a a blue sauropod like dragon with diamond on its chest, a pink and silver bipedal dragon with two pearls on each of its shoulder, a six legged dragon with gold headpiece and black ghostly wings, and a giant white horse with a ring on its waist.

"Andrew Stark. We meet at last." The white horse being said. Andrew recognizes this Pokémon all too well. His family once lived in the Sinnoh region before moving to Alola.

"Ahhhh..." Andrew then fainted.

"Uh...we might have scare him so much that he fainted..." The six legged dragon commented.

"It seems so..." The blue dragon agreed before looking towards Rotom. "You! Wake him up!"

"Bzzt!? O-Okay!" Rotom said as he pokes the inventor's face. "Andrew! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Ughh..." Andrew moaned as he wake up and stand up. "I have this craziest dream, Rotom. About Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, And Arceus appears right in front of us." Andrew said as he denied that actually happens.

"Actually, young Stark. You are not imagining things." The one that called Palkia assured him.

"Okay...one more question: Is this real?" Andrew asked as he sweats crazily.

"It is real as it can be, Andrew Stark." The one called Arceus said.

"Good...allow me to say one more thing." Andrew said as he took a deep breath before-

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" Andrew shouted.

"We...are about to explain that to you." The one called Giratina said as Andrew calms down.

"Would you like to play a game?" Arceus offered.

"Wait what?"

"Ah pardon me, human. I meant that you are chosen to participate a game. A game that decides whether or not the another world you can be saved by assisting and changing the fate the one who is going to be the Lord of Calamity!" Arceus explained.

"Lord of what now!?" Andrew said as he was shocked.

"Data does not compute! Bzzt! Bzzt!" Rotom exclaimed.

"You heard me. The Lord of Calamity. It's a title given to those who will bring ruin to that world." Arceus said.

"But why me?" Andrew asked.

"Quite simple really. You had saved this world twice, saving from the darkness Necrozma caused and the threat from a villainous organization from another dimension." Palkia said.

"Making you a perfect participant for this game." Arceus said. "But first, there some things that we must show you." The Alpha Pokémon then look towards Dialga. "Dialga, if you would..." Just like that, Dialga shows the duo a projection of an event in another world.

It shows a scene where the moon is crimson red. There is a silver haired man and a blonde haired boy with green coat standing near a some kind of a sacrificial hole. Then, a raven haired girl appears. She has a her hair in braided style ponytail and wears a brown clothing. _**"Arthur! Laphi!"**_ The girl calling their names.

"Who are they?" Andrew asked.

"We shall tell you after this." Arceus replied as the duo resumes watching.

 _ **"Velvet!"**_ The boy shouted.

 ** _"You."_** The silver haired man said. From the duo's perspectives, it seems that all three of them are acquainted.

 ** _"Oh thank goodness...You kept Laphi safe, didn't you, Arthur?"_** The girl named Velvet said in relief.

"Now that I see her up close, this Velvet chick is pretty hot and beautiful." Andrew commented.

"I fail to see how you attracted to her." Rotom remarked. "But then again, I can see why."

The man named Arthur closes his eyes while looking away from Velvet. **_"...One more ties to cut."_**

 ** _"Velvet, run!"_** Laphi shouted to Velvet as she started running towards the two...but she fell on the ground with flames suddenly appear on the raven haired girl's arms and legs, pinning her to the ground. The raven haired girl can only scream in pain and watch as Arthur is going to do something to the blonde haired boy. Andrew can only clenched his fists as this man reminded him of Lysandre, one of the core members of Team Rainbow Rocket.

 ** _"Here once, was the seal to the underworld broken. And tonight, here shall be born the power to save the world."_** He said as he stabbed the ground with his sword before pulling it out again and raised it. "With Laphicet's life as a sacrifice." Andrew is tempted to comment but decided to hold it off for awhile.

 ** _"What? What are you saying!?"_** Velvet asked but those questions are ignored by the man. Laphicet simply closes his eyes as Arthur slams his sword to the ground, causing a big magic glyph appears on the ground where Laphicet is standing, then he was covered with yellowish sphere as he floats towards sacrificial pit before the sphere stops above it and the glyph disappeared. The sphere glows brightly before expand. A vertical glyph appears In front of Arthur as he readied his sword, in stabbing position.

 ** _"Arthur! No!"_** Velvet shouted.

"Yikes! I can't watch!" Andrew said as he covered his eyes with his hands...though he cannot help but to peek as Arthur stabs the glyph before some light sprouted from the pit. The next thing Andrew found real horrifying is...the magical barriers around Laphicet turns to a crossing slash, impaling the boy in the process. This make Velvet widens her eyes about what she just witnessed.

"One sec-" Andrew pulls out a barf bag...from nowhere in particular as he vomits. Why? The thought of someone got impaled making him want to puke.

"That is quite of a shocking surprise!" Rotom commented as Andrew done vomiting. Then they both of see Velvet break free from the flames as she runs towards the impaled boy, who is falling to the pit...but Velvet managed to grab a hold of him. However, she is on the verge of falling to the pit.

 ** _"Let him go. This is an offering to the world."_** Arthur said coldly as Velvet is struggling to climb up.

"It's official. The guy's a cultist." Andrew commented.

"Who can say, Andrew Stark." Giratina replied.

 ** _"Why would you...!?"_** Velvet exclaimed.

 ** _"Nothing can save him now."_** Arthur said

 ** _"No! No! No! Noooo!"_** That's all Velvet said as she refused to believe it.

 ** _"...I see you will not change."_** Arthur said before raising his sword, ready to stab Velvet's arm in order to make her fall.

 ** _"Ever a slave to daemons called "emotions"."_** Arthur commented as Andrew sees Velvet's look of despair before Arthur stab her arm, causing her to fall.

"That's a dark twist." Andrew commented.

"Indeed. This is when it all begins, Andrew." Arceus said as he saw Laphicet is being devoured by a chinese dragon made of light, who is formed from a glyph.

 ** _"LAPHICET!"_** Velvet shouted as she tried to reach out the boy...only for him to be devoured by a light dragon. This turn of events make something in Velvet snapped.

 ** _"How could he...HOW COULD YOUUU!"_** Velvet said before shouting at the last part ans covered in bright light.

"Is she dead?" Andrew asked with worried expression.

"Not quite..." Dialga replied as she was seen flying from the pit after several light dragons appears from the pit.

"Oh thank goodness she's o-" Andrew stopped himself as he and Rotom noticed several things have changed in Velvet. One is her left arm is now...enlarged. It's quite demonic to say the least. Two, her demeanor changed to highly aggressive and hostile.

"This is...new..." Andrew commented.

"I agree. I can sense a change in behavior from this girl!" Rotom added.

Then, several werewolves suddenly appear as they surrounding to people.

"I suppose they're not Pokémon, yeah?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. They are "daemons"! Hostile creatures that roam its world." Palkia answered. One of the werewolf trying to attack Velvet...but she simply grab it with her demonic hand before absorbing it completely and a drop of blood splatter on her face,...something that make-

"Not again!" Andrew said as he pull out another barf bag before vomiting in it. Once his done, he sees Velvet absorbing more werewolves.

 ** _"A daemon who devours other daemons."_** Arthur commented. **_"...A therion."_**

"Therion?" Andrew and Rotom asked.

"A rare class of daemons who is capable of devouring fellow daemons, humans, and spirits." Dialga explained as Velvet glares towards her enemies before engaging them in combat.

 _ **"Raaaagh!"**_ Velvet roared as she strikes two werewolves with her demonic hand.

 ** _"Why did you kill him!? His blood...on your hands...Answer me! Answer me! Why!?"_** Velvet asked but Arthur just ignored her as she slaughters some werewolves before moving onto the next ones.

 ** _"He was my brother! My Laphi! What did he ever do to you!?"_** Velvet said as she kill more werewolves. **_"Get out of my way!"_** She shouted as she kill the rest of the werewolves.

"Damn...she's badass." Andrew commented.

 ** _"Take a look around."_** Arthur said as Velvet look around...and so is Andrew and Rotom. They shocked that they found people! Not werewolves but people! On the ground, lifeless. Including a girl that Velvet know all too well.

"Tell me they're just sleeping on the ground." Andrew said hoping it's not the case.

"Sadly, Andrew, they're all dead." Giratina said as Andrew, Rotom widens their eyes...and so is Velvet as she realized what had she done.

"That's what you called a "mass murder"!" Rotom said.

 ** _"Daemonblight has spread through the village."_** Arthur said as he stabs a werewolf that is trying to sneak up om him, killing it. **_"But do not fear, with my power as an exorcist..."_**

 ** _"Raaagh!"_** Velvet roared as black and red aura flared to life before charging towards the one hand swordsman. **_"I, Artorius Collbrande, will end your pain."_** He said as Velvet got sent flying with a flame attack,...which she also drops a comb. The comb is picked up by a red haired woman with silver highlights. She wears a white butterfly themed dress which exposes her cleavage, black thigh highs, a pair of white high heels, and earrings. Her defining feature is her butterfly mask that cover her eyes.

"Who is that? She looks like my mom in her younger years." Andrew asked.

 ** _"...Seres?"_** Velvet said, unknowingly answering Andrew's question. The girl is on the ground. A large glyph appears in the sky as five more figures appear. Arthur-or rather-Artorius approach the raven haired girl.

 ** _""Why is it that birds fly?" Behold my answer, Velvet."_** Artorius as he prepares to knock her out.

 ** _"Ar...thur..."_** Velvet muttered.

 ** _"I ask no forgiveness. The sin is mine to bear."_** He said before slamming his sword towards Velvet.

 ** _"...Artorius!"_** That was Velvet last defiant shout before got knocked out. After that, the projection disappears.

"So...what happened to her afterwards?" Andrew asked the Arceus and the Creation trio.

"She was thrown in a prison island called Titania. 3 years later, Seres, the woman you saw earlier, set her free." Dialga answered.

"The reason?" Andrew asked.

"Why not ask them...assuming if they doesn't kill you that is." Giratina said.

"Okay." Andrew said as he not sure whether he should be grateful or afraid.

"And that is where I come in." Arceus said. "I shall allow you access to my powers. Think of it as our way to assist you."

"Okay-"

"However. You must prove to me that you're worthy of this power..." Arceus said as a battlefield suddenly appears around Andrew.

"Hold on! I have to battle you!?"

"Yes. But it's your Pokémon against me. Do try not to be confused as I meant your Pokémon."

"Okay then." Andrew said as he pulls out Nebby's pokeball and another pokeball. The latter is all white with red outline on the middle. "Nebby! Enigma! Let's go!" Andrew throws the pokeball in the air as Nebby and another Pokémon appear. The newcomer is an all black crystallized Pokémon with unusually large arms with three claws jutting out from it, as well as a single large whitish crystal protruding from each arms. Its small legs bend backwards like a bird's and have three toes each. However, it does not seem to use them as it can naturally levitate through unknown methods. A single wing grows out of each of its shoulders, which resembles a hook. The large protrusion attached to its head which is like a tail, which is white in the back with a dark gray symbol resembling a star in the center. This part of the protrusion absorbs light that it converts to lasers, and glows when it does. The sides of its head and the top of its tail are covered in spikes, and its face possesses a collection of multicolored shapes. This is Enigma the Necrozma, a Legendary Pokémon who said to able to plunge a world in darkness as well as a Pokémon who Andrew caught in Mount Lanakila, U'la U'la Island.

"Now fuse!" Andrew shouted as Enigma grab onto Nebby as an orange light covered both of them. Once the light vanished, stand in their place is a Solgaleo in Radiant Sun phase...but it's diffirent. Covering its face is a black prism visor that shows Nebby's blue eyes and a multicolored shapes as Enigma's "face", black pointy beards, black claws, black side armors follow up with Necrozma's two oversized arms on Nebby's side, and it's tail has pointy arm like shape on the end. Despite this is Nebby, this is actually Enigma in its Dusk Mane form.

[play Dusk Mane/Dawn Wings Necrozma Battle theme]

"Ah, Necrozma in Dusk Mane form? This is interesting." Arceus said as his typing changed into Fire type through the Flame Plate. "Flamethrower!" Arceus releases a stream of fire towards Dusk Mane Enigma.

"He just turned into a Fire type!?" Rotom shouted.

"Psycho Cut, Enigma!" Andrew shouted as Shade's claw glow pink before doing a slashing motion, creating a purple crescent-like blade of energy from its claw towards the Flamethrower, which exploded on collision.

"Now use Sunsteel Strike!" Andrew ordered as Enigma's "face" glows before jumping upwards, then surrounds itself with orange flame before charging towards Arceus like a meteor, damaging it quite well.

"Interesting..." Arceus said as he changed to Ghost type via Spooky Plate. "Shadow Ball!"

"Now Arceus turns into a Ghost type!" Rotom commented as he update the database inside him.

"Enigma, use Night Slash!" Andrew shouted as Shade running towards Arceus with one of its claws glow purple before hitting Arceus with it, which is super effective.

"Again!" Andrew said as Enigma slashes Arceus simultaneously before jumping backwards.

"Use Photon Geyser!" Andrew shouted as Enigma create a sphere of light before throwing it towards Necrozma, which exploded into a geyser once it hits the ground, hitting Arceus.

"Impressive." Arceus said.

"You ain't seeing this!" Andrew then switches the Fightinium Z with another one. This is Ultranecrozium Z, a special Z-Crystal.

"Let's go! Ultra Burst!" Andrew shouted as he taps the Z-Crystal. Enigma now undergoes a transformation as it covered with bright light. Once the light vanish, comes another form of Enigma. In this form, Enigma becomes a four winged light dragon as it head (used to be its torso), chest armor (used to be the large protrusion on its head), four arms (used to be legs and arms), and legs (who used to be its hands) the only part that is solid while the rest is made of light and multicolored eyes. This is Enigma's true form, Ultra Necrozma. The Psychic/Dragon Pokémon roars after the transformation is completed.

"So...this is Ultra Necrozma." Arceus muttered.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Andrew asked.

"Very well." Arceus said as he launches another Shadow Ball, except this one is big.

"Slash through the Shadow Ball with Night Slash!" Andrew shouted as one of Enigma's arms glows purple before slashing through the big Shadow Ball, thanks to its ability, Neuroforce, it hits Arceus with it greatly. Arceus changes back to normal before its body is glows green, restoring its wound and scratches.

[music end]

"I believe that's enough. You passed the test." Arceus said as Enigma reverts to his Dusk Mane form then separate himself from Nebby.

"Good job, you two." Andrew then pulls out two respective pokeballs. "Return!" Andrew shouted as his two Pokémon return into their pokeball.

"Now I see why you're able to capture some Legendary Pokémon in the Ultra Space Wilds. You truly are a remarkable human." Arceus said.

"Thank you." Andrew said.

"It was impressive! Bzzt!" Rotom added. "I managed to collect this battle's data."

"Now let's move on to the next part." Arceus said as he get close to Andrew and Rotom. "As promised, I bestowed you the power of the plates." Arceus said. "However, I can only bestow you 6 of the 18 types of plate. The rest we'll be unlocked as the game goes. So choose wisely."

"I see..." Andrew said as he can imagine himself using Attract, Extreme Speed, and other moves. He takes a while before coming up with a conclusion.

"I'll take...Fire, Electric, Flying, Dragon, Water,...and Ghost." Andrew said as the plate he chose goes into him.

"Bzzt! Guess you level up in an extraordinarily way!" Rotom commented as Andrew nod to him.

"And for the finishing touch..." Arceus said as Rotom also glowing.

"Receiving data...Receiving data..." Rotom said as his screen is now a loading screen. It takes 5 minutes before the loading screen reaches 100%. "All datas has been received."

"What did you to Rotom?" Andrew asked.

"I have also bestow you all the data and information you need to know in that world to your little friend. The world is called "Desolation"." Arceus said.

"That's a fitting name for some reason." Andrew commented.

"With that said, good luck on your quest!" Palkia said as a portal opens up...beneath Andrew.

"Not agaiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Andrew said as he fall towards the portal with Rotom following him as the portal disappeared.

Arceus proceeds to leave, leaving only the Creation trio.

"Is it just me or anyone noticed that Arceus's voice is a bit deeper?" Giratina asked his brethren.

"It just you, Giratina." Dialga said.

"Though I have to agree with him, Dialga. The situation in that world is very grim and yet here he is referring it as a "game"." Palkia added.

"I'm sure it's nothing Palkia." Dialga said as he opens up a blue portal before flying towards it.

"I sure hope so..." Palkia said as he opens up a pink portal before flying towards it.

The only is remaining is Giratina,...who stared towards the direction Arceus went.

"Something isn't right here..." Giratina said to himself. "...and I intend to find out what it is." Giratina proclaimed as he opens up a portal horizontally before going through it, planning to have a little private investigation on Arceus.

[Intro Theme]

 **To be continued...**

 **Next: Chapter 2: Craziness in a New World part 2**

 **Chapter 1's out, I hope you enjoy this!**

 **As promised, this is the Harem list:**

 **-Velvet**

 **-Magilou**

 **-Eleanor**

 **-(?) (Hint: She's an exorcist praetor)**

 **-(?) (OC)**

 **-(?) (OC)**

 **And three other more! Who are they? Will be revealed as the story goes on!**

 **And review this if you like it!**


	3. Opening

**Warning: spoilers alert!**

 **Trainer in Desolation opening**

[play Share the World from One Piece]

(The music starts as it shows traveling through the Ultra Space first person view before coming through an Ultra Wormhole, where the other side is a beautiful scenery of a landscape)

 **Until I reach that great big sky**

 **I believe in heading toward the one tomorrow, hey**

(Then the scene shows the seas before cuts to Velvet, Rokurou, Magilou, Laphicet (the Malak), Eizen, Eleanor, A long dark purple haired girl with red eyes wearing a blue outfit with black thigh highs, blue boots and red scarf (Alternate version of Seryu Ubiquitous's second attire), an wine red haired girl with an Exorcist uniform, Oscar, Teresa, and finally to Andrew, Rotom, and Andrew's Pokémon boarding on the Van Eltia)

 **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music (we share the music)**

 **Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream, hey**

(Then changes to scenery of the seas before the title appears)

 **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times (we share the good times)**

 **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the one world**

(The scene then changes to the group (minus Rotom, who is watching from the sidelines, Eleanor, Oscar, Teresa, and the exorcist girl) battling Artorius in the Empyrean's Throne with Rokurou and Eizen attack but blocked. Just as Velvet about to be stabbed, Andrew, in Mind Plate form, used Ally Switch to swap places with Velvet before blocking the stab with LD Hand)

 **Lost in the darkness, we feel our way around to solve the mystery**

(Then the scene changes with Andrew working on a inventions with Rotom as his and Rotom's name is shown. Then changes to Velvet cooking in a kitchen as her name is shown just like Andrew and Rotom)

 **When we come to stop, unable to see our destination**

(Then the scene changes to Rokurou eating his favorite food while sitting as his name shown. Then changes to Magilou practicing her tricks with Bienfu as her name is shown. And finally changes to Laphicet (the Malak) who is reading a book nearby before his name is shown too)

 **Umm you and me yes**

 **A world we understand each other's feelings**

(Then the scene changes to Eizen talking with a White Turtlez before his name shown. Then shown the dark blue haired girl playing with a Cosmog and a Drampa while a Frogadier and a Houndoom are lying down nearby before her name is shown. Then finally to Eleanor and the wine red haired exorcist girl shopping in a store before their name is shown.)

 **Is where we're lead, I feel the beat and start walking oh yeah**

(Then scene changes to Oscar practices his swordsmanship on the Van Eltia as his name shown. Then finally to Teresa, who is enjoying tea as she watches Oscar practicing before her name is shown)

 **Share the music, always**

 **Share the one dream, believe in each other**

 **Share the good times, hand-in-hand**

(The scene then changes to the cast doing their own activities on the ship)

 **Share the one world now**

(Then the scene then shows all of their hands in an "all in" fashion.)

 **Until I reach that great big sky, I'll keep on going**

 **Let's go beyond it once and for all**

(The scene changes to Andrew is defeating some daemons in a cave while Rotom is watching from the sidelines. One is attempting to sneak up on Rotom but Andrew kills it with a Air Slash, which the brunette looks at him with a smirk)

 **I believe in heading towards one tomorrow, yeah yeah...**

(The scene changes to the main cast running towards something in the sunset)

 **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music (we share the music)**

 **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the one world**

(Then the scene changes to Andrew with Enigma in Dusk Mane form while being surrounded by exorcists. Andrew then waved his hand before Enigma use Sunsteel Strike, cue explosion upon impact)

 **Chasing and getting chased atop this Mobius loop**

 **We're drawing close, staying positive, come on, I want to share style**

 **It begins, it expands, this greater-than-imagined flavor**

 **Throughout my body I feel so good I can be free oh yeah**

(The scene changes to shots of Andrew's Pokémon as they scroll across the screen. Which are: Drake the Charizard, Loki the Shiny Zoroark, Vita the Mismagius, a Dusk Lycanroc, Echo the Noivern, Bella the Primarina Mary the Ampharos, Eeyore the Mudsdale (who has a saddle with pockets), a Shiny Golisopod, a Scizor, a Komala, an Alolan Sandslash, Adam the Krookodile, a Totem sized Kommo-o, Nebby the Solgaleo, Type: Null, Verity the Reshiram, a Lugia, a Gardevoir, Zeref the Yveltal, then finally to Enigma the Necrozma, who reaches out to the screen)

 **Share the music, even far away**

(The scene changes to Dyle, Benwick, and Kurogane standing in triangle)

 **Share the one dream, we can communicate**

(The scene then changes to Grimoirh, Kamoana, and Medissa doing the same)

 **Share the good times, and smile like that**

(The scene changes to the blue haired girl looking down to the graves of her parents as one of her tears drop to the ground)

 **Share the one world now**

(Then the scene changes with Andrew standing in front of each Ultra Beasts from every species)

 **Until I reach that great big sky, I'll keep on going**

 **Let's go beyond it once and for all**

(The scene then changes to Giratina doing a stare down with Arceus in the Reverse World before shooting a Dragon Pulse towards the Alpha Pokémon while Arceus shoots an Hyper Beam that collides with Dragon Pulse, causing an explosion)

 **I believe in heading towards one tomorrow, yeah yeah...**

(Then the screen changes to shots of Shigure, then Melchior, then Daemon Aifread, then Artorius, And finally Innominat with a silhouette of a giant being. The background has the Abbey symbol)

 **You were waiting on the other side of the invisible wall**

 **Don't worry, I'll reach it soon**

(Then screen changes to Andrew and some of his Pokémon are battling Melchior, Oscar, Teresa, Eleanor, and the exorcist girl in the Empyrean's Throne before reaching out to Velvet, who she and the others are fighting Artorius)

 **I believe in heading towards one tomorrow, yeah yeah...**

(Then cuts to Andrew, Velvet, Magilou, Eleanor, Teresa, the blue haired girl, and the exorcist girl with their backs to one another with a background of Nebby the Solgaleo, a Lunala, and Enigma the Necrozma)

 **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music (we share the music)**

 **Come on let's go everybody oh we share the one world**

(The screen then finally changes to the main cast standing in a semi circle in front of Andrew's Pokémon and the Aifread Pirates before the opening ends with Rotom appears close to the screen)


	4. Craziness in a New World Part II

**Before we begin, there are things I want to say:**

 **1\. Medissa WON'T be in the harem.**

 **2\. This represents all of my works, I may not able to write some stories because as of January to April, Things are getting busy for me. However, I'll do my best to find a free time to write some chapters.**

 **3\. Andrew has obtained all non exclusive Z-Crystals.**

 **4\. There will be more of Andrew's Pokémon other than the ones at the opening.**

 **And this is the rewrite version, so enjoy!**

 **With that said, let's get started.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Craziness in a New World Part II_**

[Intro Time]

"HOLY SHIT!? We're GONNA DIE!" Andrew shouted as he free falling through the sky while Rotom just hold onto the falling boy. Recently, he and Rotom got summoned by Arceus to be sent to this new world. How will they survive? Let's see!

"Verity! Come on out!" Andrew pulls out another Ultra Ball as a Pokémon comes out from it. It's a a white-colored, bipedal Pokémon with draconic, avian and mammalian traits. A long, voluminous wispy mane streams out from the upper side of the snout and outwards from its head. The top of this mane is adorned with two protrusions which resemble ears. And it's eyes are blue with black irises. It has a a long and slender neck, with a fluffy, collar-like protrusion jutting out of two grey, glass-like neck-bands. Its arms begin slender and arm-like, but then flare out into a more wing-like appearance, sporting four claws which resemble hands on the leading edge. There are plates at the back of its "hands", that sport a similar color to its neck rings. It has a feathered or furry feature on its chest, with the lower portion protruding outwards to a point. Long feather-like protrusions jut out of its thighs. On its feet are large gray claws, three at the front and one positioned at the back, resembling high heels. It's tail is a mass of plume and ribbon-like extensions, surrounded by two large bands, similar to the ones around its neck. This is Verity the Reshiram, A Legendary Pokémon that Andrew caught in an Ultra Space Wilds.

The white dragon Pokémon catch the two on its back, saving them from the fall.

"Whoo...that was a close one." Andrew said as he look towards Verity. "Thanks, Verity."

"You're welcome, Andrew Stark." A feminine voice akin to a goddess said as Andrew and Rotom look around for the voice's owner.

"Who said that?" Andrew asked.

"Me, the one you called "Verity"." They then look towards the Reshiram.

"Whoa! You can talk!?" Andrew exclaimed.

"Amazing! Bzzt bzzt! Most Pokémon can't talk!"

"Not really talk. But I communicate you two through telepathy in our world. However after entering this world, Others like myself able to talk through human language." Verity explained as Andrew nod and Rotom updating his database.

"Wait...Guess this means I can also talk too?" Rotom asked.

"Why not try it yourself." Andrew said as Rotom proceeds to do just that. Rotom's true body is orange followed by a lightning shaped hand and kept most of the features he has in Pokédex form.

"Testing testing?" Rotom tested as it works. "Bzzt! It works!" Rotom said as he went back inside the Pokédex.

"Where should I go?" Verity asked.

"To a open and have-not-many-people place." Andrew answered.

"As you wish." Verity said as she fly towards the requested location.

While flying, Andrew and Rotom notices how cold the temperature around them is. Andrew can't feel the cold because of has the Power of Plates from Arceus keep him warm while Rotom is...well is hard to explain why he didn't feel the cold.

After five minutes of flying, Verity lands on the place Andrew requested, open and no people to witness it.

"Okay. Thanks for the help, Verity." Andrew said as he get off from Verity before pulling out her pokeball.

"Return!" Andrew shouted as the Vast White Pokémon went inside the pokeball. Andrew and Rotom then observe their surroundings, which is a snowy field.

"Guess we're on snowy landscapes then." Andrew said. For a guy who didn't wear heavy clothing, he didn't feel the chills...and Rotom too.

"Where are we, Rotom?" Andrew asked as his companion's screen shows a map.

"According to the information I received from Arceus, we're on an area called Figahl Ice Caps." Rotom explained.

"Okay, Snowy mountain area then." Andrew said. To him, this reminds of Mount Lanakila back in the Pokémon world.

"Be careful! There's 90% chance that we meet hostile daemons!" Rotom said.

"Okay. Need to keep my guard up." Andrew said as he and Rotom walk towards...nowhere in particular.

* * *

(5 minutes later)

Our heroes continue exploring their new surroundings. They apparently saw a horde of daemons run towards their direction, but they luckily managed to evade them.

"This place is crawling with these daemons bastards." Andrew commented.

"I agree." Rotom said.

"So...are their nearby town around here?" Andrew asked as Rotom shows the inventor the map again.

"There's a nearby town called Hellawes. If we keep up to this direction, we'll be-" Rotom stopped before...

"Warning! Warning! Bzzt bzzt bzzt! Massive energy reading is detected!" Rotom said.

"Where?" Andrew asked as the sentient pokedex point towards the cavern to their left.

"Okay. Guess we're going to have a detour." Andrew said as they went inside the cave.

Once they inside, they see several octopus like creatures roaming around.

"Those Octillery looking things are daemons, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yes." Rotom replied as it screen shows a correct symbol.

"It's time to use the power." Andrew said as transform into the Zap Plate form. His attire is yellow as his goggles disappeared in the place of a headphone. His attire has Thunderbolt motives on it.

The daemons in the area noticed Andrew as they charge towards Andrew.

"Let's go." Andrew said with a smirk as his hand is sparking electricity. "Thunder Punch!" He shouted as he punches a daemon, one shotting it as it fades.

"And Electric Terrain!" Andrew shouted as he shoots multiple bolts of yellow electricity from his body, causing the surrounding area to glow yellow, powering up Electric-type moves.

"Rotom, you may want to step back little." Andrew warned as Rotom back off. He then covered with electricity, increasing his electric attacks.

"Charge...and Discharge!" Andrew shouted as he releases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from his body at the daemon octopuses, instantly killing them before fading. Normally they endure the attack, but an Electric Terrain and Charge powered Discharge changes that and kills them instantly.

"Okay, that's something..." Andrew said as he returns back to normal and so is the surrounding. Rotom then come towards him.

"Good job, Andrew! I may learn a thing or two from you." Rotom complimented.

"Yeah." Andrew said. "Let's keep going, we might find someone...or something to match the energy reading you got." Andrew said as he and Rotom walk where the cave leading them.

After 10 minutes of walking, finding chest to freed something called "Katz", and avoiding daemons, they managed to find something sitting on a pedestal.

"Hmm? I think I see something up ahead!" Andrew said as he and Rotom run towards the object.

They see the object up close,...well two objects as it are an orange crystal and a purple crystal.

"It's this what I think it is?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. The energy reading is coming from those two crystals." Rotom said as Andrew take a closer look of them. He then saw familiar signs that he didn't expect to see in this world.

"The symbols of the Sunne and Moone?! What's it doing here!?" Andrew exclaimed.

"Bzzt What!?" Rotom exclaimed. "Why are these symbols doing in this world?"

"I don't know." Andrew said as he reaches out for the two crystal. Then, the crystal shine in their respective colors, blinding the duo temporarily.

"Too flashy!" Andrew commented as he covered his eyes. the light then disappear as Andrew stop covering his eyes.

"What do you think was it?" Andrew asked as Rotom just standing beside him.

"Um...Rotom?" Andrew asked as one his traveling companion point towards Andrew's hands.

"What's wrong with my...arm?" Andrew said as he noticed a change that Rotom noticed. Both hands are now equipped with gauntlet with different colors in each arm. In his right is an orange gauntlet with spikes on its knuckles and a slot for a Z-Crystal or a Keystone and has the symbol of the Sunne. The other is a purple gauntlet with a circle on thd middle of its palm that has the symbol of the Moone (if you know Iron Man's gauntlet, then this what is looks like). Both of them has the symbol of a dragon.

"Woah...this is cool." Andrew commented.

"There are no data on these weapon Bzzt!" Rotom explained.

"Well...let's get the heck out of here. We'll figure these things out eventually." Andrew said as two of them leave the cave while still avoiding daemons.

After leaving the cave, the two outsider continued head towards a town called "Hellawes" that was located nearby.

"Lots of those bastards running around..." Andrew commented as he walking along. Recently, he just killed a horde of wolf demons when they managed to caught up with him. Good news is they're dead, the bad news is Andrew's a bit hungry after the battle.

"Bzzt! Agreed. It's fortunate that we manage to avoid them all." Rotom added as Andrew's stomach growls.

"Dammit...maybe I should have asked Mom to make me a sandwich." Andrew complained as they stop at the gate...which they stopped when he sees the gate is guarded by two people with white getups and masks.

"From some reason...they reminded me of people from Aether Foundation..." The inventor commented.

"Indeed." Rotom agreed as they continue approaching the gate which the guards take notice of them.

"Hold! Who are you two?" One of them asked with a male voice said

"We're just...um...travelers. That's right! Travelers from a faraway land." Andrew lied to them. He can't afford to tell them or anyone else that they're from another world.

"I see...may I see you're traveling papers?" The other one with a female voice asked which they can guess that the other one is a woman.

"We...don't have sort of thing like that where I come from. But rest assured, I won't cause any trouble in there." Andrew said as the two people discussed this before looking towards the otherworldly duo.

"Very well. You may pass." The male guard said as they open the gate.

"Let's go." Andrew said as he and Rotom go through the gate and arrive in Hellawes as they continue walking. What comes next is an event with a surprising twist.

* * *

(Somewhere in Hellawes)

"And that's how it's done. Get it?" A black haired man in samurai attire said as he just finished show a certain raven haired girl to buy better weapons. He seems to fave something dyed black but covered by the bangs of his hair, and have a katana that is quite identical to what Andrew found but slightly different. This is Rokurou Rangetsu, the daemon samurai.

"I suppose...it seems like kind of a hassle." A familiar young woman said. This Velvet Crowe, the very same young woman that Andrew and Rotom saw through Dialga's projection...but now she's different. She now wears a ruined and tattered dress and her left arm is now bandaged. Recently, she and the man named Rokurou just finished delivering a tail of a lizardman named Dyle and blackmailed their clients into fixing their ship.

"Maybe at first, sure. But once you get it down, it's be second nature." Rokurou said. "You'll eventually learn how to maximize your personal strengths through wise upgrading and dismantling."

"it does seem useful."

"Right? If you plan to continue your crusade, upgrading may give you the edge you need. Of course, those who are inadequately prepared for battle won't end up on the winning side." Rokurou explained.

"That certainly true enough. And hey, if it'll make me stronger, I'm sure I'll figure it out." Velvet said before tightening her left arm. "If it'll help me take **him** down..." She said quitely before heading to the docks.

* * *

While they left, Andrew and Rotom just arrived.

"Ugh...people looking at me funny." Andrew complained. Not too long ago after they entered Hellawes, the locals been giving them especially Andrew funny. Why you ask? The inventor only wear a simple t-shirt in contrast of the people wearing there.

"You're not only one, Bzzt! I'm the same too." Rotom said. The walking Pokédex heard something like "weird looking malak" and other stuff while walking.

"Say, Rotom. Is there a good chance we're going someone like Velvet here? Dialga said that she break free from a place called "Titania"." Andrew said to his companion.

"The chances are 40%. 95.5% if she is happen in this area." Rotom said.

"There's also a good chance I'm gonna get myself killed." Andrew said. Meanwhile, Velvet and Rokurou just left the docks. Little do they know, both sides are walking towards each other.

"There's something like Stormhowl but more powerful?" Velvet asked.

"Yup. Here's how it goes, "When the powers of Sun and Moon united as one, a god's downfall will surely follow." At least that's what my folks said." Rokurou said.

"That certainly will be useful against the exorcist." Velvet commented.

"Yeah. Even moreso to the god they're worshipping-." Rokurou said before stopping as he sees something.

"What's wrong?" Velvet asked as her partner simply point towards Andrew and Rotom...especially Andrew because he show the Sun and Moon gauntlets.

"Never see them before...especially that red floating malak with him." Velvet commented. "And...such a light clothing for a weather like this." She said while observing Andrew's clothes.

"Whatever they are, one of them has that. And I'm gonna find out how he managed to get his hands on it." Rokurou said as he went towards the duo with Velvet following him.

Andrew was unaware that two certain people are coming towards him because he still talking too Rotom.

"What should you name them?" Rotom asked.

"I'm thinking something badass. Like...Solar Dragonoid Claw and Lunar Dharaknoid Hand." Andrew said.

"Is that a bit much." Rotom asked.

"Try tell that to Gladion-" Andrew said before a voice interrupted.

"Hey, kid!" Andrew look around and see Rokurou and Velvet come towards them.

"Can I help you?" Andrew asked as he feel intimidated by them...especially Velvet.

"Where do you get that those gauntlets?" Rokurou asked with hostility in his voice.

"You mean this?" Andrew said as he point towards the said gauntlets. "Well...um..."

"Well...? Those gauntlets aren't something like you should have them."

"I'm curious about too. How can someone like you get it?" Velvet added as Andrew is sweating like crazy.

"These two's presence are 95,5% hostile! Bzzt!" Just as Rotom said that, Andrew got an idea.

[play Life Will Change from Persona 5]

"Hey look! Is that a dragon daemon?" Andrew shouted as pointed...nothing that Velvet and Rokurou look towards what the inventor is pointing.

"Let's get out of here while we still got the chance, Rotom!" Andrew shouted as he turn tail and run from the duo.

"Bzzt! Wait for me!" Rotom shouted as he go after Andrew.

The duo soon notice that they're being tricked and the person they questioned has run away.

"Dammit! I can't believe we both fell to the oldest trick in the book." Rokurou commented.

"Well...Let's go after them then." Velvet said as they pursuit (not the move obviously) Andrew and Rotom.

* * *

"Coming through!" Andrew said as he ran pass the gates with Rotom.

"Stop kid! You're making a big mistake!" Rokurou shouted as Andrew sees he and Velvet are chasing him.

"Yikes! They're on our tails!" Andrew shouted as he runs faster while Rotom...just float faster while evading hostile daemons in the area.

"Damn, the kid got fast feet." Rokurou commented.

"Is this really the time to compliment?" Velvet said as they continue to go after the otherworldly duo.

They ran and ran...until they run towards a small mountain aka a dead end.

"Oh geez...I'm screwed." Andrew commented as Velvet and Rokurou corner them. Rokurou proceeds to approach Andrew, intending to take the sword.

[music end]

"Right...answers or I'll just take that from you right-Ow!" Rokurou never gets finish as something jolts him when he is touching the one of the gauntlets.

"Is there something wrong?" Velvet asked.

"Yup. It looks like those weapon chose him and him alone." Rokurou said as he pulls out his daggers. "But might changes it mind if he's dead."

"Sorry?" Andrew asked as he knows where this is going.

"Are you suggesting we should kill him and get the those weapons?" Velvet asked as she activated her gauntlet blade.

"*gulp* Guess I don't have a choice..." Andrew said as he pulls out two pokeballs. One is Drake's while other is a regular pokeball.

"Balls? How is that going to help you?" Rokurou asked dumbfounded.

"You'll see. Drake! Loki! I choose you!" Andrew shouted as he throws the pokeballs as the said balls open up which surprise the duo.

"Okay...this is something new." Rokurou commented as Drake and another Pokémon appears from the blue energy. It's a bipedal, gray, fox-like Pokémon with purple and brown accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with purple insides. It also has some purple rimming on its eyes and mouth. It has a large, purple, voluminous mane with brown tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a yellow bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a brown ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has purple claws on its hands and feet. Its eyes are purple-rimmed with yellow irises. This is Loki the Shiny Zoroark, Andrew's second Pokémon.

"A dragon!?" The duo exclaimed.

"Technically I'm not." Drake said as this shock the duo.

"You can talk!?" Velvet and Rokurou exclaimed.

"Guess Verity was right." Andrew muttered as Drake and Loki look towards their opponents.

"A hobo and a samurai? That's an interesting combination." Loki said.

"Judging from their looks, they're not even humans to begin with." Drake added.

"Wait, they're not humans?" Andrew said as Rotom scan them.

"According to my analysis, I detected readings that quite similar to daemons inside them." Rotom explained.

"Oh great, just what I need. Daemons." Andrew said as he changes into his Spooky Plate form. His attire and hair turn dark purple follow up with his eyes become crimson red. And on each shoulder is a Ghost symbol.

"Okay...what did the kid do? All I'm seeing is a change of clothes and hair color." Rokurou said.

"But now I smell the aura of the undead. As if he's already dead." Velvet said.

"You scared, rag girl? Last chance to call it quits though." Loki taunted as Velvet take immediate offense of that.

"Call me that again, and I'll gladly kill you brutally." Velvet said.

"Ooh, I'm scared. See here? I'm trembling with fear now." Loki said sarcastically while pointing his hind legs.

"Knock it off, Loki. " Drake said.

"Alright alright." Loki said as they sees Andrew stand beside them.

"You're fighting with us, Andrew?" Drake asked as Andrew nod.

"Looks like someone wants to be a badass." Loki said with a smirk as Andrew just reply with a small smile.

"A kid with strange powers, a dragon, and a werefox. That's not something you fought everyday." Rokurou said as he go into his fighting stance.

"Even so..." Velvet said as she turn on her daemon arm. "You won't stand in my way!"

"I'll start. Trick or Treat!" Andrew said as ghostly aura covered Velvet before disappearing. "And Shadow Ball!" Andrew said as he formed a black and purple orb before throwing it towards Velvet that causes some serious damage to her.

"Tch...that attack was strong." Velvet commented.

"Don't forget about me now! Dragon Claw!" Drake shouted as he strike Velvet with his attack...though she barely block it.

"Night Slash!" Jet shouted as his claws are now crimson red as he slashes Rokurou, who suffers a critical hit.

"Dammit...!" Rokurou exclaimed as he stumbles back.

"Flamethrower!" Drake shouted as he spews a stream of fire towards Velvet. Good news is she suffered a major hit. But the bad news is she survive the attack.

"Now let's see how this babies work." Andrew said towards his gauntlets. "Boosted Punch!" He said as he punch Velvet in the gut after his gauntlet is covered with orange aura once the Sunne and the dragon insignia glow.

"I was worried at first because it's going to broke my arm. But...damn!" Andrew commented before dodging an attack from Velvet. Meanwhile, Drake and Loki manage to hold their own just fine.

"Drake, better step back! I'm busting out my big guns!" Loki said as Drake gets out of the way as his eyes glow golden and his body becomes surrounded by a crimson aura.

"What is it trying to do-"

"Night Daze!" Jet shouted as he raises his arma high, causing black and red aura covered his forearms before slamming it to the ground. A pink and crimson glowing forcefield of energy appears from the aura around Jet's arms and grows larger, spreading all around it.

"That's not good." Rokurou commented as they engulfed by the attack, creating an explosion.

After that, Andrew and Rotom see Rokurou and Velvet still standing...but it seems to be worn out.

"You got powerful...whatever they are, kid." Rokurou commented.

"But still..." Velvet said before turning her left to her daemo one. "No one will get in my way! Not even these creatures and you!" She shouted as she decided to run towards him.

"Andrew!" Drake, Loki, and Rotom shouted as they see Velvet...just faze through Andrew.

"Ehh...?" Andrew and his Pokémon said as Velvet just look towards him.

"Huh? Why am I hitting air?" Velvet asked as Rotom realizes this.

"I know! Since Andrew a Ghost type, Normal attack just went through him." Rotom explained.

"Guess I have to do that again and again until I hit you!" Velvet said as she activated her daemon arm.

"I'll like to see you try! Drake! Loki! You handle the samurai, I'll deal with her!"

"Alright/Make us proud, Boss-man." Drake and Loki said as they look towards Rokurou.

"I'll be fighting two of you then? Perfect! The more the better!" Rokurou said as he went towards them while Andrew face off against Velvet.

"Phantom Force!" Andrew said as he disappears in thin air.

"He disappeared!?" Velvet asked as she tried to predict where Andrew would appear. "Where are you now?" She wondered as Andrew is about to reveal himself soon.

"Velvet! He's going to-" Rokurou said before blocking a hit from Loki's Shadow Claw. And Velvet got hit by the attack as Andrew reappeared.

"Shouldn't you be worry about yourself?" Loki said as they continued fighting.

"I won't stop! Discord!" Velvet said as she aimed her arm towards Andrew as he countered by aiming his Lunar Dharaknoid Hand.

"Dream Break!" Andrew shouted as the Moone and the dragon symbol glow before releasing a purple aura that covers Velvet, forcing her daemon arm to be returned to normal before falling to the ground.

"It can dispel my artes?!" Velvet exclaimed.

"Artes?" Andrew asked.

"According to my database, it is techniques that people used in here." Rotom explained.

"Oh." Andrew said as Velvet gets up.

"Damn...I won't lose!" Velvet said as she summon her daemon arm to try attack again.

"I say to you, bring it!" Andrew said as he prepared to counter...but what he doesn't is Velvet somehow tripped over once near him, causing her daemon to turn back to normal.

"What...?" She said before colliding Andrew.

(Thunk)

"Ow!" Andrew cried as he fall on his back. When he about get up...he grab something soft. "Hmm? What is this?" He said as he hold the said objects...while hearing a moaning sounds.

"Squishy?" He said before looking up...then he widen his eyes. His right hand is grabbing one of the breast of a certain raven haired girl.

"Ah! So sorry! So very sorry! I didn't mean it!" Andrew said as he crawl away from Velvet while the said girl is covering her chest.

"*whistle* the kid's got balls." Rokurou said with a smirk.

"I don't think Andrew got balls on his body." Rotom explained.

"It's just a figure of speech." Drake corrected as Velvet glare towards the brunette inventor with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ooh, Boss-man's in for it now." Loki said with a mischievous grin.

"You...You...YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Velvet said as she run towards Andrew wity her daemon arm. "I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH PAINFUL AS POSSIBLE!"

"Oh shit!" Andrew exclaimed as he run way from the charging therion...but they just run around in circles.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD! ACCEPT YOUR DEATH LIKE MAN!"

"HELL NO! I STILL WANT TO KEEP ON LIVING AND GROWING UP!"

Rotom, Drake, Loki, and Rokurou just watch this kind of scene as they sweatdropped.

"Should we stop them?" Rotom asked the others.

"Nah, just let them be." Rokurou said before looking towards the Pokémon. "Truce?"

"Truce." Three of them said as they're still keep watching Velvet still chasing Andrew.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO ARE YOU MESSING WITH BOY!? I WILL END YOUR MISERABLE PERVERTED LIFE!"

"DON'T KNOW DON'T CARE! I'M NOT PLANNING TO BECOME SOMEONE'S NEXT MEAL!"

"Someone get me a popcorn! This is funny all the same!" Loki said as he laughs so hard about this.

"This might take a while..." The rest of the spectators said as they continue watching. When this is over is anyone's guess.

* * *

(In Hellawes)

Inside a church, the one that Andrew and Rotom passing by, there is a long blonde haired woman in white dress and green eyes. She has some sort of earrings in one of her ears. She's praying at the moment.

"O Empyrean Innominat, hear my prayer. Blessings unto thee." She said as a male in white walking towards her. "This frail flesh a sacrifice to be thy foundation..."

"Sister." The male said as the woman turn around towards him. The male has short identical blond haired and familiar eyes...except his left eye is covered in bandages. How? Let's find out!

"Oh, Oscar! What brings you here?" She greeted and asked before noticing the man named Oscar's bandaged left side of the face..

"Y-Your face! What happened to you!?" The woman asked as she rush towards him to get a better look.

"A daemon got the better of me. I've been summoned back to the Abbey, but I thought I'd stop by on my way." Oscar explained.

"My...My poor brother...I'm sorry..." She muttered. 'What kind of daemon done this to him...to my dear brother...' she thought.

"There is pain, but I can still fight. The scar will serve to remind me of my inexperience." Oscar assured the woman.

"An underhanded foe, no doubt." She said.

"No. The daemon saps her enemies's strength with her left hand and used against them. It was a girl with black hair and eyes full of fire." Oscar explained as the woman realized who is he talking about. Recently, she met Velvet, Rokurou, and a ash blonde girl in jester outfit who called herself a witch. Now she know that Velvet is a threat. "She poses a threat even for a seasoned praetor. Please take care, dear sister." So now you know.

'So it was her.' The woman thought as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Teresa? Are you okay?" Oscar asked, snapping the woman named Teresa out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine, Oscar. And also understood, I will." Teresa said before holding onto Oscar's hand. "Worry not. A failure as minor as this is not the end of the world."

"To be honest, I came hoping you would cheer me up like that." Oscar said, earning a smile from Teresa. Oscar also noticed the earrings she is wearing.

"Well! I do believe I recognize those earrings."

"Of course. I treasured them dearly. Thank you." Teresa replied.

"They suit you just as well as I thought they would." Oscar said with a smile. "I believe it's time I depart." Oscar said before doing the Abbey's signature salute before turn around and leave.

Just as Oscar said that, she suddenly suffered a headache follow by an unfamiliar voice.

 ** _"You're...Fate has been decided...In the near future, you... and the one called Oscar...will suffer a great misfortune...but if you're able...to hear my voice...There might be a way to survive..."_**

"Who...are you...?" Teresa asked but the voice ignored her as it fades away...along with her headache.

"What was that...?" Teresa asked again.

(Meanwhile with Oscar)

"What just...happen...?" Oscar said as he just recovered from a headache. Lately after receiving a scar in the left eye by Velvet, he begin hearing voices from an unknown source. When he asked a question, the voice ignored him.

"If only I know the answer..." Oscar said before leaving Hellawes.

(With Teresa)

After that, she decided to come up a way to find Velvet's accomplices...but just as she about to that...

"Lady Teresa. We've captured a stowaway." A female orderly said as she enters the church with the same jester girl in her hold.

"I wasn't stowing away, you twit! I merely boarded without permission!" The girl corrected before Teresa approaches and slap her hard. But hey, is not like she cares.

"You! You're a collaborator with that daemon-woman. Where is she?" Teresa asked angrily.

"Hmph! You're tortures are useless against the mighty Magilou." The girl named Magilou said before smirking. "Because I'll spill my guts just find without 'em!" Teresa is definitely going to make Velvet pay...but little does she knows, she has recruited her newest ally...one that is quite formidable despite his looks.

* * *

(With Andrew and co.)

"So, um...Andrew was it?" Rokurou asked as Andrew nodded. Luckily the chase lasted for 5 minutes. Despite tired of running, Velvet still gave the inventor the stink eye. Andrew also returned Drake and Loki, shocking them about how such a small ball can contain someone like them. And he deactivated his gauntlets once he's done healing Velvet and Rokurou with Potions which he find this surprising. Now they're walking towards to somewhere.

"Sorry about earlier. No hard feelings right?" Rokurou asked.

"Yeah, no hard feelings." Andrew said before looking towards Velvet as she looks away with a "hmph".

'I really need to make it up to her.' Andrew thought before arriving towards the spot of Velvet's escaped ship. The shipwrights said it impossible so they call off the repairment.

"It seems you two suffered a quite of pickle." Rotom said.

"Well...I'll think of something..." Velvet said before leading the group back to Hellawes. Once they got near, they found the man that Velvet blackmailed. "We heard a word from the Abbey. There will be a public execution for a witch who tried to draw daemons into the city." The shipping guild master said.

"Is that so? Sounds like a nasty character." Velvet replied.

"I'd stay away from the city if I were you. It's a common tactic for Lady Teresa. Threaten one criminal to draw out their allies." He said.

"Are you telling me I'm a criminal? Pot calling the kettle black, isn't it." Velvet remarked.

"That's why I'm warning you..." He said before noticing Andrew. "And who's the kid? I don't remember seeing him with you."

"He's just a filthy pervert. Think nothing of him." Velvet asked, much to Andrew displeasure.

"And the red malak?"

"He's with him." Velvet answered before the shipping guide master continue the topic.

"Anyways, Lady Teresa's top class. Even among exorcist praetors. I wouldn't think bad of you all if you fled." He said as the Andrew's group turn around and leave...Though they stop before going any further.

"A witch...It has to be Magilou, eh?" Rokurou asked.

"It looks like the Abbey is on to us. We'd best assume that they've already found the tunnel." Velvet said.

"Guess there's no point of buying a new ship now." Rokurou said.

"Eh...guys..." Andrew said as the duo turn towards him.

"I still don't know what's going on." Andrew said.

"Me neither. Bzzt!" Rotom added.

"Oh yeah you two weren't there. Long story short, we met an exorcist, who didn't recognize us at the moment, has captured one of our friend, who is a witch. And now they know who we are, will be expecting the exorcist to fight us."

"Yeah, so I noticed." Andrew said. "And about the ship problem, why not steal one from the docks?"

"Steal one?" Rokurou asked.

"Yup. If we're going to be treated like bad guys here bzzt, we might as well act like one." Rotom explained.

""We"? Are you saying someone like you two will help us?" Velvet asked.

"Well yeah." Andrew and Rotom said.

"Why? You could join the Abbey and take us down. So why help us?" Velvet asked.

"I'm going to be as honest as I can be." Andrew before looking towards Velvet with a serious look. " **You may be a criminal, but deep down you're good person at heart. I will gladly follow you...except killing that is.** " Andrew said as Velvet blushes before looking away.

"Tch...You're such a pain, you know that." Velvet remarked before slowly turn towards Andrew. "But...I suppose you can help us..."

"Oh thanks, Velvet-" Andrew said before shutting his mouth as he realized what he's done.

"You said the word!" Rotom whispered the inventor.

"It's a slip of the tongue!" Andrew replied quitely.

"Hm? How do you know my name? I never met you before now." Velvet asked as Andrew look towards her and sighed.

"Well I'll tell you what I am on the way to..."

"To our hideout. It somewhere in a cave." Velvet finished for him.

"Okay, I'll tell you while we walk..." Andrew said as Rotom comes out before they head out by Velvet.

(30 minutes later)

(Skit: Andrew's Origins and the weapons)

"I think I get the gist of it." Velvet said as she understand everything about Andrew, Pokémon, and his world. Though he didn't tell them about Arceus. "So you got...Powers of God and you have these..."Pokémon" with you...?" She asked. Recently, She and Rokurou saw Andrew fight. Needless to say, they were impressed.

"Yup, Velvet it's true. " Andrew asked.

"A world with no daemons? That's hard to believe." Rokurou said as they arrive at the cave.

"Don't believe me? Take a look at this." Andrew said before showing them the trial amulet on his bag towards them.

"Is that some kind of amulet?" Velvet asked as Andrew nod.

"It's a sign that I can undergo a trial. I received this after the trial." Andrew said as he pulls out the Firium Z from his pocket and show it to them.

"Whoa. That's a beautiful red crystal." Rokurou commented.

"Thank you. I got this from completing the trial." Andrew answered. "With this, I can use a Z-Move."

"And with my help through Rotom Power bzzt, Andrew can use the Z-Move again and again!" Rotom added.

"Z-Move? Is that like an artes?" Velvet asked.

"Sort of." Andrew said.

"Can we see it?" Rokurou asked.

"I could but it's quite destructive. So maybe later." Andrew said.

"Well okay." The daemon samurai replied.

"So how do you know so much about Pokémon?" Velvet asked.

"That's where my buddy comes in." Andrew said as he look towards Rotom. "Rotom, give them explanation about Drake and Loki." He ordered his friend.

"Coming right up!" Rotom said as his screen shows a picture of a Charizard.

"Wow, that's handy." Rokurou said as Velvet agreed. Rotom then start explaining.

" ** _Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. A Fire and Flying type. And the final evolution form of Charmander. Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents._** ** _Its fiery breath is capable of melting boulders, massive glaciers, and has been known to accidentally cause forest fires._** ** _However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. Some people mistook Charizard as a Dragon type Pokémon._** " Rotom explained.

"So Drake is not a dragon?" Rokurou asked.

"By appearance, maybe. But typing, not so much." Andrew replied.

"And the part that mentioned that it's the final evolution of...Charmander, right?" Velvet said.

"Charmander looks like this bzzt." Rotom said as he showed them a picture of a small orange lizard with blue eyes and a fire on the tip of its tail.

"Well will you look at that, he used to be a little flaming lizard." Rokurou said as Rotom shows a bigger version of Charmander except it has red skin and a crest.

"And this is Charmeleon. Charizard's pre-evolved form." Rotom said.

"I see...I kind imagined Drake evolved from that." Rokurou said.

"True that." Velvet replied as Rotom's screen changed into a Zoroark. Though this one is dark gray with red hair, teal eyes and bangle, and red claws.

" ** _Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon. A Dark type. And the evolved form of Zorua._** _ **Zoroark can create illusions that are indistinguishable from reality, deluding many people simultaneously in order to protect the forests where it dwells, to hide its territory and its den. However, Zoroark is incapable of physically changing itself into another form; it is merely capable of casting illusions. When a Zoroark takes the form of a human, it is capable of human speech. It can make convincing illusions of attacks, and these illusions are extremely realistic, enough to fool even cameras and make one believe they're being physically affected, though the illusion does not have any direct physical effect.**_ " Rotom explained.

"It can cast illusions as self defense? That's not something you see everyday." Rokurou commented.

"But wait...Loki and that one in the picture are quite different." Velvet said as Rokurou noticed.

"Now that you mentioned it's quite different." Rokurou added.

"That's because Loki's a Shiny Pokémon." Andrew said.

"Shiny Pokémon?" Rokurou And Velvet asked as Rotom explained.

"Shiny Pokémon is a specific Pokémon with different coloration to what is usual for its species. It is one of the many differences that a Pokémon can have within its species. However, these types of Pokémon are elusive and very rare to encounter." Rotom explained.

"Well, lucky you." Velvet said as Andrew slightly blushed while rubbing his head in an awkward way. The inventor then look towards Rokurou.

"So, Rokurou...do you know what kind of weapons are this?" Andrew asked.

"I'm not quite known about that but I heard rumors about it from my folks. "When the powers of Sun and Moon united as one, the god's downfall is surely follow". And I heard they're so strong that it can make someone lose their sanity and possibly...life." Rokurou explained.

"Guess that means I'm special, right...?" Andrew said with a dorky smile.

"In a way, yes." Rokurou answered as he noticed Andrew's behavior.

"Why are you answering like that?" Rokurou asked.

"Well...Eventhough I trained with my Pokémon, I'm kinda a bit timid." Andrew explained sheepishly.

"I see." Rokurou said as he put his hand to his chin. "If you like, I can give you some tips on fighting."

"Oh, that would be great." Andrew said.

"Honing your own strength is just as important training your Pokémon." Rotom said as they arrived where Velvet and Rokurou meet Dyle the Lizardman daemon in a sailing outfit.

(Skit end)

"Hey, welcome back." Dyle greeted before noticing Andrew and Rotom. "Who are they?"

"This is Andrew and Rotom. Our newest allies." Velvet replied.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Andrew said before bowing to Dyle.

"Cut the formalities. Just call me Dyle, you two." Dyle said before looking towards Velvet. "So how are things?"

"It didn't work out. We'll help you on your raid." Velvet replied.

"Well...about time you asked! I thought you think twice about this." Dyle said.

"I'm a daemon. Comes with the territory." She replied.

"Hahahahaha! Oh this is the first time I laughed hard since turned into a daemon." Dyle said after laughing. "But are you sure? It's suicide, you know."

"Maybe not. I have a plan." Velvet said. "The exorcist have a hostage they're using to lure me into the city."

"And if you're suggesting about using the storehouse tunnel, it's not going to work." Andrew added.

"There's a good chance the Abbey has found the tunnel now." Rotom added.

"Guess that's out of the question." Dyle said. "So what's your suggestion?"

"Direct approach. We'll attack them head on." Velvet answered.

"Ain't that bit of reckless?" Dyle asked.

"No, it's a diversion. The second group slips in via tunnel, strikes the docks, and secures a ship. Then, the two groups meet up and we all sail away. And I want you at the helm." Velvet explained.

"Answer me this, who's doing the frontal assault?" Dyle asked.

"I will naturally." Velvet answered.

"And when?" Dyle asked.

"Tomorrow. Can we rest here until then?" Velvet said before asking.

"Make yourself at home. Nothin' so comfy as a bed of tar." Dyle answered. Andrew put down his backpack as he pulls out mat to the ground, so he can go to sleep and so is Rotom while Velvet talks with Dyle about something.

* * *

(Several hours later)

It was very quiet as they all fall asleep. That is, until...

"Aaah!" Velvet shouted as she wake up, which made Andrew and Rokurou to wake up as well.

"What's wrong, Velvet?" Andrew asked. "A nightmare?"

"Yeah..." Velvet replied. "Why worry me? You two are an odd one, you know that."

"Odd? I'm just being me." Rokurou said as Andrew agree with the samurai. "So, who's this "Artorius"?"

"My sworn enemy. He killed my brother." Velvet said as Andrew tenses up and clenched his fist.

'When I found you, Artorius, You're in for a world of hurt for destroying her! I promise you that.' Andrew thought before going back to sleep.

* * *

(Several hours later)

The group all ready to go with the plan. They head towards the entrance to meet up with Dyle.

"Sleep well?" Dyle asked.

"Just fine, thanks. And you're special concoction?" Velvet said before asking.

"Ready to deployment anytime. By the way, I never caught your name." Dyle said.

"Velvet."

"We'll set sail together if you live, Velvet. If not, at least I know what to put on your tombstone." Dyle remarked.

"You got a sharp tongue." She answered.

"Kahahah! Always been that way." Dyle laughed as they went outside.

"Say, Velvet. I heard from Rokurou that a tethered malak healed you and Rokurou, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. Though there's a good chance will be seeing him as enemies." Velvet said before turning towards Rokurou. "Are you ready? He healed your wounds, you know."

"Yes but I'll just cut him down...but not before saying thank you that is." Rokurou said.

"Hey, Rotom. What does Velvet mean by "tethered malak"?" Andrew asked as Rotom run through a clip featuring an exorcist doing something to a malak. "They're terms for malakhim who no longer have emotions. Reasons is because the exorcists have found a way to suppress emotions so they can obey without hesitation. How it will worn off is still a mystery." Rotom explained.

"So it's like mind control, huh? That's messed up." Andrew said. "And they say the daemons are the villains here." He commented as they stop at the gate, which is guarded by two exorcists.

"Hold! Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Funny. I thought you're expecting me." Velvet replied.

"It's them!" One of them said before they noticing Andrew. "Hold on! You're that traveler from yesterday? What are you doing with these daemons?"

"Well...take a guess..." Andrew before changing into his Spooky Plate form. "After doing this. Shadow Punch!" Andrew shouted as he pulls back one of his fist as it covered with black and purple before firing a fist shaped energy towards one of them.

"Gack!" The male orderly said as he falls down to the ground, unconscious.

"Why you! You'll pay for that." The female orderly shouted as she thrust forward her spear towards Andrew. But the inventor dodge and went forward her.

"Shadow Ball!" Andrew shouted as he shoots a dark and purple ball towards the female orderly point blank as she hits the wall before fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Okay..." Andrew said as he turns back to normal. "I have no idea that Pokémon moves can deal a serious damage to this guys." He commented.

"You saved us the time, pervert. Let's keep going." Velvet said as they enter the city.

"When will you stop calling me that?" Andrew asked as he dislikes the nickname while walking

"Whenever I feel like it." Velvet answered. 'Maybe I went too far...Sure he's a human, but he surely didn't deserve it...I can't stay mad at him forever.' Velvet thought as she look towards Andrew. 'I don't know what...but he has some mysterious air around him.' She thought.

Once they reach the front of the church, the ground are suddenly by exorcist orderlies. Coming out from the church is Teresa, her tethered malaks (including the one who healed Velvet and Rokurou) and Magilou, who is been hold captive.

"Well, look who actually showed up to rescue me! Aww, You're more of a softie than I ever gave you credit for, daemon lady!" Magilou greeted before seeing Andrew. "Oh? And who's the noob with weird clothes? And they call me weird."

'This girl...is reminded of Acerola.' Andrew commented while comparing the self-proclaimed witch with the Ghost-type trainer of the Elite Four.

"You're here. Are you the escaped daemon from Titania?" Teresa asked before noticing Andrew 'Is he human? What is he doing with that daemon?' She then look towards Rotom. 'Is that a red malak? Never seen anything like it.'

"Damn, she's beautiful." Andrew whispered to Velvet.

"Really?" Rotom said.

"Are you planning to say that to every women you see?" She asked before Andrew shakes his head. "Then shut up!"

"Answer me, daemon!" Teresa shouted as Velvet look towards the praetor again. "Is it true or not?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Velvet asked before Teresa twirling her staff before pointing it towards Velvet.

"You hurt my dear Oscar! I'll make you pay for that, slowly!" Teresa proclaimed as she ordered the orderly to attack.

"Beware of her left arm! And apprehend the boy with them!" Teresa ordered, hoping to get Andrew, but...

"Might as well a good times as any..." Andrew said as he pulls out two pokeball. One is regular while the other is a deep blue ball with wireframe. This one is called the Beast Ball.

"What are you up to?" Teresa asked.

"You'll see. Vita! Kagerou! Let's go!" Andrew shouted as he throws the ball in the air as two Pokémon comes out from the pokeball.

To Andrew's right is a purple, ghost-like Pokémon. It has a round head with elaborate tufts resembling a witch's hat atop it. The tips of the tufts are paler than most of the body. It has a thin, red mouth that resembles the letter "W." Below its head, it has a long neck with a round lump midway down. Three, elliptical red spheres surround the upper portion of Mismagius's body. There are extensions on the sides of its lower body with the foremost ones tattered compared to rear ones. This gives the Pokémon the appearance of wearing some kind of cloak. This is Vita the Mismagius, Andrew's third Pokémon.

To Andrew's left is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. It has gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. Its head is kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above its forehead, and dark yellow eyes. Scizor's neck and part of its thorax give the appearance of being exposed: they show black skin, and are surrounded by its raised exoskeleton. It has a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist. It has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. Its legs are defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, its feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back. This is Kagerou the Scizor, a Pokémon who used to have a grudge against Andrew. There's an incident that led to the Pokémon's capture.

"Whoa, that's a huge red bug." Rokurou said as he find Kagerou to be impressive. Especially admiring the Pokémon's pincer.

"His Pokémon are quite unique." Velvet added.

"Are we fighting them, Sensei?" Kagerou asked as she pointed her pincers towards the exorcist.

[play Sore wa Akatsuki no you from Gate]

"Yup. And also..." Andrew said as he changed into his Draco Plate form. His skin is covered with indigo scales, a pair of dragonic wings and red talons, red claws, spike on his tail and horns. His attire is now a blue jumpsuit with a insignia of a dragon. He has a head of a one as his eyes changed into yellow and it's pupil narrow like most reptiles. "...I'll be joining in this too."

"Did that boy turn into a dragon!?"

"I didn't sense any malevolence from him!"

"Stay strong! We can take them!" Teresa said as she tried to assure her troops.

"His Pokémon getting stranger by the minute." Velvet commented.

"But you can't deny that their strong." Rokurou said before taking down some orderlies that come towards his direction.

"True." Velvet said as she slash one down with her weapon.

"Vita, protect the jester girl!" Andrew ordered Vita.

"I'm on it." Vita nodded as she went towards Magilou.

"Whoa! You're a ghost witch!" Magilou exclaimed.

"Allow me to release your restrains, fellow magic caster." Vita shouted as she used Psychic to undo the self-proclaimed witch's restrains.

"Thanks!" Magilou said as Teresa widen her eyes.

'What kind of creatures are they?' Teresa thought as she surprised at this. There's a boy who can summon daemon like creatures to fight the orderlies as if it is easy.

"Kagerou, Help me taking them down." Andrew said.

"Yes, Sensei." She said Andrew activated his gauntlets. Teresa recognizes them.

"That's-!" Teresa said. 'Claw of the Sun and Hand of the Moon!? Where did he gained them?!' The praetor thought.

"Shadow Ball!" Andrew said as he fired towards the orderlies.

"Agility!" Kagerou shouted as she fly around the exorcist while covering in red rising aura, increasing her speed by drastically.

"Bullet Punch!" She then punches several exorcist until they fainted while evading.

"Why you, daemon!" A female orderlies said as she thrust her spear towards Kagerou...but the spear broke.

"I forgot to mention that I'm hard as a steel. Oh and I'm no daemon. X Scissors!" She said before her pincer glow blue before cross cutting an exorcist, luckily didn't kill her but she fainted.

"Discord!" Velvet shouted as she slashes the exorcists with her daemon arm. Rokurou managed to hold his own pretty well against the exorcists. Using the daggers he bought recently.

"Ominous Wind!" Andrew in his Spooky plate form shouted as he blow gusts of purple wind. The attack managed to thin out the numbers of the attacking exorcists.

"Why you!" One of the orderlies shouted as he trying to attack Andrew from behind, but he sees it.

"Boosted Fist!" Andrew shouted as he attack with his Dragonoid Claw towards the orderlies as he fall down, unconscious.

"Seize that red malak!" One of the orderlies said as several of them are chasing Rotom.

"Eeek! Bzzt bzzt! Stay away bzzt!" Rotom said as he get away from exorcists.

"Kagerou! You made sure to protect Rotom!" Andrew ordered the Pincer Pokémon.

"As you wish, Sensei!" Kagerou said before went towards to help Rotom.

* * *

(With Vita)

"Shadow Ball!" Vita shouted as she forms a blackish black orb before shooting it towards the exorcist. The Ghost type Pokémon look towards Magilou.

"Can you use attacking spell?" She asked.

"Right now, I can only use simple tricks." Magilou said as Vita shoots another Shadow Ball to attack the orderlies.

"Why?"

"You'll find out why." Magilou said. "Are you related to that noob?" She said while pointing towards Andrew, who is still fighting.

"I won't say a noob, but Andrew is a champion from where he comes from and my dear friend." Vita answered.

"A champion of what?" Magilou said with curiosity as Mismagius shoots another Shadow Ball towards an exorcist who tried to sneak up on them.

"Saves the question for later, alright?" Vita answered as she continued to fight off the exorcists.

'Guess there's someone who owes me.' Magilou thought as she look towards Andrew with a smirk.

* * *

(With the others)

"Night Slash!" Kagerou then forms a black and purple light blade from one of her pincers as she cuts down several exorcist that those who tried to take Rotom.

"So you can make swords out of nothing, huh? Who knew." Rokurou commented before cuts down some exorcist.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Kagerou replied before defeating some exorcist.

"Well, at least they're only few of them now." Velvet commented. Now they're only 7-5 exorcist who left standing.

"Don't get cocky, daemon." Teresa said before looking towards the blonde haired malak. "Number 2." She said as Number 2 conjures up a fireball that going to shoot towards Velvet. But Andrew sees this.

"Not on my watch!" Andrew shouted as the Lunar Dharaknoid hand glows into a reflective color as Number 2 shoots the fireball.

"Andrew!" Velvet shouted as Andrew does his best to endure.

"Mirror Shield!" Andrew said as he block the attack before sending it back towards somewhere near Number 2.

"You...saved me? Why?" Velvet asked.

"No special reason. Just want to make up for yesterday." Andrew said. Velvet gasped for a sec before giving a smile. 'He's not so bad after all.'

[Music end]

"You! Boy!" Teresa shouted as Andrew look towards her.

"Yes?" Andrew asked.

"Think about what were you doing! You are colluding with daemons! Have you no shame?!" Teresa asked and tries to reason with him but failed.

"Sorry, miss. As much as I want go on a date with you..." Andrew said cue Teresa for some reason blushes at this. "...I prefer the Underdog side."

"You're making a big mistake!" Teresa shouted as she look towards the gauntlets. "And how did you get your hands on those weapons. Claw of Sun and Hand of the Moon? Those weapons shouldn't even be here!" Teresa said.

"So that what are they called? Fitting. But it's my secret." Andrew said, refusing to tell Teresa about the weapons as Velvet speak up.

"Can't finish your own work? What a coward." Velvet said.

"I won't fall to your taunts. That arm of yours is too-"

"Dangerous? Maybe..." The two woman look towards Andrew, who is very serious. "...But if it were me, I'd say people like you push her to be dangerous. To be a daemon."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Teresa shouted. "Daemons like her is nothing but a plague! A disease! The world is better off without them!"

"Daemons the Devil, the exorcist are the saint? That's laughable." Andrew asked. "You think you'd know what's best for people?" Andrew said before looking towards her malaks. "If you're so righteous, you don't need to resort to slavery!"

"Slavery, huh?" Teresa said as she slowly grows furious of Andrew with his claims. "Malakhims are nothing but tools against daemons!" She said before looking towards Rotom, Kagerou, and Vita. "And I believe you're no different in that regard with those strange looking creatures who you used them-" She said before an Electro Ball barely flies pass her. She sees Andrew in his Zap Plate form.

 **"Don't you dare call them as tools. In front of me. Ever again!"** Andrew said with a dangerously deep voice. **"They're not tools. And they're not objects that you can use whatever the hell you want. They're family. Insulting them is the same as insulting me."**

"Wow..." Velvet awed. At first, she thought he was very timid but now she and Rokurou experience another side of Andrew. 'Well this is interesting. He's tougher than he look.' She thought before speak up.

"And speaking of tools, I got my own. Tools of flamestones, sulfur, and oil!" Velvet said with a smirk.

"Those will explode." Number 2 said in a monotone of voice as an explosion happen nearby.

"What!? Our stores of flamestones!" As she turns around...

"Spark!" She sees Andrew, who suddenly appears in front of her in an instant and headbutts her while covering with electricity, causing her to hit the wall and passed out.

"Everyone, Let's go!" Andrew shouted as Velvet and Rokurou went ahead.

"Come on!" Andrew said as he grabs Magilou's hand, which the latter surprise at this, without hesitation as he went after the others with Kagerou and Vita in tow.

"Woah! Slow down, will ya! I can't run that fast!" Magilou shouted.

"Wait for me!" Rotom said as he catch up to them...literally. Teresa recovered as she gets up. She's quite frustrated about letting them escape.

"What are you doing?! After them!" Teresa ordered. Just as the exorcists go after them...

"Lady Teresa! The ship...! The port...!" The shipping guild master and one of his men appear and are running towards him. "It's all on fire...!"

"Grrr! Orderlies, put out the fires at once!" Teresa angrily ordered. She's not going to let them get away.

* * *

Everything except of one of the ships is on fire. The one ship is already boarded Dyle. The group is now running towards the ship.

"I'm sorry you guys have to see that little act!" Andrew said as he apologized. "I'm not usually angry until a situation calls for it."

"Sorry? If anything, that was impressive!" Rokurou complimented.

"Just goes to show that you can stand up for yourself." Velvet added as Andrew blushes.

"Thanks!" Andrew said as

""Hurry up! We're ready to set sail." Dyle said before a fireball hits him though he survive as the group look towards Teresa and her malaks.

"I'll never let you escape. Never!" She proclaimed as Velvet and Rokurou fight Teresa and her malaks.

"Stay close to my ghost witch..." Andrew said as he let go of Magilou's hand.

"I think I need a backup for this." He said as he pulls out another pokeball. "Echo, I choose you!" He said as he summon another Pokémon. This time, it's a large bat-like Pokémon with enormous ears suited for precise hearing. It has a mane of white fur sprouting around its neck and upper back. It has two black wings lined with a dusky purple and has maroon grasping claws. A teal membrane fans between its ribcage and wings. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its lower jaw. This is Echo the Noivern, the Flying/Dragon type Pokémon of his team.

Andrew then look towards Vita. "Guard her, okay?"

"You got it." Vita said as he and Echo head towards Velvet and Rokurou.

(With Velvet and Rokurou)

"Looks like they're not all not talk." Rokurou commented.

"Where's that kid when you need him?" Velvet asked as...

"Say no more, I am here!" The duo look towards Andrew, who just arrived with Echo and Kagerou as well as Vita and Magilou.

[play His World (Smash Bros. Version)]

"That's a large bat." Rokurou commented.

"Allow me!" Rotom said as his screen shows a picture of Noivern. Velvet come near Rokurou so she can hear the explanation.

" _ **Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon. A Flying and Dragon type. The evolved form of Noibat. From its ears, Noivern releases ultrasonic waves, which can be strong enough to shatter a large boulder. It uses these waves to freely navigate**_ _ **through darkness, allowing it to easily ambush prey under cover of night. Noivern is known to be extremely combative toward anything that wanders too close to it. It loves eating fruit; thus, approaching it with fruit helps to keep it calm.**_ " Rotom said, earning a surprise from the three.

"You're telling me that large bat is a dragon?!" Magilou asked.

"Affirmative." Rotom answered.

"From the way I see it, it's a cross between a wyvern dragon and a bat." Rokurou said.

"And it's also a fruit eater." Velvet said.

"Yeah that too." Rokurou said before blocking a hit from Number 2. Also, Teresa overheard their conversation.

'A dragon!? This large bat!?' Teresa thought as she looked towards Echo before she look towards Andrew. 'Who are you really?'

"You ain't seeing nothing yet." Andrew said as he look towards Echo. "Guys! Cover your ears!"

"What are you-"

"Echo, use Screech!" Andrew shouted as he covered his ears. Echo then proceeds to release a very loud high pitched scream towards the exorcist.

"What is happening!?" Teresa shouted as she suddenly feels her endurance down while covering her ears before it ended.

"What was that?" Rokurou asked as he also close his ears.

"That's Screech. It's a move that decreases the target's defense drastically." Andrew answered.

"Guess this will be easier." Velvet said as she able to fight off Number 2.

'You know, he looks exactly like Laphicet.' Andrew said as he able to keep up wity Teresa.

"Once I'm done dealing with these daemons, I'm going to force you to join the Abbey!" Teresa said.

"Good luck with that, 'cause I'm not giving up!" Andrew said as he back away. "Echo, Boomburst!" Andrew said as the Sound Wave Pokémon's ears glow white and it then fires a blast of powerful white sound waves from them towards Teresa, causing her to send flying towards the wall.

"Strike Gattling!" Andrew said as he punches Teresa several times with the Dragonoid Claw just as she recovered.

"Curses...I can't afford to...fall here...!" She said as she struggles standing. She's exhausting is an understatement.

"You call yourself a top class praetor but you can't defeat an oversized bat? What a disappointment." Velvet taunted as she and Rokurou fights off the malaks.

"Silence, daemon!" Teresa shouted as she look towards Number 2. "As Exorcist Praetor Teresa, I give you this order. Do it, Number 2!" She said as Number 2 run towards Andrew and the others while conjuring a fireball in his hands.

"Oh crap! The kid's a ticking time bomb now!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Not if I can help it!" Velvet shouted as she kicks Number 2, dispelling the attack.

"Echo, Steel Wing to that praetor!" Andrew ordered.

"Sorry, toots. Nothing personal. It's just business." Echo said.

(Clank!)

Another person blocks the Steel Wing. She's a reddish orange hair that she tied with pigtails and green eyes. She wears a pale gold dress with a blue overcoat, white fingerless gloves, and white and gold long boots. She's looking towards Echo with a glare.

"I don't know what you are...But you're not hurting Lady Teresa!" She said.

"Tch, great. A naive girl..." Echo muttered as he back away and fly towards Andrew.

"Who is that?" Andrew asked.

"The crybaby exorcist." Velvet answered.

"I wasn't crying!" She shouted as she look towards Velvet. "And I never expect you to be a daemon!" She said as Teresa managed to recover. The two seems ready to fight.

"Two praetor at the same location is never a good sign. What should we do?" Rokurou asked.

"I could use Psychic, but now I'm tired after that fighting." Vita said as Velvet sees Number 2 standing up. She instantly grab him using her daemon arm and raise him.

"Knock them back. That's an order. Knock them back or I'll eat you!" Velvet threatened him.

"An order?" He said. Just as he do that...

"Wait!" Andrew said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll handle this." He said as he look towards Echo. "Echo, get ready for the finale."

"Oh ho...we're gonna use that? That's a great idea!" Echo said as Andrew switches out the Ultranecrozium Z with a Dragonium Z.

"Is that crystal has the symbol of a Dragon?" Eleanor asked.

"What are you doing, Andrew?" Velvet asked.

"You're about to see the power of a Z-Move first hand!" Andrew said as he taps into the Dragonium Z as he covered in yellow aura. He then strikes some pose related to a dragon opening its jaw.

"What is going to-" Teresa never finished as she felt an enormous power from Echo as the Sound Wave Pokémon is covered with yellow aura that is har been transferred from Andrew and roars towards the two praetors.

"What is this immense power?" Eleanor said as Teresa tenses up.

'Is this an artes? No...this is much more powerful.' Teresa thought. Those who aren't Andrew felt the sensation.

"Go!" Andrew said as Echo has a indigo flames on its mouth.

"Devastating Drake!" Andrew and Echo shouted as the latter released a dragon shaped energy that flies around.

"A dragon!?" The praetors said before the dragon shaped energy diving straight towards their (including Number 1) positions. Once it reaches them, an explosion occurred around them in a light purple dome. Once the dome disappears, three combatants are lying on the ground, defeated.

[OST end]

"*whistle* Now that's how you finish a battle." Rokurou complimented Andrew.

"You sure know how to deliver a showstopper." Magilou added.

"Why thank you, Rokurou." Andrew said.

"What you see just now is the Devastating Drake, the Dragon-type Z-Move." Rotom explained.

"As much I want to compliment, Are we done? Let's go while they're still down!" Velvet said as everyone get on board the ship...Velvet also unknowingly brings Number 2 on board as they set sail.

"It maybe feels wrong, but I believe I'm doing the right thing." Andrew said as he watches the merchants panicked. The lifestyle of relying the exorcists...is about to change...

* * *

"Why? Why they would DO such a thing to us!" One of the merchants said as Eleanor and Teresa get up. They barely get up unfortunately.

"We're finished...Hellawes is no more..."

"Curse you...Curse you...!" Teresa cursed as she suddenly suffers a headache followed by the familiar voice from before in her head.

 _ **"Don't be sad...The destruction of this city is meant to happen...whether you like it or not... It's inevitable."**_

"Who are you...!?" Teresa asked in pain.

"Lady Teresa...?" The redhead girl asked.

 _ **"I'm afraid...I can't talk...to you much longer...Until we meet again..."**_ The voice said before fading away along with her headache.

"Lady Teresa? Are you okay...?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling lightheaded that's all..." She answered.

"Also, the boy who were with daemon...is he a daemon too?" The girl asked.

"No,...he's not. He's human like us. Despite with all of that power he has." Teresa answered as this shocked the girl.

"If so, why would he allying himself with daemons?!" The girl asked.

"I don't know, Eleanor...but I can tell is he can summon strange creatures from a tiny ball."

"Those daemons must have done something to him..." The girl named Eleanor muttered, oblivious to the fact that Andrew join them on his own free will. "The Abbey—no. Lord Artorius must be informed!" Eleanor proclaimed. 'I also need to rescue that boy from those daemons.' She thought as they see the ship sailing away.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 3: Eizen and the Aifread's Pirates**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is out! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **\- Andrew's Mismagius is named after Vita Clothilde from Legends of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel.**

 **\- Verity the Reshiram's name means "Truth" because the dragon is** **represented the truth and it's quite feminine compared to Zekrom.**

 **\- Loki's name of course comes from his ability to deceive his opponents and his mischievous personality.**

 **\- Echo got his name because being a bat (echolocation)**

 **\- Despite being a Steel type, Kagerou certainly got her name from it.**

 **And who's the mysterious voice? I'll leave that to your imagination.**

 **Leave a review if you like this and have a wonderful day.**


	5. Profile

**To go with the rewrite, here's the profile!**

 **AN: This profile will get updated as the story goes.**

* * *

1\. -Name: Andrew Stark

"The Inventor"

-Age: 17

-Plate in possession: 6/18

-Occupation: Pokémon Trainer and Inventor.

-Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal

-Appearance: He's a brunette boy with silver eyes who is no older than 17 years old. He wears a white with blue stripes t-shirt, a pair of goggles that he wears on his head, brown capris pants, a Z-Power Ring with a key stone and one of the Z-Crystal, a blue shoulder bag, and a pair of black and blue sneakers.

-Personality: Andrew is a young man with his own sense of justice eventhough most of the times he's a timid inventor, a trait shared by one of his friends. He's very friendly towards his friends and act quite hostile towards his enemies.

It's proven when confronting Teresa that Andrew dislikes the opinions about using others as tools, letting his anger get the best of him.

Other than he's timid, he also level headed and calm when it comes to battling as if he's not afraid to begin with.

-Background: Coming Soon

-Abilities:

a. Multitype: The ability to use Arceus's plates. The form he used matches the theme of the plate.

-Dual Plate Mode: Andrew can also used two plates to assume this form. The form(s) are:

1\. Burning Knight (Fire/Steel): This form allow Andrew to use the power of both Flame and Iron Plate.

2\. Origubas (Water/Fire)

-Legendary Mode: By armatizing with a Legendary Pokémon, Andrew gain the appearance and moveset based on what Legendary Pokémon that he fused with.

A. Pokémon Team (Normal):

1\. Rotom dex (genderless but treated as a Male)

"The Navigator"

-Voice Actor: Roger Callagy

Ability: Unknown (presumably Levitate)

-Background: Andrew's "Fairy" Companion during his journey in Alola. Unlike most of Andrew's Pokémon, he doesn't fight...most of the time at least.

-Moves: Unknown

2\. Drake the Charizard (Male)

"The Leader"

-Voice Actor: Matthew Mercer

-Ability: Blaze

-Background: Drake's Starter Pokémon. Drake took after Andrew's level headed personality despite being a Fire type.

-Moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Focus Blast, and Flame Charge

3\. Loki the Zoroark* (Male)

"The Trickster"

-Voice Actor: Derek Stephen Prince

Ability: Illusion

-Background: Andrew's mischievous Pokémon.

-Moves: Shadow Claw, Night Daze, Night Slash

4\. Vita the Mismagius (Female)

"The Magician"

-Voice Actor: Erica Lindbeck

Ability: Levitate

Background: Despite of being a witch-like Pokémon, Vita is behaved like a royal caster serving her king.

Moves: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, and Confuse Ray

5\. Echo the Noivern (Male)

"The Lookout"

-Voice Actor: Max Mittelman

-Ability: Unknown

Backgroumd:-

Moves: Steel Wing, Boomburst, Screech

6\. Dusk Lycanroc (Female)

"The Vice-Leader"

7\. Bella the Primarina (Female)

"The Singer"

-Voice Actor: Rena Strober

-Ability: Unknown

-Bacground: Bella is the singer of the team. As a Primarina, she treats every battle as a stage performance. She is kind and act like typical pop idols.

Moves: Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Sparkling Aria

8\. Mary the Ampharos (Female)

"The Beacon"

-Voice Actor: Eden Riegel

-Ability:

-Background:-

-Moves: Thunderbolt

9\. Ride Mudsdale (Male)

"The Steed"

10\. Golisopod* (Male)

"The Selfless Coward"

-Voice Actor: Sam Riegel

-Ability: Emergency Exit

-Move: Liquidation

11\. Kagerou the Scizor (Female)

"The Action Girl"

-Voice Actor: Carrie Keranen

-Ability: -

-Background: -

-Moves: X-Scissors, Agility, Bullet Punch, and Night Slash

12\. Komala (Male)

"The Sleep Guy"

13\. Adam the Krookodile

"The Tough Guy"

-Voice Actor: Ice Cube

-Ability:-

-Background: -

-Moves: Crunch, Earthquake, Aerial Ace, and Dragon Tail.

14\. Alolan Sandslash (Male)

"The ?"

15\. Akira the Totem Kommo-o (Male)

"The Monk"

-Voice Actor: Travis Willingham

-Ability: Overcoat

-Background: Nothing much known except that Akira is one of the Totem-sized Pokémon that Andrew has.

Moves: Close Combat, Swords Dance, Iron Tail

16\. Gardevoir* (Female)

B. Island Guardians:

1\. Nora the Tapu Lele (genderless but treated as a female)

"The Genki Guardian"

Voice Actor: Cherami Leigh

Ability: Psychic Surge

Background: One of the Island Deities that Andrew battled and captured.

She and her fellow deities are all under the care of the Island Kahunas.

Moves:-

C. Legendary:

1\. Nebby the Solgaleo (genderless)

"The Lion King"

Voice Actor:-

Ability: Full Metal Body

2\. Enigma the Necrozma (genderless)

"The Blinding One"

Voice Actor:-

Ability: Prism Armor (Normal and Dusk Mane/Dawn Wings), Neuroforce (Ultra)

3\. Type: Null (genderless)

"The Ultimate Lifeform"

4\. Lugia (genderless)

"The Dragon's Soul"

5\. ? (Kantonian Legend)

"The Psychic Contender"

6\. ? (Unovan Legend)

"The Conqueror of Ideals"

-Voice Actor: Jamieson Brice

7\. Verity the Reshiram

"The Seeker of Truth"

-Voice Actor: Lydia Mackay

-Ability: Turboblaze

8\. Zeref the Yveltal (genderless)

"The Doombringer"


	6. Eizen and the Aifread’s Pirates

**Before we begin, there's several things I want to say:**

 **1\. Andrew's gauntlets will eventually become a single weapon. But it will revert back into normal though.**

 **2\. Ultra Beast will make an appearance in this story.**

 **3\. For those who don't know, Teresa will become a part of Andrew's harem.**

 **4\. Original Skits will also appeared in some chapters.**

 **5\. A surprise awaits here regarding to Andrew's hidden talents.**

 **Guess that's about everything, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Eizen and the Aifread's Pirates**

[Intro theme]

"Looks like we manage to get away bzzt!" Rotom said as they ship sailed away from the docks of Hellawes. After setting sail, Drake and Loki comes out from the pokeball on their own, shocking everyone including Dyle. Dyle is at the helm with Kagerou as the look out while everyone is on the deck.

"Yeah, but it's a shame that everything goes down in flames." Andrew said while folding his arms.

"Even so, that turns out better than expected." Rokurou said. "Especially we get to see a dragon kick the Abbey's ass."

"Why dragons though?" Drake asked.

"Because the dragons here are one of the strongest adversaries that anyone encountered." Rotom explained.

"Say, Rotom that Z-Move was awesome." Rokurou said. "I can't wait to brawl with one of Andrew's Pokémon."

"Yeah but wait until you see exclusives ones bzzt! " Rotom said. "Exclusive Z Moves are accessed to few Pokémon that uses their signature moves."

"Just like Special artes?" Rokurou asked.

"You can say that." Rotom said as Rokurou and everyone noticed something.

"And speaking of the battle earlier, we wound up with an extra." Rokurou added.

"Extra?" Velvet asked before looking towards her hand, which is still holding Number 2.

"..." Number 2 just standing there motionlessly.

"You know, that motionless eyes of his are creeping me out. And this coming from me." Loki said as he look towards Number 2.

"I'm guessing the runt here is with that blondie, huh?" Echo said.

"Apparently so...and beautiful too." Andrew said before saying the last part quitely so no one can hear him...except Echo and Loki.

"You do know I heard that." Echo whispered towards Andrew as he shudders. "But if you want to hit on her, go ahead. Me and Loki will help you out on how to get there." The Sound Wave Pokémon said with Loki goes near him as well.

"You'll be charming her in no time, Boss-man." Loki added as both winks at his trainer and the latter blushes. Magilou then starts talking.

"He looks like he'd be a scrumptious midday snack for you!" Magilou said.

"A snack?" Number 2 asked.

"She's just jokin' around, kid." Echo said.

"No. If that's an order, I will accept it." Number 2 said as Vita and Andrew facepalmed.

"Don't make it worse now, Echo." Vita said as Rokurou puts his hand on his chin.

"Should we really be taking this kid along?" Rokurou asked.

"His artes will be useful to us. And we can always get rid of him." Velvet answered.

"Harsh much?" Andrew added.

"That's right. Malakhims are just tools after all. Use 'em and ditch-" She never gets to finish as a Charge Beam flies next to her. She sees Andrew was the culprit.

"Don't. Call everything living a tool. In front of me. Ever. Again!" Andrew said with a dangerous tone.

"Geez! Chill boy. I was just kidding." Magilou said as she tried to assure the inventor.

"You shouldn't said the T-word in front of him bzzt!" Rotom said.

"Otherwise, you'll learn the worst of ways that he has bad sides too." Echo added.

"In that conclusion, don't piss him off. Really." Loki said with a serious expression.

"Okay...I'll try not to get on that side of him then." Rokurou said as Andrew take deep breath before exhale.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll like to be alone now." Andrew said as he went towards the door that leads to his room.

"You shouldn't say that, witch." Loki said that.

"But is the truth! Malakhims are nothing but tools and property." Magilou said.

"As true as it sounds, that's one of Andrew's Berserk Button. Just look what happened to the blonde exorcist." Drake said reminded everyone about Andrew's outburst towards Teresa. Even Velvet knows the limit of annoyance.

"Well, how about you guys then? He treated you like tools too." Magilou said.

"If he does that ages ago, then we wouldn't be here." Echo said as this confused the group.

"What do you mean by that?" Velvet asked.

"We Pokémon are quite intelligent than you think. If we feel our trainer abuse us or treat us like tools, we can abandon our trainer without second thought." Kagerou explained.

"Indeed. Same goes for me." Rotom added.

"I see...What are your thoughts on him?" Velvet asked. She was curious about why a group of creatures are loyal to someone like him.

"Do you need to ask? He's a great trainer and a member of our family. Plain and simple." Drake said as the rest of Andrew's Pokémon agree with a nod.

"We've been through good times and bad times together. There's no trainer I rather be than him." Vita said.

"Family huh...?" Velvet said as she reminisce her time living at her hometown.

"I'll try not though but I'm a bit senile lately." Magilou said sarcastically.

"You love to screw with everyone don't you?" Drake said while glaring.

"Mess with Sensei, you mess with all of us. So you better watch what you're saying." Kagerou said while aiming her pincers towards Magilou dangerously.

"Okay. I got you." Magilou said as Velvet then look towards Number 2 who is just staring at the sea before going to Andrew's room.

"You wanna cheer him up?" Rokurou asked.

"I want to check if he's calmed down." Velvet replied.

"Oh ho, looks like rag girl want to make a move on him." Loki teased.

"I'll devour you later." Velvet retorted.

"I'll like to see you try." Loki taunted her as she goes to where Andrew is.

* * *

(In one of the bedrooms in the ship)

[play How You Remind Me (Avril Lavigne version) ending part]

As Velvet enters the room unlocked, she sees Andrew sing a song.

"This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

(Humming)

Are we having fun yet?"

Andrew hummed before he stop singing.

[song end]

He seems to be unnoticed of Velvet's presence.

"Who knew you could sing." Velvet said as the inventor noticed her by turning around.

"Oh! Velvet! I didn't know you were here." Andrew said as he fidgeting. "How long you've been here?"

"Just now." Velvet answered.

"Oh okay." He said as he sits on the bed. "You're kinda surprised that I can sing, right?"

""Surprise" is a strong word." Velvet said as she smile a litlle.

"Well...I got the singing voice from my mom. Every time I sang, It helps calm me down." Andrew said.

"I see." Velvet said.

"Anyways, I shouldn't do that to Magilou. It's uncalled for." Andrew said.

"It's okay. If anything, just ignore her sarcastic comments." Velvet said.

"Noted." Andrew replied. "And I heard you got a vengeance against someone, right?" He asked.

"Yes. His name is Artorius." Velvet said. "And the next time you get angry, blame it to the Abbeys. There the ones who treated malaks as you-know-what." Velvet said as she didn't say the words tools.

"Yeah." Andrew said as he stands up from the bed. "I'll go apologize to Magilou when I feel a lot better."

"Okay then." Velvet said as she leave the room and enter the deck.

"So, how was it?" Rokurou asked as he hands her the compass. The compass is quite weird as if looking at a globe.

"Fortunately, he's calmed down." Velvet replied.

"That's a relief. I thought monster boy's losing it." Magilou remarked.

"You know, from all those remarks, I kinda feel enlightened when Andrew shoots the Charge Beam as a warning shot. So sad." Echo said as Magilou is taken aback at this. Why? Some words that Echo said reminded her of her past.

"Let me guess, you hear Andrew's singing once you enter his room?" Drake said as Velvet nod while Rokurou and Magilou are surprised.

"He can sing too? Who knew." Rokurou commented.

"Boss-man got a habit of singing when he's feeling down or some other occasions. And surprisingly a great one too since his mom was a singer." Loki explained.

"So monster boy got a hidden talent, huh? That's quite handy." Magilou said.

"Indeed bzzt. When he's done training with his Pokémon, he sometimes sings a song." Rotom said as Andrew enters the deck.

"Whoa, speak of the devil." Magilou remarked.

"Haha, very funny." Andrew said as he went towards Magilou. "Well...I'm sorry about what happened recently. Sometimes my emotions got the best of me."

"You're apologizing now? Should have said sooner, monster boy." Magilou said.

"If only that was easy, washboard." Andrew said with deadpan expression as Magilou comically take an offense while Loki and Echo try to hold back their laughs.

"Don't call me that! Call me Mighty or Mistress Magilou!" Magilou said.

"I don't think it will go away soon so I'll call you that." Andrew said.

"That's not how it works!" Magilou said as Velvet look towards the compass in hands.

"Velvet! How's our heading?" Rokurou asked.

"Just a sec." Velvet answered as she trying to figure out on how to use the compass, which she has trouble with it. "Uh...this is so hard to read." She complained.

"Actually...you're holding it wrong." Number 2 said as he look towards her while pointing to the bottom of the compass. "It's built to function even if the ship is rolling." He said as Velvet correct the position.

"Huh." That's what Velvet said as Andrew and Rotom near hear.

"Well that's a weird looking compass." Andrew said.

"I agree. No compass from where we come from has something like that." Rotom said as his screen turn to a loading one. "Data has been updated bzzt!"

"Do...you want to hold it?" Velvet asked as Number 2 look towards her.

"Is that an order?" Number 2 asked.

"Yes but is more of a question." Andrew said.

"If that's an order, I will accept it." Number 2 said as Andrew rub his forehead.

"Just keep your mouth shut." Velvet said frustratedly.

"Geez, it's like I'm talking to a emotionless robot. And Velvet, don't act so rude to him." Andrew muttered.

"He's a tethered malak, what do you expect?" Velvet said as Andrew kneel to Number 2's eye level.

"Kid, do you know who you are?" Andrew asked.

"Negative." Number 2 answered.

"Hmm... I see." Andrew said as he put his hand on his chin. "Let me change it up: do you want to know who you are?"

"That's...an order?" Number 2 asked.

"It's more of a offer really. So you can get your emotions back." Andrew said.

"An offer...? Is that okay...?" Number 2 asked.

"It sure is. Unsure to follow orders is a first sign to have emotions and free will." Andrew said. "It maybe not instantly, but you'll understand them eventually."

Number 2 widen his eyes temporarily at this.

"My order to you is gain emotions and free will." Andrew said.

"If that's an order, I'll accept it." Number 2 said.

"Oh that's good." Andrew said as he stands up.

"I'm impressed, monster boy. You sure got some skills with words." Magilou complimented.

"Thank you. When you're on a journey, you'll pick up a thing or two." Andrew said as he realized something. "Say, you want to hear me sing?"

"Let's hear what you got, monster boy." Magilou said as everyone except Dyle gather around the center.

"Okay...here goes." Andrew said as he take deep breath and exhale before looking towards Rotom. "Rotom, play the midi. Loki, let's go!"

"Okay/Hell yeah." Rotom and Loki said as he plays a music from one of his features that Andrew installed and Loki walk towards Andrew's side.

[play Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off]

(music starting)

Loki: "Ha-ha-ha, this is about you" (He's pointing to a sketch of an exorcist)

Andrew: "Beware, beware, be skeptical

Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold

Deceit so natural

But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning"

Loki: Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?

No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?

Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick

Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks

Andrew: "So could you

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words: one day (Loki: "one day")

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt"

(Music)

Andrew: "Aware, aware, you stalk your prey

With criminal mentality

You sink your teeth into the people you depend on

Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem"

Loki: "Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide

I smell the blood of a petty little coward

Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick

Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch"

Andrew: "So could you

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words: one day (Loki: "one day")

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Maybe you'll change

Abandon all your wicked ways

Make amends and start anew again

Maybe you'll see

All the wrongs you did to me

And start all over, start all over again"

Loki: "Who am I kidding?

Now, let's not get overzealous here

You've always been a huge piece of shit

If I could kill you I would

But it's frowned upon in all fifty states

Having said that, burn in hell!"

(music)

"He's got carried away by the singing there." Rokurou said as he was impressive at the same time to see Andrew's wild side.

"True." Velvet said as she smiles a little while covering Number 2's ears and Magilou is quite impressed.

Andrew: "Tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words: one day (Loki: "one day")

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt."

(music)

Loki: "Karma's gonna come collect your debt."

Andrew: "Karma's gonna come collect your debt."

[Song end]

"Never heard that type of music before, but I like it!" Rokurou said.

"That was really impressive performance there, monster boy, foxy!" Magolou added.

"That's very loud song but for some reason, I like it!" Dyle shouted from the helm.

"Yes. That song can describe the Abbeys perfectly." Velvet said with a blush. 'You're a kind boy and who knows how to have fun, Andrew Stark.' She thought. Sadly, this doesn't last long...

"Everyone! Cannon fire!" Echo shouted

(Boom)

The ship is shaken by the cannon as Andrew drops on Magilou and Number 2 got push to the corner, causing the compass to fall into the water.

"Ow! Nice warning, Echo." Andrew said as he grabs on...something soft.

"What's this...this looks familiar...?" Andrew said as he realized what did his hand touched...one of his hand is touching Magilou's...*ahem* breasts.

"Why...am I feel so uncomfortable?" Magilou asked while moaning.

"Oh, Boss-man. You done it again." Loki said.

"Really, Loki?" Drake asked.

"Whoa!" Andrew said as he stands up in a hasty manner. "Sorry! Blame the cannonballs! It makes me unbalance and-Aah!" Andrew said before dodging an arm attack from Velvet, who is blushing.

"You pervert! You did it again! First me and now her!" Velvet said as she lunges towards him. "SAY YOUR PRAYERS!"

"RUN AWAY!" Andrew said as he runs away from Velvet in circles again.

"Well that went well." Rokurou said as Vita helps Magilou get up using psychic.

"Are you okay, Magilou?" Vita asked.

"I'm okay. It's just that..." Magilou said as she blush genuinely. Normally this is just an act, but this is real and it's unique. "This is the first time a boy touched my boobs."

"Well, can't comment that because I am not a human." Vita said.

'I think...I just found my co-star.' Magilou thought as she sees Andrew run away from Velvet. Drake look towards the ship on the back.

"There's a pirates ship behind us!" Drake shouted as Dyle look towards the flag.

"I recognized that flag. That's the Aifread's Pirates!" Dyle said.

"Bzzt bzzt bzzt! We're going to be sinking at this rate bzzt! The ship we're in isn't suited for combat!" Rotom exclaimed as Andrew and Velvet stop what we're doing.

"Everyone..." Andrew said as he pulls four pokeballs. "Return!" He said as he puts his Pokémon into their pokeball.

"Like Rotom said, this ship doesn't have a cannon!" Rokurou said.

"To land then! We'll fight them there!" Velvet said as she held Number 2 dearly. She doesn't know why but she suddenly has the urge to do so.

* * *

(In the West Laban Tunnel)

After they stop by an island, they get off the ship and instantly surrounded by the pirates.

"Huh? Well look at that. They're really are bunch of daemons. That works on our favor." A blonde haired young man said. He wears the classic pirate getup and seems to have a bird on his head because the hat can be look like a bird's nest. He then look towards Andrew and Rotom. "Well...most of them anyways."

"You knowingly pick fights with daemons? Must have a death wish." Rokurou said while glaring.

"You're in big trouble now that we're on land." Andrew said.

"Wipe them out, Number 2. That's an order!" Velvet said as Number 2 prepares for an attack spell.

"Hold on, you two! We're not the ones who you'll be fighting." The young man said as a blonde man with blue eyes and black markings underneath his eye bags appeared. His attire consists of tailored black trousers tightened with two belts and brown boots and gloves. He also wears an orange shirt, a loose white shirt and a black waistcoat, finished off by the long-dark business type jacket.

"It'll be me." The man said.

"Oh great. An older version of Gladion." Andrew muttered as Number 2 throw several cards towards him but the man summoned rock pillars from the ground and block the attack. This surprises Andrew and Rotom as well as the others.

"Tell me that guy just used Stone Edge." Andrew said as Rotom scans the man.

"According to analysis, His energy signature is similar to Number 2. And from the database, he's an Earth malak."

"So that wasn't Stone Edge? That's a relief." Andrew said.

"A malak?" Rokurou said.

"Wrong!" The man said as he goes on a fighting stance. "I'm the reaper."

Just as they about to battle, Andrew stops them.

"Hold on! I have someone that can battlr him." Andrew said as he pulls out a regular pokeball.

"A ball?" The man wondered. He probably thinks that what is young man up to.

"Akira! Let's go!" Andrew said as he throw the ball in the air as a Pokémon comes out from it.

"What the...?" The man said as he widen his eyes at what Pokémon that Andrew summon. It is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon covered in scaly armor. Most of its body is gray with some lighter gray areas as well as yellow and red markings. It has a rounded, beak-ish snout and small eyes nearly hidden under its head armor. On the tip of its snout is a patch of pale gray, and both the upper and lower jaws have a small, tooth-like spike on each side. The top of its head is covered by an elaborate arrangement of scales. At the front of the headdress is an oval scale, which is yellow with a red heart-shape at the base. On either side of the front scale is a chain of four circular scales; the first three scales are red with yellow trim and the last scale is solid yellow. Three additional chains of plain yellow scales extend from the back of the headdress. Running down the front of its long neck is a line of overlapping scales: one solid gray at the top, three larger gray ones with yellow rims, and one solid yellow scale at the bottom. A thick yellow stripe with a rounded projection in the center runs across its chest. Covering its shoulders are tufts of spiky, white feathers with small, gray scales overlapping them. Four overlapping scales cover the tops of its arms: three are gray with yellow edges, and the scales that cover its hands are red with yellow edges. It has four chains of scales, all of which consist of four scales, extending from just behind its shoulders. The two foremost chains are made of overlapping scales, and have a solid gray scale at the top followed by three scales with yellow edges. The other two chains are made up of only solid gray scales and do not appear to overlap. The lower half of its legs is dark gray, and there is a pale gray marking across each knee. Its hands have four yellow claws, while the feet have only three. A long line of slightly raised, pale gray scales runs down the center of its back to about halfway up its tapering tail. Near the tip of its tail are three sets of loose scales that increase in size near the tip. Each set is made up of four separate scales that encircle the tail; the two lower sets are solid yellow, while the set nearest the tip have gray centers. The very tip of its tail is pale gray. This Akira the Kommo-o...or rather a Totem sized Kommo-o that Andrew get.

"What is that?"

"An armored lizardman!?"

"Looks like Andrew's Pokémon are getting weirder and weirder." Rokurou said.

"I feel overshadowed." Dyle added.

"Well, this is interesting..." The man said.. "So I'll be fighting this lizardman." He then noticed the presence of Pokémon inside Andrew's pokeball.

"So you're today's opponent, hm?" Akira said as he goes on a fighting stance. "Then let us begin."

On cue, Both fighers charge towards and their fists collided, causing a shockwave that is felt by others.

"Impressive." The man said as he summon the same rock pillars to attack Akira, but dodges.

"Iron Tail!" Akira shouted as his tail glows white before slamming the man with it.

"Captain!" The pirates shouted in worry as the man they called captain.

"I'm fine." The man assured them as he attacks again, manage to land a hit on Akira eventhough it's not much.

"Well, It seems you're a worthy opponents." Akira said. "However, it's time I stop playing around. Swords Dance!" Akira shouted as Twelve blue glowing swords circle around Akira. Red and orange lights shoot upwards in front of it and then balls of the same colored aura appear in front of Akira, before disappearing, raising its Attack.

"Close Combat!" Akira said as gets in front the man before repeatedly punching and kicking the man at fast speed.

"Woah, that's literally a close combat." Magilou said as they sees Akira ends the barrage with a kick, which the man managed to block it. They then jump away from each other.

"Looks like Akira and the earth malak are equal in strength." Rotom commented.

"Shall we continue?" Akira asked as the man gets off from his fighting stance and shake his head.

"As much as I want to, This is enough." The man said. "Maybe we can fight again should the opportunity rises."

"I will wait." Akira said as the man look towards Andrew.

"Kid, you trained your daemon very well."

"I wouldn't say him for a daemon. Let's just say he's an armored lizardman. Plain and simple." Andrew said.

"Alright, let's talk about this later." The man said as he look towards them. "Why don't you join us, boy."

"Nope." Andrew said.

"I should have known you would say that." The man said.

"What can you expect, First Mate? A sane kid will always said no." The young man asked.

"Well, aren't you the impudent one." Velvet said.

"Says the daemon who torched Hellawes." Eizen said as he look towards Andrew. "Guess that means you're the boy who summoned a bat dragon to finish off two praetors."

"You knew about that?" Rokurou asked.

"I hope you realize that we're doing you a favor. If you'd stayed on that course, you would've smashed against the gate of Vortigern." The man said.

"Vortigern?" Andrew asked as Rotom starts explaining.

"According to the databse, Vortigern is a military base that guards the narrow northern sea route between Northgand and Westgand. The fortress consist of two massive archways overlooking the straight, with the second archway containing the main gate itself. The gate is controlled via two switches inside the archway. Several Abbey battleships are reported to be stationed there." Rotom explained.

"As your red malak said, it's quite the fortress." The man said.

"You're headed to Midgand, aren't you? That means you're gonna you're gonna have go through the narrows up ahead." The young man said. "But the kingdom has a massive fortress there built to defend them...with a tremendous gate."

"A fortress...?" Velvet said as she puts her on her chin.

"If that's true, then we're in your debt." Rokurou said.

"We desire to pass through as well, but we lack the strength. I propose we form a partnership." The man said as Velvet stare at him.

"I'd be a fool to blindly trust the words of a pirate." Velvet said as she declined the offer.

"Do you really want to see the gate for yourself? We won't stop you. We'll even throw you a nice funeral, if you like." The man said as he walk past through the group.

"So...we can say no?" Andrew asked.

"Your business is your business, and ours is ours. There's nothing more to say." The man answered as the blonde haired young man catches up to him.

"But First Mate! Y-You can't go alone! We'll all come with you!" The young man said.

"You'd only get in the way. Stick to the plan and focus on your duties aboard the Van Eltia." The man said as he climbed the vines and enters the cave up.

"Well that went well bzzt." Rotom said as Andrew returned Akira.

"You can say that again." Andrew added as the group try to find a way to fix this problem.

* * *

(Somewhere, ?)

"I-Impossible! There's no way a girl like you can kill all of my men! This must be a nightmare!" A bandit leader said with disbelief as he sees all of his men dead on the floor. Standing in front of him is a 18 years old dark purple haired young woman with red eyes. Her outfit consists of a blue outfit with black thigh highs, blue boots and red scarf (Alternate version of Seryu Ubiquitous's second attire). She wields a double sword that she can spilt in two.

"It's not a nightmare." She said as she aimed her sword at the bandit's throat. "But this is."

"Think again!" The bandit leader said as he throw a smoke bomb to escape her.

"Damn." She cursed as she spins her weapon like a fan. Once the smoke subsided, the bandit escaped.

"Guess. He's escaped." She said as she splits the sword and sheathed omn her back.

"But not for long." She said before running after the bandit.

(With the bandit leader)

"Haha! Stupid girl! She won't be kill me now!" The bandit leader gloated. "Once I recover, I'll-Ow!" He said as he steps on something and falls on the ground.

He then sees a white, sticky, puffy substance on his legs, preventing him to get up. "What is this crap?!" He said as more of the substance covered his arms.

"Oh shit!" He cursed.

"It's time to pay for your mistakes." The girl said as she arrived.

"Wait! Wait! Let's be rational!" The bandit said. "I can give you money to-"

"You have nothing to offer me." The girl said as she ends the bandit leader with a stab.

"Tch. Fat bastard trying to bribe me." She muttered as two creatures approache her. There are Pokémon. One is a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. It produces a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose. Unusual as it is, but this is a Pokémon, more specifically, Froakie.

Next to it is a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. It has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of slightly small, curved gray horns. This Pokémon is Houndoom.

"Well, I guess that went well...I think. You know that Karai can just burn him" Froakie commented who speaks in a male voice.

"Task is a task, Jiraiya. It never said about keeping him alive." The girl replied.

"True that, Erika." Houndoom named Karai said. It's voice is like that of a female.

"We should head back to the guild before heading home. Grampa will be worried sick." The girl named Erika said as she heads back. How are a Froakie and a Houndoom enter this world is a story for another time.

* * *

(With Andrew's group)

"Guess we should team up with the guy." Andrew said. He and the others have talked to the young man named Benwick as well as Dyle. When Andrew asked about where their captain is, they simply said that's their goal. When Andrew heard about the First Mate having a curse, Rotom revealed that he detected an unusual energy when identifying the man.

"Yes. We shared the same goal with them. I don't think we have choice but to band together." Velvet said, agreeing with Andrew.

"True enough. If forward lies destruction, and backwards lies doom, sideways is your only option!" Magilou said dramatically.

"But from the sounds of it, you don't really want to help bzzt." Rotom said as he sweatdropped.

"Unless If you're darling, I won't." Magilou said as Andrew noticed the D-word.

"darling?" Andrew asked.

"Duh! I meant you, monster boy!" Magilou said as Andrew was surprised.

"Huh?" Andrew said as Magilou grab one of his hand.

"Especially with the title "Champion", we are destined for greatness!" Magilou said as he confused while others confused by the word "Champion".

"Chanpion? Andrew, what is she talking about?" Rokurou asked.

"A long story." The inventor answered as Velvet pulls Andrew by the other hand out of...jealousy perhaps?

"Enough, let's get going already." Velvet said.

"Oh, what's this? Afraid that I'll just take darling from you?" Magilou teased as Velvet slightly offended.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Velvet retorted.

"Oh if you really don't know..." Magilou said as she gets closer to Andrew. "Maybe I'll just keep him to-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll eat you!" Velvet said as she summon her daemon arm.

"Whoo, scary." Magilou said as Andrew gets between them.

"As much I want to hear this, I think we need to hustle now." Andrew said as Velvet deactivate her daemon arm.

"You're lucky that I'm unable to use attack spells now. Otherwise, you're toast." Magilou said haughtily.

"When that happens, I'll just devour you." Velvet said as they all climb the vines before entering the cave.

* * *

(In the Reverse World)

Giratina is flying around his domain. He's body is quite different now when meeting Andrew. He now has a serpentine look, with six black ghostly streamers on its back with red spikes at the tips. Its legs are reduced to spikes, and four additional golden spikes appear near the edge of its tail. It the three gold half-rings can grip objects. The horns on its head are now facing the back, and the black vertical stripe is broken into pieces and runs all the way down its body. This is Giratina's Origin Forme.

"He should be here any minute now." Giratina said as a portal opens in front of him. What comes out of it is a small light purple Pokémon with several pink markings. There is a v-shaped marking on its chest and bands around its wrists. Additionally, there are pink markings around its head and a growth on top resembling hair tied into a ponytail. There is a yellow, ring-shaped marking in the center of its forehead, and it has green eyes with yellow sclera. On either side of its head is a dark gray horn that curves slightly upward. Hoopa has three gold rings: one large one around its lower body and one hanging freely on each of its horns. Its arms are not attached to its body and float next to it. Each arm has a small golden spike on one end and a hand similar to a mitten on the other. There is a golden spike on each shoulder, which is similar to those on its arms. Its lower body consists only of a wispy structure similar to its ponytail. This is Hoopa, a Mythical Pokémon.

"Sorry that I called you when you're busy, Hoopa." Giratina said as he apologized.

"It's all cool, Giratina. I can spare a few time so I can talk to you." Hoopa said. "What's the occasion?"

"Do you find Arceus behaving weird?" Giratina asked Hoopa.

"Not that I know of." Hoopa said.

"You see, I'm currently on an investigation regarding Arceus. Why you ask? I can't help but thinking that something's not right with Arceus." Giratina said.

"And you need my help to land you a hand. Is that it?" Hoopa asked.

"Yes." Giratina said as Hoopa think this for awhile before looking towards the Renegade Pokémon.

"I'll see what I can do then. But are Dialga and Palkia know this?" Hoopa said before asking.

"Sadly, no. They're really oblivious to this." Giratina said.

"If they're so loyal to Arceus now, they won't hesitate to treat you as a threat. So, you'll just have to find a way without making finding out about your investigation." Hoopa explained.

"Yes. I will." Giratina said.

"Okay. I'll keep in touch." Hoopa said as he leaves the Reverse World.

"Okay...I will find out what you're hiding, Arceus." Giratina said as he goes somewhere.

* * *

(With Andrew's group)

"Incoming!" Andrew said as he switch into his Sky Plate form. His attire (which is now a Hawaiin t-shirt with bird motif) is bluish white. He has a pair of wings that make him mistaken for an angel and has aviator goggles. He's group are currently facing a swarm of scorpion that is quite big.

"Looks like darling has ascended to the heavens and becomes an angel." Magilou said.

"Just the wings, though." Andrew said as he flies up.

"Survive this, you Skorupi knockoffs. Air Slash!" Andrew shouted as his wings shoots saws made of wind towards the scorpions, killing some of them. Velvet just slice and devour the scorpion daemons, Rokurou just slice and dice them, and Number 2 proceeds to give the group some power boost. And this is the third time they ran into a swarm of scorpion daemons.

"Careful! They're poisonous bzzt!" Rotom warned. He's currently with Magilou.

"Guess I need some backup, then." Andrew said as he pulls out a regular pokeball.

"Bella, time to take the stage!" Andrew said as he throws the ball upward as he summon another Pokémon.

"Guess we're seeing another one of Andrew's Pokémon." Rokurou said as everyone witnessed the Pokémon. They see a marine Pokémon that resembles a cross between a sea lion and a mermaid. Most of its body is white, but it has a long, fish-like tail. It has a long snout with round, pink nose, bright blue eyes with long white eyelashes, and long light blue hair trailing off the back of its head. A tiara-like structure rests on its forehead, consisting of a line of pearls with a pink sea star at one corner and a thin, transparent blue fin extending back over its hair. Its hair is contained to a ponytail by two strings of pearls. There are three fins similar to the one on its crown on its body: one that drapes around its shoulders and chest, one around its waist where the fishtail begins, and one near the tip of its tail. It has long front fins with three digits. Its long fish-like tail is bright blue with small pointed, pink fins around its hips. Its tail fins are white, and it is capable of using them as feet to stand up. This is Bella the Primarina.

"It's seems my next concert its about to began." Bella said as she ready to fight.

"A sea lion mermaid? That's something." Magilou said.

"Bella, the stage is yours." Andrew said.

"I will." Bella said before forming a blue and white orb. "Ice Beam!" She said as fires multiple light blue beams from the ball at the scorpion daemons, causing them to be killed and some frozen.

"So it can use ice powers? That will be certainly useful." Velvet said as she kills some scorpion daemons who attempted to attack her from behind.

"Aqua Jet!" Bella shouted in a singing tone as she covered with water before ramming some of the scorpion daemons, damaging them.

"Alright, Bella..." Andrew said as he comes down and changes into his Splash Plate form. His attire now a blue hawaiian t-shirt, light brown shorts, and a pair of sandals. His hair is now blue. On his head is a diving goggles. "Let's do this together."

"Wow, darling looks stylish now." Magilou said.

"Good hair, Andrew." Rokurou commented.

"Thanks." He said before looking towards Bella. "You ready, girl? Fo"

"I am." She replied.

"All together now." Andrew as he and Bella took a deep breath. Bella stands up on her tail as her hair got loose.

"You are the ocean's gray waves...destined to seek life beyond the shore..." Andrew and Bella sang as they form an orb of water above their heads.

"An orb made of water? That's new." Velvet commented.

"Sparkling Aria!" Both of them shouted as they throw the orb towards the remaining scorpion daemons.

"Guess that's the last of them." Velvet said as she and Rokurou unsheaths their weapons.

"Alright. Everyone, let's continue." Andrew said as everyone including Bella start moving again.

(Skit: Sparkling Bella)

"So...Bella was it? You're powerful despite how you looks." Velvet complimented to Bella.

"Thank you. Though I suggest you should never judge a Pokémon by it looks." Bella said before she sings a few notes.

"You sure love singing a lot." Rokurou said.

"Why thank you. My voice need to be in tip-top shape so I can perform well on the next performance." Bella said.

"A fellow performer, eh? We could be great partners." Magilou said. "Especially that move where you forms an orb of water by singing. How do you that?"

"Well, that's because of Bella's natural ability as a Primarina." Andrew said.

"I'm not quite understand." Velvet said as everyone who is not Andrew, Rotom, and Number 2 are confused.

"Allow me!" Rotom said as he shows an image of a Primarina. **"Primarina, the Soloist Pokémon. A Water and Fairy type. And the final evolution form of Popplio. Primarina uses water balloons and its voice as its main weapons. Water balloons are released as it dances, and are controlled by its voice. In the moonlight, the balloons glitter and create a beautiful scene. However, some of the balloons are explosive and triggered by touch. To Primarina, every battle is a stage. This Pokémon uses the non-explosive balloons as platforms to tease opponents. Because its voice is instrumental in its battle strategy, its care should be a priority for Trainers. The melody it uses has been passed down for generations."** Rotom explained.

"A fairy!? This sea lion mermaid?!" Magilou exclaimed.

"Yup despite how it looks." Andrew said.

"Here, I'll give you a demonstration." Bella said as she makes a water balloon from her nose.

"Wow..." Velvet said as the balloon flies on top of her...before it burst and the raven haired girl found herself soaked in water.

"Haha! You got wet!" Magilou said as she laughed. "Even daemons need a bath once in awhile!"

"The balloons we made as Rotom describe, are quite sensitive." Bella explained.

"I should have just avoided." Velvet said as she sees Andrew hands her a towel.

"Dry yourself with this." He said.

"Thanks..." Velvet said as she take the towel from his hand and begin dry herself.

"This is goes without saying...but you and Bella share something in common." Velvet said.

"Oh, really? That sure is something." Andrew said.

"With their hobbies of singing, that's understandable bzzt." Rotom said as Velvet hands him the towel than pass it to Andrew.

"Well, my mom taught me when I do feel like singing, then do it." Andrew said as he puts the towel into his bag.

"To be completely honest, Andrew was the one who taught me to sing well." Bella said.

"That's good to know." Rokurou said as Bella sings for few notes again.

'Yup, he's definitely the one I'm looking for...my co-star.' Magilou thought as the group keep on walking.

(Skit end)

The group decides to avoid the daemons as they encounter the malak. He just finished off the scorpion daemon.

"Bzzt! His energy went dangerous again!" Rotom explained.

"Must be his curse." Andrew said as the malak look towards Andrew and Rotom..

"Boy. Your red malak seems to aware of my curse." the earth malak said.

"Actually, sir. He's a Pokémon, not a malak." Andrew corrected.

"Pokémon? Are they new types of daemons?" The pirate asked.

"One could say that." Andrew said as he just agreed with Eizen. "Anyways, we're here for the alliance."

"I see. So you've chosen to trust a pirate?" The malak asked.

"Not for a moment. But if you're prepared to lend us the use of your ship and crew until we reach the capital, we'll help you." Velvet explained the terms.

"I'll agree on to those terms." The man said. "But there's something I need to tell you all first..." He said before he pulls a gold coin that lands on his hand which it lands on tails. The tails is in the form of a grim reaper.

"I bring ill fortune to all those around me. The "Reaper's Curse". I could flip this coin a thousand times and still land on tails. Trying to get through the fort cost the lives of five good sailors." The malak pirate explained.

"That's scary." Andrew commented.

"If you join up with me, I can't guarantee your safety." The malak said.

"If that's the case, we'll do it." Andrew said with determination, which shocked the malak.

"You sure, boy? You look like the first to fall." The malak asked.

"He can handle it. He did threatened a praetor after all." Rokurou said as he supported Andrew.

"If that's what you wanted, I won't stop you. Just know the consequences of your actions." The man said before warning the inventor.

"I will." Andrew replied.

"So, why would you go out of your way to warn us?" Velvet asked, cold tone as usual.

"Even daemons don't want to meet an unfair death, right?" The malak said as he throw the coin at Velvet, which she catches it.

"If you still want go with me, just know risks." The malak said.

"Can I try it?" Andrew asked Velvet with curiosity.

"Just let me." Velvet said to Andrew before looking towards the malak. "Works for me. I land on tails, I'll flip it to heads on my own." Velvet boasted as she throws the coin back to the malak that he caught it. He opens his hand, revealing the coin lands on heads which is in the form of woman. He makes a small smirk before looking towards at Velvet and co. after he put the coin in his pocket.

"Your name?" The malak asked.

"Velvet." Velvet said her name before looking towards Number 2, who is beside her. "This is Number 2."

"Rokurou. A pleasure." Rokurou introduced.

"I am the Mighty Magilou, witch extraordinaire." Magilou said as she introduced herself in a kabuki pose.

"I'm Andrew. Andrew Stark." Andrew said as he look towards Rotom. "And this is Rotom, one of my best companions."

"Nice to meet you bzzt." Rotom said.

"My name is Bella. A Primarina. It's pleasure to meet you." Bella introduced as she stands up on her tail and bow before going back to her normal position.

"Eizen." The malak named Eizen said as he introduced himself.

"You've got a plan of attack, I'm sure. Let's hear it." Velvet said.

"To put it bluntly, Vortigern is impregnable. It won't fall to an attack whether by sea or land." Eizen explained.

"No plan, then?!" Rotom asked as Andrew got an inspiration.

"Wait...What if the fort was attack from both sides?" Andrew asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Velvet commented.

"Smart kid. That's exactly what I was thinking. First we send in the Van Eltia to draw their fleet out of the narrows. Then we slip inside and open the sea gate ourselves. The Van Eltia will then break away and rush back into the channel. We'll climb aboard and push through." Eizen explained.

"One slip and we're all as good as dead." Rokurou said.

"Then don't slip, and we're not dead." Velvet replied coldly.

"Walking with the reaper, eh?" Rokurou said.

"More like walking with the devil." Andrew muttered.

"The plan is already in motion." Eizen said as everyone keeps walking, following Eizen.

* * *

(Somewhere, ?)

"I told you a billion times, I'm. Not. Joining the Abbeys. As long as I'm alive. Get that through your thick head for once, will you!" Erika said angrily towards a female exorcist praetor. She has wine red hair that she tied in ponytail, blue eyes, and wears an exorcist praetor uniform. With her are several orderlies. Her weapons is a sword amd shield.

"But plaese listen! You can't stop living like this! You and your animal friends can help us!" The praetor said.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it, Hildegard?" Erika glared.

"By force. Which I really don't want to resort to that." The praetor named Hildegard said.

"If I did join you, my friends will probably got their wills and emotion sealed." Erika said.

"But it's the only-"

"Way? No matter where you look at it, it's clearly wrong!" Erika said as she look towards Jiraiya and Karai. "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

"Wait just a-" Hildegard never gets to finish as Karai fires a Flame Burst towards her, though she managed to dodge.

"When she said we're done, we're done." Karai said.

"Why you little-" One of the orderlies said as they ready their weapons but Hildegard stops them.

"Before you go, there's something I want to ask you." Hildegard asked.

"I'm listening." Erika said as she look towards Hildegard with hostility still.

"I heard from rumors that you're living together with an elderly dragon?" She asked.

"So what if I am?" She asked.

"At least give us the dragon. It will infect its malevolence on you!" Hildegard said as Erika angry at this.

"Repeat that sentence one more time, I dare you." Erika said as she grab Hildegard by the collar.

"Come on. Trash talk about Grampa, I dare you bitch!" Erika said.

"Grampa? That's what you called it-" She said before Erika punched Hildegard in the face, causing her to fall to the ground where she rub the punch spot.

"Never called Grampa "it" again! He's different than other dragons!" Erika said. "If he was vicious like others, I won't be alive at this point!"

"But still, please join-" Hildegard said before being interrupted.

"I don't want to join a group who killed my parents. That was the old me." She said as Hildegard were taken aback at this.

"The next time we meet, we'll be enemies." Erika said as she, Jiraiya, and Karai left them.

"You okay, Lady Hildegard?" One of the orderlies asked as Hildegard gets with the help of them.

"I'm fine." Hildegard said.

"Should we after her?" One of them asked.

"No. Not yet." Hildegard said as she look towards Erika before turn around and leave. 'Please change your mind soon. I could really need your help?' She thought as she reminisce the time she's still friends with Erika.

* * *

(Flashback: 2 years ago)

 _"You made it to the Abbeys? Congratulations, Hilda!" A 17 years old Erika congratulated Hildegard who is nicknamed "Hilda"._

 _"Thanks! It was hard but I was unable to. But..." Hildegard said as suddenly shudders. She is wearing an exorcist orderly uniform. "In exchange, me and the rest of the recruits are forced to drink the sale'tomah as the welcome initiation. Eventhough I was raised by an exorcist."_

 _"Oh I heard about those. They may smell sweet, but they taste sour." Erika said._

 _"I was an idiot to fall for that." Hildegard said as Erika put her hand on Hildegard's shoulder._

 _"As long as you get into the Abbey, then it's alright." Erika assured the wine hair girl._

 _"Thanks, Erika." Hildegard said. "Say, when will you join the Abbey?"_

 _"After I'm done some stuff with my father." Erika answered._

 _"Oh okay." Hildegard said as she look towards Erika. "When the time you join, we'll be partners."_

 _"That's an idea that I agree." Erika said as she look towards the sky. "When I become an exorcist, I want to make the world a better place. Where people can live happily with no worries of daemons." She said._

 _"World peace, huh? That's what I was thinking." Hildegard said as they spend some time left together._

* * *

(Flashback end)

Hildegard finished reminiscing as she sheds some tears. 'My only wish is...just being friends with you just like old times.' She thought.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 4: The Fort, the Turtlez, and the Butterfly**

* * *

 **Chapter 3's out! I hope you like it! I made Andrew a singer as explained above.**

 **Fun facts time:**

 **-Bella is named after Belle because someone will appear based on Prince Adam/The Beast.**

 **-Akira name comes from a character from Virtua Fighter, no need to guess who.**

 **-Erika's Froakie, Jiraiya, named because foreshadowing it's evolution as well as a tribute of a character of the same name from Naruto while Karai the Houndoom is named after a character.**

 **-No need to guess what kind of creature is Erika's "Grampa".**

 **Oh one more thing: I have a RWBY fanfic if you don't know. Make sure you read and leave some reviews in it too.**

 **Leave a review and have a wonderful day!**


	7. The Fort, the Turtlez, and the Butterfly

_**Chapter 4: The Fort, the Turtlez, and the Butterfly**_

[Intro theme]

(With Andrew and co.)

"Hm, looks like the vines is too tough to be cut down." Andrew said as he tried to use Cut but it's too thick. After Eizen joins them, the group continues their journey while defeating and avoiding some daemons.

"I'm carrying some flint. Just burn through it." Eizen said.

"There's no need for a flint. I got this." Andrew said as he changed into his Flame Plate form. His attire, hair, and eyes is now red.

"Red and hot. That's what you are, darling." Magilou complimented.

"Stay back, guys. This could get nasty." Andrew said as he formed a fireball in his hand.

"Incinerate!" Andrew said as he throws the fireball at the vines, causing them to be burn down.

"Nice, Andrew. Let's continue." Rokurou said as everyone continue. As they walk through the tunnel, they're attack by the daemons again before defeating them all the same. Even the new mushroom daemon, which he just burn them no problem. Andrew take samples of them in order to show to one of his friends in Alola.

"The kid has been real quiet lately. You think maybe there's something wrong with him?" Rokurou asked with worried expression.

"Yeah. As if being emotionless is bad enough, he's being quiet now." Andrew added.

"Number 2's always been that way." Velvet answered as Number 2 suddenly stop.

"Stop that. Calling him by a number is cruel." Rokurou retorted.

"That's why I named all of my Pokémon except Rotom because he's like it as it is." Andrew said.

"What's "Rokurou" mean?" Velvet asked.

"Um..."Sixth Son" technically." Rokurou asked as Number 2 sees some flowers nearby, eyeing them with interest.

"Sixth son...? That means you have five more siblings?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah...but most of them are dead. One of them is my personal objective." Rokurou explained.

"Well...I won't pry about it." Andrew answered as he don't want to pry into someone else's business.

"Same thing then." Velvet said.

"But there's a difference for that!" Rokurou retorted.

"Alright, how about you Andrew. Where the name Bella comes from?" Velvet asked as she look towards the inventor.

"Oh that's simple. I got my name from a character named Belle in a story called "Beauty and the Beast"." Bella answered in Andrew's place.

"Ah yes. I know that tale. It's heartbreaking tale between a cursed prince and a beautiful girl who is father is being ridiculed." Magilou said in her usual dramatic way.

"I'm surprising you-" Andrew said before he was interrupted.

"AHHH!" Number 2 yelled as he stumbles upon a scorpion daemon, who is ready to attack him.

"Not in my watch, you don't! Strike Fist!" Andrew said as he activated one of his gauntlet and punch the daemon with it.

"Stone Lance!" Eizen said as he attack the scorpion too, causing it to be killed.

"Whoo, that was a close call." Andrew said as he deactivated his gauntlets as Velvet rush towards Number 2.

"Why didn't you say anything!? If it weren't for Andrew and Eizen, you'll be dead!" Velvet asked.

"Because you ordered me to shut my mouth." Number 2 said as Andrew facepalm.

"In other words, it's your fault." Andrew said as he sighed.

"That's not what I meant! Why? Why would you do that!?" Velvet asked as he shake the boy.

"Whoa, easy there, Velvet!" Andrew said as he and Rokurou calm her down.

"Let me guess, you were abound by an exorcist?" Eizen asked as Number 2 nods.

"Figures. The boy's will has been sealed away. Malakhim have individual personality, just like humans. But exorcists have developed methods to seal those personalities away...so they can use malakhim as uncomplaining tools." Eizen explained.

"Will he always stay like this?" Rokurou asked.

"It's hard to say. I haven't heard a malak escape from the exorcist before." Eizen answered.

"From a great man and I quote: "Life cannot be contained. Life breaks free. Life...finds the way"." Andrew said. "I think he can get those wills sooner than you expected." He said.

"I didn't know you could be wise, Andrew." Rokurou said.

"Another benefit of going on a journey." Andrew replied as they continued towards their destination. As they walk for awhile, Andrew found some chests and the group defeated some daemons but little easier thanks to Bella's Ice Beam.

* * *

"Listen, kid. If you're ever in trouble, speak up ok?" Rokurou said to Number 2.

"If I'm in...trouble?" Number 2 asked.

"Yeah. You're a member of our group which made you our responsibility." Andrew added.

(Skit: The Way Malakhim Used To Be)

"You said exorcist bind malakhim's free will, right?" Rokurou asked.

"Yeah. We're lived in this world in a long time, and we're our own folk, just like humans. Only a small portion of humans—- those with strong resonance, like the exorcists— were able to perceive our existence." Eizen explained.

"But the Advent changed that." Rokurou said as Andrew widen his eyes at this.

'The Advent? So that's the name of the incident that Dialga showed me and Rotom.' Andrew thought. 'What a terrible event.'

"Now malakhim can be seen by ordinary people. We're being robbed of our free will and made into obedient tools. Humans praise Artorius for providing a miraculous new weapon against daemons, but malakhim aren't mere objects." Eizen said.

"Data updated bzzt." Rotom said as he update his database regarding the malakhim.

"...Malakhim aren't things?" Number 2 asked. He seems to overheard the conversation.

"They are..." Velvet answered coldly. "As far as Artorius concerned, malakhim, daemons, and even humans are all just stepping stones for him, everything in service to his utopia of reason. That's all anyone to him...Even my brother..." Velvet said as Andrew clenched his fist, vowing that he'll make Artorius pay for destroying her life.

(Skit end)

Everyone walks through the tunnel while battling some daemon.

(Skit: Ride Pokémon)

"Hey, Magilou. You tired?" Andrew asked.

"Define "tired"." Magilou said as she's clearly tired.

"It seems you are." Andrew said as he pulls out a Nest Ball. "Bullseye, Let go!" Andrew said as he summons another Pokémon.

It is a large, equine Pokémon with short, brown fur and a black-and-red mane and tail. It has heavy-lidded, black eyes with a red rim along the bottom, a red blaze on its muzzle, and long, pointed black ears with brown insides. This Pokémon's mane extends down around its eyes. Along the top of its neck, its mane is black with red at the tip and stands up straight. On either side of its neck, the mane forms three thick structures similar to dreadlocks with red mud around the tI ips. The mane extends all the way down its back in a thin line before becoming its tail. The tail appears similar to its dreadlocks, but is much larger and has several black notches missing from the mud around the tip. Around its hooves is a protective coating of red mud, which has three notches around the bottom. It has a saddle on its body with pockets and handlebars. This is Eeyore the Mudsdale, a Ride Pokémon.

"A horse?" Rokurou asked.

"How a big creature like that fits into a small ball?" Eizen asked with disbelief at what he see.

"Believe me, Eizen. Pokeballs are designed to carry even the biggest of all Pokémon in here." Andrew answered. "On the plus side, Any Pokémon who got captured through this kept their free wills." Andrew explained while assuring Eizen.

"So what kind of Pokémon is this?" Velvet asked.

"Allow me!" Rotom said as he shows the image of a Mudsdale. " _ **Mudsdale, the Draft Horse Pokémon. A Ground type. And the evolved form of Mudbray. Mudsdale**_ _ **is known for both its powerful body and emotional fortitude, which prevents it from becoming agitated. Regardless of the trouble it is in, it will never cry out and defeats opponents with a single blow. The mud around its legs gives its kicks extra force; one kick can turn a car into a scrap pile. When galloping, its hooves can dig holes in asphalt. While it is not swift, it has excellent stamina and can continue on for three days and three nights while dragging over 10 tons.**_ " Rotom explained.

"Wow...! So this Pokémon can go on three days and three nights while carrying heavy stuffs? That's impressive if you asked me." Rokurou said.

"Aye. Other than it has a great stamina, it also didn't agitate in the slightest things." Eizen added.

"Here you go, Magilou." Andrew said as he help Magilou get onto Eeyore.

"Ah, that's much better." Magilou said. "I could use to this." She said.

"If you need anything, Magilou, just say the word." Andrew said as he look towards Rokurou. "Is there something wrong, Rokurou?"

"I was wondering where do you get the saddle?" Rokurou asked.

"I got it as a gift from a friend. He and his family lived on a farm back where we come from." Andrew said. "And unlike most of my Pokémon, Eeyore here is a Ride Pokémon."

"Ride Pokémon?" Velvet and co. asked.

"In Alola, people used Pokémon as another form of transportation in everyday life. Ride Pokémon can be easily identified by their saddles. Some trainer owns Pokémon to use as transportation because there are some paths that can only to get through by a certain Pokémon." Rotom explained.

"I see...so it's no different from here?" Velvet asked.

"But it's close." Rotom said.

"Can I look at those stuffs there? I am kind of curious." Eizen said.

"Knock yourself out." Andrew said as Eizen went towards the pocket of the saddle as he searched through the part. It's not long until he pulls out a magazine.

"Is this some kind of book?" Eizen asked.

"Actually, Eizen. That's called a magazine." Andrew said as Eizen as he opens the mag.

"...!" Eizen widen his eyes.

"Something wrong, Eizen?" Rokurou asked.

"You might want to see this yourself." Eizen said as he hands Rokurou the magazine, then he too shared Eizen's reaction. It's a page that shows the forest Pokémon.

"Holy crap! That's a lot of Pokémon in this page." Rokurou said as he shows it to Velvet, then Magilou, and then Number 2.

"Looks like there are more of them than we thought." Velvet said.

"One might rather live with them than daemons." Magilou said.

"There over more than 800 species of Pokémon where we come from." Rotom said.

"I see...Maybe some day, I'll visit there, catches, and train one myself." Eizen said as he imagine seeing himself training a Pokémon.

"I don't know about that, but everyone can dream though." Andrew said as he puts the magazine back inside Eeyore's saddle as they continue walking.

"Oh yeah..." Andrew said as he pulls out Bella's pokeball. "Great job, Bella. Return!" Andrew said as he returned the Soloist Pokémon back to her pokeball before continuing their journey once more.

(Skit end)

After several minutes of walking, they find a strange humanoid waving around.

"Turtlez! Turtlez!" The humanoid said.

"Whoa, looks like there are Squirtle man here. Interesting." Andrew said.

"Are you a...turtle daemon or something?" Velvet asked the humanoid.

"No no, you gotz it all wrong! I'm the White Turtlez. Sorry about spookin' youz all!" The humanoid known as the White Turtlez.

"If you're no daemon, that means you're a malak right?" Rokurou asked as he is confused at this.

"Nope! I'm just a plain 'ol Turtlez! Nothin' more 'n nothin' less!" The White Turtlez denied.

"Rotom, what are Turtlez really?" Andrew asked Rotom.

"According to the database,..." Rotom said as he shows a picture of a Turtlez. "Turtlez is a creature that has the aspects of human and turtle that lives in this world. They're easily recognized by their turtle shell and hat that resemble a turtle itself as well their turtle-like robe. Their speaking methods are intentionally bizarre and accented, slightly changing the pronunciation and spelling of many words to include "z" at the end. These race are specialized in trade and often offering their services everywhere in the world."

"A merchant, that's certainly be useful." Andrew said as he said the forbidden word.

"I'm sure you guyz have lotsa questionz about me, but for now, I'd appreciate it if you could hold off on 'em!" The White Turtlez said.

"Uh, right...Sure, if you insist." Rokurou replied.

"Much obliged." The White Turtlez said.

"As Rotom explained, the Turtlez are traveling merchants of considerably savvy. Their service could be useful for members of the underworld like us." Eizen explained.

"Underworld? But we're still here." Rotom said the obvious, doesn't understand the word.

"It's just a metaphor, bud." Andrew said to his fairy companion.

"You don't say? Sounds handy." Velvet commented. But little does she knows, she said the forbidden word.

"You betcha! And at 'ol Turtlez's shop, we believe the customer's smile is what matterz most!" The White Turtlez said before looking at them with serious expression. "That bein' said, this being where it is, my pricez unfortunately might be little on the high—"

"Right. Handy my ass." Andrew said as he facepalm.

"Oh no. You're going to give us a bargain." Velvet interrupted.

"I'd love to do that, seez, but when you doez business out in remote areaz like this, the costz add up and, well..." The White Turtlez explained.

"You're just taking advantage of the situation bzzt." Rotom said.

"Um...I can'tz entirely deny that, but..." The White Turtlez admitted as Andrew got an idea.

"Let me handle this, Velvet." Andrew said to Velvet as he goes towards the White Turtlez. "You said you want more money, yes?"

"Youz tryin' to bribe me?" The White Turtlez asked.

"No...well maybe." Andrew said. "I was wondering that if you and I can make some sort of a deal." Andrew said as he pulls an blue sparkling rectangular shard. "You see this? This is the Comet Shard, meaning this little baby is come from space. And you know what else? This particular item can be sold to a high price where I come from. And they might be sell in high price here."

"Whoa, thatz indeed a peculiar item youz got there." The White Turtlez said.

"Yup. Just sell us your wares at market price and it could be yours." Andrew said as the White Turtlez think this for awhile before nod.

"Youz gotz yourself a deal, mister!" The White Turtlez said, agreeing the terms.

"Oh I forget to smile so we can seal the deal! Since that's your policy." Andrew said as he smile.

"Much obliged, brotha!" The White Turtlez said as he look towards Velvet and co.

"Well? Don't justz stand there, let'sz do business!" The White Turtlez said.

"Wow, that went well." Rokurou said.

"Looks like darling is quite the silver tongue if he can convince that Turtlez." Magilou said.

"Yeah. In fact with his help, we could complete some task that doesn't require fighting in no time." Eizen said.

"Agreed. There are times that conflicts can be finished through negotiations bzzt!" Rotom said as Velvet purchase some items from the White Turtlez.

"Thank youz for your patronage, seez!" White Turtlez said as he wave goodbye as everyone continue their journey.

* * *

"That was impressive, Andrew. But how did you manage to convince him though?" Rokurou asked.

"I just give an item that can be sold to a high price and he just agreed." Andrew answered.

"Is that okay, Andrew?" Rotom asked.

"Oh I'm okay with it. I still have more anyways." Andrew said.

"Well it's better than my way which is involved devouring him and snatch all of his wares." Velvet said.

"It's a good thing I picked a last terrifying option." Andrew said.

"Still, that Turtlez is an interesting guy." Number 2 said.

"The world is a big place, kid. You could learn a lot about it and meets a lot strangers out there since I happened to know a lot about traveling." Andrew said.

"So I'm discovering." Number 2 said.

"Heh. He probably took one look at us and thought the very same thing." Eizen said.

"Hmph. A daemon, a malak, a self proclaiming witch, a boy who has godly powers and can summon monsters, and a reaper. We've got it all." Rokurou said.

"Ain't that the truth." Velvet said as they keep walking through the tunnel.

(Skit: What's in the Name?)

"What are Turtlez, anyway?" Rokurou asked Eizen.

"Some sort of turtle men. But didn't you heard Rotom's explanation?" Eizen asked.

"I know that, but what are they?" Rokurou asked.

"I still don't get it." Andrew added.

"They are what they are. All of you need to know that they're good at peddling things." Eizen answered.

"They're probably called Turtlez because they wear all those sea turtle shells on their backs." Rokurou said. "After all, Rokurou means "son number six", and that's what I am."

"I was Teresa's second tethered malak, so I was "Number 2"." Number 2 said as he joined in.

"That's more of a title than a name." Andrew commented as he and Rotom join in.

"Agreed bzzt." Rotom said.

"Huh?"

"Would someone just give the kid a name already?" Rokurou said as he is getting tired of this.

"A name...for me?" Number 2 asked.

"*sigh*" Velvet can only sigh as they continued walking through the tunnel.

(Skit end)

They just keep walk and walk...until-

"Bzzt! Plate energy detected bzzt!"

"Oh really!? Where-Ow!" Andrew said as his foot hit something and now his hopping around with one foot.

"Andrew! You okay?" Rokurou asked.

"It just that I just hit...something." Andrew said as he look towards the object with eyes widen. The object is gray that covered in silver aura.

"Woo! I found a plate!" Andrew said as Velvet looks at it.

"So that's a plate? Doesn't look much if you ask me." She commented.

" _Andrew Stark._ " A familiar voice said through telepathy as Andrew recognized it.

"Whoa, is that you, Arceus?" Andrew said.

"Why is he talking to himself?" Magilou asked.

"Actually, he is comunicating with Arceus, the God from our world, via telepathy."

"It seems Andrew hid the existence of his God from us...not like I care that is." Magilou said.

"If anything, it might be something like the Empyreans." Eizen said.

" _You have found the first Plate, the Iron Plate to be exact. Congratulations._ "

"Thanks Arceus." Andrew said.

" _However, there are some plates that can be unlocked through a specific conditions. But I have high hopes that you can do it._ "

"Thank you, Arceus." Andrew said as the Iron Plate turns into a small sphere that went inside him.

" _A will made of iron is just as strong as a weapon made from it. To commemorate this moment, I will bestow you the Iron Plate. Use it wisely._ " Arceus said via telepathy.

"I will." Andrew said.

" _Also, as of this moment, you can accessed powerful forms such as the ability to utilize two different powers frm the plates and a fusion process of yourself with your Pokémon. The fusion process is called "Armatization". With this, you can change that one's fate easier._ " Arceus said.

"Thanks for the help." Andrew said.

" _I think the time has come for us to part. Until we meet again,..."_ Arceus said before ending the telepathic communication.

"Well, guys. I got myself a new Plate form." Andrew said.

"And what kind of powers do you get?" Rokurou asked.

"I'll show it to you now!" Andrew said as he changes to the Iron Plate form. He now wears a silver armor on his body with gears in his elbows and shoulders pads. On his head is a metallic headgear. His eyes are now silver gray.

"Whoa! Talk about a literal "Knight in Shining Armor"! Looking good, darling!" Magilou complimented Andrew.

"Why thank you." Andrew said.

"Hmph." Velvet said as she look away.

"What's wrong, Velvet?" Eizen asked.

"I'm fine." Velvet said as Rokurou understood this.

"Oh, I see what's going on here. You're jealous aren't you?" Rokurou asked.

"Jealous? Me? For what?" Velvet asked in her usual cold self.

"You're feeling jealous because Magilou got more luck talking with Andrew than-" He said before being cut off when Velvet point her sword gauntlet near the samurai's throat.

"Drop the subject now or I'll kill you." Velvet warned Rokurou with a threatening tone and a glare.

"Okay...I got the message loud and clear." Rokurou said as Velvet unsheathed her weapon. Then all of sudden, a swarm spider daemons suddenly appears from above and ambushing the group.

"Guess there because of our voices." Eizen as everyone ready to do battle.

[Laser Beam from Persona Q]

"Alright..." He said as he pulls out four pokeballs. Three is regular while the others is Dusk Ball.

"Mishima! Loki! Vita! Adam! Let's go!" Andrew said as he summoned his Pokémon. The first one is Loki, but Mary and two of them are unfamiliar to Velvet, Rokurou, and Magilou.

The first one is a large, menacing arthropod Pokémon in a hunched-over, humanoid posture. It has a red inner body generously armored with a whitish gray exoskeleton. Its red antennae converge with its mouthparts on the front of its relatively small head, forming a sort of mask between its two eyes. The eyes are black and angular in shape, each with a light gray pupil that looks like a four-pointed star. Behind its head are three roundish segments of its shell, each with a long, upwardly-curved protrusion on either side and marked with a bluish green triangle on the front; these segments cover its jutting neck. Below the neck are three pairs of arms. The two frontal pairs of arms are thin, each one tipped with a sharp, black claw. The rearmost pair of arms is the largest, and ends with two large, gray "hands" equipped with two large claws each. The back of each hand is plated with three angular pieces of armor, marked with more bluish green triangles. On its upper back, three more plates of armor are visible, the two uppermost of which are large with more long protrusions on the sides. Its body gets slightly thinner towards the gut, then curves forward again slightly at its round waist. A portion of shell resembling a loincloth surrounds the waist. Below this are its two large, round thighs, which match the color of its armor. Thin, red forelegs connect the thighs to its boot-shaped feet, each tipped with a single sharp, black toe. This is Mishima the Shiny Golisopod, Andrew's Pokémon and a victim of a abuse.

The other is a crocodilian Pokémon with a thick maroon-colored body, black back, and white stomach. It has five triangular spikes on its back: four around the middle of its back, and one large one at the beginning of its tail. Each of the smaller spikes on its back are linked to black, triangular spikes that reach around to its front, slightly overlapping its white stomach. The largest spike sits at the beginning of its long thick tail, which has three, thick, black stripes. The last stripe covers the tip of the tail. Its legs are very short and directly attached to its feet. The feet are wrapped in black and have three white claws facing forward. Its arms are short and thin with a black stripe around the elbow. Its long, thin fingers are each tipped with a white claw. Its head is slightly pointed and contains a distinctive black membrane that surrounds both eyes. The outline of the membrane angles upward sharply, coming to points above the top of it's head. Its other notable feature is its long snout, containing a black stripe around the bridge, and large pointed nostrils on the end. Four of its rear and two of its front teeth slightly overlap its lower jaw. Also, its wearing a red sunglasses on its facep. This is Adam the Krookodile, one of Andrew's most fearsome Pokémon.

"We're ready any time, Andrew." Vita said as she ready to the battle.

"Haha! I'm back! I wonder what kind of new schemes that I will use today?" Loki said while retaining his mischievous grin.

"I-I'll do my best." Mishima said eventhough he's as timid as his trainer when not battling.

"So you're the dumbasses who are stupid enough to attack us?" Adam said as he glared towards the spider daemons. The Pokémon is speaking with an african american accent. "Big mistake on your part!"

"A werefox, a ghost witch, a giant water insect, and a maroon crocodile? What kind of allies that this boy made?" Eizen asked with disbelief.

"I dunno, but they look cool either way." Rokurou said as he was admiring Mishima's arms and Adam's intimidating jaw.

"True. But I wonder why a crocodile is on land?" Eizen asked as he focused on Adam.

"That's a very good point. Shouldn't they be in a river?" Velvet chimed in.

"Allow me to explain." Rotom said as he shows the picture of a Krookodile. " _ **Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon. A Ground and Dark type. And the evolved form of Krokorok. Krookodile uses its distinctive look to harshly intimidate opponents. Its eyes are very powerful, with variable focus, allowing it to see things at a great distance like binoculars. Its jaws are extremely powerful, giving it the ability to crush objects as large and durable as an automobile. These features are topped by Krookodile's extremely violent temper. It has been known to clamp down on any moving object, and will do everything it can to make sure its prey cannot escape. This Pokémon's habitat is in the desert.**_ " Rotom said.

"What a strong jaw." Eizen said.

"I heard crocodiles has strong jaws, but I never thought it as strong as this one." Magilou said dramatically.

"Can we just fight already? Talking won't go nowhere!" Adam reprimanded.

"Talk about impatient." Velvet said.

"You'll get use to Adam here." Loki said as Vita flies towards Magilou.

"So you'll be assisting me again until I regain my offensive?" Magilou asked Vita.

"Like I said before, we fellow magic caster should stick together. I'm thinking that Lord Andrew would have ordered me to guard you anyways." Vita answered before shooting a Shadow Ball to one of the scorpion daemons, killing it instantly.

"Everyone, let's go!" Andrew said as he activated his gauntlets before battling the spider daemons.

(With Rokurou, Mishima, and Loki)

"Alright, gang! Let's give these Spinarak/Ariados ripoffs hell!" Loki said.

"Guess, I'm first. First Impression!" Mishima said as he jabs one of daemons with one of his hand.

"Alright, let me on the fun!" Rokurou said as he instantly kills some of them with a fire artes.

"Let me help! Liquidation!" Mishima said as one of his hand covered in water and glows blue before slamming the daemons with it, killing some of them.

"And Frost Breath!" Mishima as he release a cold breath of wind with sparkles from his mouth, damaging the spider daemon greatly.

"Time for the big finale!" Loki said as he's covered with familiar aura. "Night Daze!" Loki shouted as he use his famous attack on the scorpion daemons, killing them all instantly.

"Now that's what you call a battle!" Loki said.

"Truer words have never been spoken!" Rokurou added.

"I swear, you two..." Mishima sweatdropped as the daemon swordsman look towards him.

"By the way, you're pretty powerful there." Rokurou complimented. "My name's Rokurou. What's yours?"

"My name is Mishima. A Golisopod. It's nice to meet you." Mishima introduced.

"Wow, for a big guy, you're quite a softy." Rokurou said.

"Mishima's always been that way. 'Specially he's like this because of his girlfriend." Loki said as Mishima blush.

"Loki! Don't tell him that!" Mishima said.

"What? It's the truth, yeah?" Loki asked.

"Who's your lady friend, big guy?" Rokurou asked with mischief expression as Loki.

"I won't-" Mishima said as more spider daemons suddenly appeared.

"Looks like there's more of them than we thought." Rokurou said.

"Yup, let's go!" Loki said as three of them charge towards the spider daemons.

(With Eizen and Adam)

"Go to hell, you daemon assholes!" Adam said as he stomps on the ground, causing earthquake that kills the spider daemon (via Earthquake).

"Lighhouse!" Eizen shouted as he attack. "Stone Lance!"

"Crunch!" Adam shouted as he crushed one of them with a powerful bite attack.

"Aerial Ace!" Adam shouted as his arms, legs, and tail glow light blue and it hits its opponent with them in high speed.

"Draconic Dive!" Eizen shouted as he attack several spider daemons while he now given the impression of a dragon before going back to normal.

"Nice attack man, I also got this!" Adam said as his tail becomes covered in a green, scale-patterned aura. "Dragon Tail!" Adam shouted.

"Dragon?!" Eizen exclaimed as Adam hits one of the scorpion daemons with its tail.

"Looks like there's more of them." Adam commented.

"Hey, crocodile..." Adam then turn towards Eizen who is asking the Intimidation Pokémon. "Are you a dragon?"

"Nah man, I'm no dragon since I'm not a Dragon type. I just use the move of a dragon though." Adam answered.

"I see..." Eizen said before turning towards the scorpion daemons. "You and I can make such a great team."

"Yeah, I thought that too." Adam said. "Why don't we show them how a battle should win, eh homie?"

"Huh. I thought you never asked." Eizen said as he smirked at Adam as they charged towards the spider daemons eventhough there's a saying "Never Smile at a Crocodile".

(Andrew, Vita, Velvet, Magilou, and Number 2)

"Meteor Mash!" Andrew said as he metallic gauntlet glows blue before punching it. Velvet managed to slice, use her artes on them, and devour some of them and Number 2 warding off the daemons with his spells.

"Iron Tail!" Andrew shouted as he pulls out a metallic whip that kills several daemons.

"Resist...the urge...to vomit...!" Andrew said as he feeling nauseous about crushing the spider daemons.

"You can do it, Andrew!" Rotom cheered from the sidelines.

"I guess it's time for a Dual Plate time!" Andrew said.

[music end]

"Dual Plates?" Velvet and Magilou asked.

"Dual up!" Andrew said as he transforms to a Dual Plate form. Once the transformation disappeared, he's now changed. Andrew is now a red humanoid with blue eyes on his metallic face, metallic armors all over his body. The gauntlets and Z-Power Ring seems to fused with the armor on his arms. He has a crest/eye slugger on top of his head as well as an arc reactor like object on his torso as wells some slots on his arms and legs

"Fire/Steel type Dual Mode: Burning Knight!" Andrew shouted as hot air comes out from him.

"Wow...he's power is off the charts!" Magilou said.

"What power...!" Velvet commented as she feels an immense power from Andrew's Dual Plate form.

[play Will Power from Persona 5]

"Dual Plate form: Burning Knight...!" Rotom said as he updated his database. "Data updated bzzt!"

Andrew then readies the crest that he takes from his head. "Metal Claw!" Andrew shouted as he flings the crest as it slashes several scorpion daemons several times before they're dead.

"No way, you can use that crest of yours as a weapon!?" Rokurou said as he impressed at this.

"Seems like it." Eizen said. 'This power...! I never felt something so strong...!' He thought as Andrew puts the crest into the slot on his legs.

"Blaze Kick!" Andrew shouted as one of his leg covered with flames before hitting two of the spider daemons with it, killing them in one shot.

"Woo! Way to go Boss-man!" Loki said as a much bigger spider daemon appears.

"Huh? Guess that means you're the alpha?" Andrew said as de-attach the crest and put it on the slot in his arms.

"Fire Punch!" Andrew shouted as he punches the alpha spider daemon hard. He then put the crest back into his head.

"And now the finisher..." Andrew said as his chest absorbing blue lights as it glows.

"Something tells me this is getting ugly real quick." Rokurou commented.

"Flash Cannon!" Andrew shouted as he released a beam from his torso that hits the alpha scorpion daemon. It tried to endure, but it is disintegrated by the blast.

After that, Andrew returned back to his normal self.

[music end]

"Well that was...something." Andrew said before he fall on his knees because of exhaustion.

"Andrew, you okay?" Rokurou asked.

"Never better." Andrew said. "More or less."

"That was awesome back there, Andrew! How do you turn to that?" Rokurou said before asking.

"With the power of imagination, it's possible." Andrew answered.

"I would normally said illogical but that's certainly logical bzzt!" Rotom said.

"Oh geez, you're such a show off." Velvet said as she sighed.

"But I'm a good one, right?" Andrew asked as he returned all of his Pokémon except Eeyore before sitting on the ground.

"Whatever you said." Velvet said.

"Still, looks like that form used up all your energy and stamina." Rokurou said.

"Well, that won't be good for the plan." Eizen said. "Let's rest up before we get going again. Fighting a strong opponent while your tired is the same as sealing your own fate." Eizen ordered.

"Yeah, you got a point there. Let's turn in for now." Rokurou said as everyone decided to rest for awhile before continuing their excursion.

* * *

(In the Abbey's Infirmary)

Eleanor and Teresa are currently get their injuries tended in an Abbey infirmary. Both of them are suffering damage from Echo's Devastating Drake Z-Move. Oscar is also there because he heard news about the Hellawes incident.

'Those daemons...' Eleanor thought as she thinks about Andrew's Pokémon. 'I never seen anything like them before...and why they didn't kill the boy eventhough they can.'

"Eleanor, is there something on your mind?" Oscar asked the twin tailed girl as she replied with a shake.

"No, I'm fine, Oscar." Eleanor answered.

"Still, I wondered who is that young man?" Oscar asked.

"I don't know, Oscar. He wasn't there I met those daemons for the first time." Teresa said. "Furthermore, the way he talks and dresses might tell that he's not from around here."

"And not to mention how unique that red malak with him." Eleanor pointed it out.

"Yes, that is quite unique." Oscar said.

"And also those balls of his can summon any daemon he wishes." Teresa said.

"But are they malaks? Or daemons?" Eleanor asked.

"I think they're neither malaks because he has a bat dragon. And I don't think they're malaks either as well." Teresa said. "Despite all of that, the Abbey need these monsters and the boy's powers!" Teresa said as Eleanor and Oscar shocked at this.

"Are you sure you want to recruit the one who hurt you, Sister?" Oscar asked.

"Yes, and besides..." She said as she suddenly blushed that confused the two.

"Besides what, Lady Teresa?" Eleanor asked.

"Ever since I met him, I couldn't stop thinking about him." Teresa said as she tap her chest. "Whenever I think about him, my heart suddenly beats faster." She said as Oscar and Eleanor widen their eyes as they realize what Teresa meant.

"Is something wrong about I said?" Teresa asked.

"Sister, do you happen to have a conversation with him?" Oscar asked.

"Well, I do hear what's he is saying even if he just whispering..." Teresa said as she whispered to Oscar's ear as he's going to be shocked by the next word he's going to hear.

" _Damn, she's beautiful._ "

"...!" Oscar gasped as he steps back from Teresa.

"Is something wrong, Dear Brother?" Teresa asked as Oscar take a deep breath before talking again.

"Sister, I think I know what is troubling you." Oscar said as he tried not be awkward.

"You do? Did I feel sick? Ill perhaps?" Teresa asked.

"Oh no, you are perfectly healthy, rest assured. This problem is troubled by both us men and women." Oscar said.

"I don't really understand. What are you trying to say, Oscar?" Teresa said before asking.

"Basically Sister,...You have fallen in love with that boy." Oscar said as he failed not to talk awkwardly.

"Oh I see..." Teresa said as she processes the information before realizing what his "brother" said.

"WHAT!?" For the first time, Teresa loses her usual self the moment she exclaimed. Now she's acting like a girl who just found out that she has a crush by someone.

"Oscar, surely you jest?!" Eleanor said as she too blush. The notion of someone calls Teresa beautiful is impossible to her since she known to be firm and fair...but for this case, it's a case of something I like to call a "Tsundere".

"No, it is the truth. The way that boy calls Teresa "beautiful" is unmistakable." Oscar said. "If we succeeded recruiting that boy, I need to have a little "talk" with him." Oscar said as his sister complex has taken over him.

"You mean you're going to kill him, Oscar?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh no, I simply must test him if he has what it takes to be your future husband." Oscar said as Teresa widen her eyes.

"Oscar, you don't have to do that!" Teresa said as her face is beet red.

"Sorry, Sister. But I must if this boy is the one you've be with." Oscar said as the two "siblings" kept arguing.

"This conversation has gone off-topic." Eleanor said as she wait for several minutes for the two to stop arguing.

"In any case, I shall inform to Lord Artorius about the boy and his monsters." Oscar said as he leave the room.

"Be safe, Oscar." Teresa said as Eleanor think about Andrew and Pokémon.

'You're not evil...but who are you?' Eleanor thought as she rest for awhile along with Teresa.

* * *

(With Erika)

"We're home!" Erika said as she, Jiraiya, and Karai enter a house that she lived.

"Ah, you're back everyone. Earlier than expected too." A peculiar creature...or should I say a creature that Andrew knows all too well said. It is a serpentine creature similar to a Chinese Dragon. Most of its skin is blue-green, but the lower half of its face and underside of its neck are a pale green. There are three spots on each of its sides that are also light green. It has pink eyes with rounded, yellow eyebrows, a short mustache, and a small, white beard with a circular extension. On top of its head is a mop of white hair split into four rounded sections: two draped down either side of its head. Fluffy white fur drapes the lower half of its body and conceals its arms when they are tucked against its chest. When its arms are spread, two short claws are revealed on each hand. It has a bushy white tail and a small, curved spike on its back. This is a Pokémon, but more specifically, a Drampa.

"Yeah, the job was easier than I anticipated." Erika said as she sits on chair. "So what are you making, Grampa?"

"You do know that I'm younger than I look?" The Placid Pokémon asked with raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter, you're always be Grampa." Erika said with a smile, something that she didn't show when she's out doing a job.

"As long as you're happy my child, I'm happy as well." Grampa said as he hands Erika a plate of fruits.

"Thanks." Erika said as she, Jiraiya, and Karai eat the fruits. Grampa also eat his plate of fruits.

"By the way, Erika. I can tell you've been feeling a bit sad there." Grampa said. "Is there something wrong?" He asked as Erika pause eating.

"No...just met Hildegard again." Erika answered. "She asked me, Jiraiya, and Karai to join that stupid organization of hers. Obviously, I said no."

"I see. And how many times that she asked this?" Grampa asked.

"I lost count but many times." Erika said.

"Well, I don't know much about those Abbeys, but what I can tell from your answers that you don't think highly of them." Grampa said as he eats some fruit.

"Yeah..." Erika said as she pulls out an amulet and hold it dearly.

"Ah, It seems that I talk too much. My apologies." Grampa said as Erika shake her head.

"No, you don't do anything wrong." Erika said.

"By the way, have you got yourself a fiancée?" Grampa asked as Erika turns beet red.

"No, I haven't! Why on earth do you asked that?!"

"Oh I was surprised that you haven't got one now." Grampa said.

"Simple, Gramps. Erika beats the crap out of every male she met. Stating as a condition to go on a date with her." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya! Don't tell him that!" Erika said.

"It's okay, Erika. Everyone will fall in love at some point." Grampa said.

"I-I'll just get some rest." Erika said as she gets up and lie down on on the sofa after putting away her weapon.

She then reminisce that fateful moment...

* * *

(Flashback)

 _A 16 years old Erika is holding a werewolf daemon on her arms._

 _"My... only regret is that I unable to see you...accomplishing your dreams." Erika's father as he weakly give Erika a necklace. "This...is from your mother. Keep it with you at all times."_

 _"I *hic* will, Daddy." Erika said as she holds her necklace dearly._

 _"I know...this is soon,...sprout. But...I'm proud...to call you...my girl..." Erika's father said as he breathed his last and went limp._

 _"Daddy...! Daddy!" Erika said as she shakes the body but no response. Rain starts to pouring in as Erika cry over the lost of both of her parents._

* * *

(Flashback end)

Erika finished reminiscing as she looks up on the ceiling.

'As long as I'm alive, I'll never join the Abbey.' Erika thought before sleeping.

* * *

(With Andrew and co.)

It has been a several minutes after the group are taking a rest.

"*yawn* That's a good nap." Andrew said as he and Rotom woke up and the former stretches his arms.

"Guess I'll have some meals now." Andrew said as he pulls out a portable table and cooking equipment from his bag (Its miracle how stuff like that fits into the bag).

"I still find it illogical about how all of that fits into bag." Rotom said.

"The world is a big place." Andrew replied.

"Time to get cooking!" Andrew said as he make some burgers with some meat he got from Hellawes and since he has a mood for one. He cooks them with a portable stove and with his powers as well. Soon enough, Rokurou, Eizen, and Magilou wakes up and approaches Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew. Are you cooking some sandwiches 'cause that smell is to delicious to be one." Rokurou asked.

"Actually, these are called burgers where we come from." Andrew said.

"Burgers? Is that name of the round bread?" Eizen asked.

"Oh no, it's much more different." Rotom said in Andrew's place.

"You eat it like this." Andrew said as he grab the burger with both hand and takes a bite from it.

"That's a bit gross." Rokurou said. "But I suppose food is food." Rokurou said as he takes a bite the same way that Andrew did.

"This is really delicious. I love it!" Rokurou said.

"Aye. This actually fits to me. Protein is important for stamina." Eizen said.

"Andrew here is also a great cook bzzt!" Rotom said as Andrew pulls out nine pokeballs.

"Come on out! Everyone!" Andrew said as Andrew's nine Pokémon appeared. They are, Drake, Loki, Vita, Kagerou, Echo, Akira, Bella, Mishima, Adam, and even Mary too. Eeyore also there once he smell food.

"Guess we're having burgers for breakfast." Drake said as he stretches his arms.

"Burgers again? How about some pizza next time." Loki said.

"But if Sensei making it, I can't really say no." Kagerou said as Mary agreed with her.

"Meat is not really my food, but I'm okay because it will help me on my performance." Bella said.

"Same. I could use a Berry or two. Or a berry flavored Malasada doughnut." Echo added.

"Hey, you two! Meat is love! Meat is life! Meat is happiness!" Adam said.

"I'll eat regardless." Eeyore said as Adam put one burger into his jaw and munch on it. Everyone then eat some meat.

"So are these the rest of Andrew's Pokémon?" Eizen asked. He's eyeing towards Drake.

"Yup. He got a classic dragon, a ghost witch, and...well you can see for yourself." Rokurou said as the Pokémon that Eizen didn't see look towards him.

"You must be the pirate. Name's Drake, friend. And if you're asking if I'm a dragon, the answer is no, I'm not." Drake said as he introduced himself.

"My name is Kagerou. I'm Sensei's student." Kagerou introduced.

"My name is Echo and making noise is my game." Echo introduced.

"Hello. I'm Mary. I hope we can get along." Mary introduced as she bow to Eizen.

"Eizen." Eizen introduced himself. Just as everyone ready to eat...

"I smell something nice. Did someone cook?" A familiar voice said as everyone look towards the voice...who is turns out to be Velvet and Number 2, who is waking up.

"Yes. I'm the one who is cooking." Andrew said as he give Velvet and Number 2 a plate of burger each. "Even if you can't taste anything, you still need to eat." Andrew said. Yesterday, Velvet explained to Andrew that since she's a therion, she can't taste anything besides blood and Rotom as usual update his database.

"I suppose I should..." Velvet said as she agreed to it. She then remember something that she supposed to ask. "So, Andrew. I was thinking that you can help me in cooking?"

"You can cook?" Andrew asked as Velvet nod.

"Yes. I'll teach you to cook something from me and you teach me how to cook something like these..."

"Burgers, Velvet. That's what they called." Andrew said as everyone begin to eat.

(Skit: Witches and Moves)

As everyone eat, Magilou sees Andrew's Pokémon talking with each other. She's interested at Andrew and the mysterious creatures he brings from his world. Weirdest thing she sees is Echo (large bat who turned out to be a dragon), Vita (a ghost that took an appearance of a legless witch), and Bella (a sea lion mermaid like creature who turned out to be part fairy according to her).

"Um. Magilou...Is something wrong?" Andrew asked as he and Rotom noticed of Magilou's staring towards his Pokémon, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, just in time, darling. There's something I need to ask you." Magilou said.

"You want ask about my Pokémon? Which one?" Andrew asked.

"I want to ask about one in particular..." She said as she glances towards Vita.

"Oh, you mean Vita, right?" Andrew asked.

"What do you want to know about her bzzt?" Rotom asked.

"I'm curious if she can do spells and incantations." Magilou said.

"Leave it to me bzzt!" Rotom said as his screen has a picture of a Mismagius. " _ **Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon. A Ghost type. And the evolved form of Misdreavus. If it is powerful, Mismagius can use advanced incantations for various purposes, such as causing misery or happiness. People that hear its cries will usually receive headaches and hallucinations. This Pokémon can also put its victims to sleep, and cause them to enter a strange dream world without their noticing.**_ " Rotom explained.

"Wait...Is that mean I'm hallucinated right now?" Magilou asked.

"Actually, Magilou. The cries that Rotom mentioned is actually a spell chant that our species conjure, not out conversation." Vita assured.

"Oh that's a relief. I thought I'm in the wonderland by now." Magilou said in dramatic style.

"Oh, you'll be if you don't shut that mouth of yours." Velvet said coldly.

"Velvet, be nice." Andrew said as the raven haired clicked her tongue.

"Say, Andrew, Rotom. I was wondering about something." Rokurou said. "How many moves that a Pokémon can learn?"

"Well, Most of Pokémon have a lot of moveset, but they can only know four moves at a time." Andrew said.

"And what happened if one Pokémon learns it fifth move?" Eizen asked.

"The Pokémon is forced to forget one move so the new one can take it place. But honestly, it depends on the Pokémon." Rotom explained.

"I see..." Velvet said. "Can you give us and example?"

"Sure can. Rotom, if you would." Andrew said to his fairy companion.

"Alright bzzt." Rotom said as his screen shows an image of a Charizard. **_"Drake's moves are: Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Focus Blast, and Flame Charge."_** Rotom explained.

"So it's different than artes, I see. That's good to know." Eizen said.

"What about Vita?" Magilou asked as Rotom shows a picture of a Mismagius. " ** _Vita's moves are: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, and Confuse Ray._** "

"If you're asking that I have a passive move, yes. I have." Vita said.

"When I have my offensive ability back, let's do some tricks." Magilou said.

"I'm not so keen on making tricks, but I'll do my best." Vita said as everyone continue to finish their breakfast.

(Skit end)

Andrew wash the dishes before returning all his Pokémon imto their pokeball including Eeyore and also putting everything back into his shoulder bag, earning a surprise look from Velvet and co. The group continues their excursion to Vortigern.

"I still find it impossible to have all of that stuff fits in there." Rokurou said.

"Well, "Truth is stranger than fiction" after all. That's all you need to know." Andrew answered as they continued walking before avoiding/defeat some daemons and finding some Katz in a chest.

Eizen is seen flipping his coin before catching it. He sees that the coin still lands on tails.

"*sigh*" Eizen sighed.

"Looks like Aifread's first mate has a strange superstition." Velvet said.

"It's just a habit. Only comes up tails anyway." Eizen corrected.

"What land did that coin come from? I've never seen a coin with a goddess on side and the reaper on the other." Rokurou asked.

"I never see something like this myself too." Andrew said.

"Me neither bzzt." Rotom added.

"Strictly speaking, that's not the reaper on the back. It's an image of the demon king, Dhaos." Eizen explained.

'This world's equivalent of Giratina, huh? Figures.' Andrew thought as Rotom updates his database.

"Where have I heard that name?" Rokurou wondered as Number 2 suddenly appeared.

"Martel, the goddess...and Dhaos, the demon king. The book of Ragnarok, chapter 765: "The Battle of Yggdrasill."." Number 2 explained.

"Oho! You're awfully well read." Eizen said. "The coin was dug up from some ancient ruins in another land. They called the place Kharlan long ago. It's made from soft, ordinary gold, but they had some process to harden the metal and make it resistant to scratches." Eizen explained as Rotom still update his database.

"Wow, that's a rather rare find, then." Rokurou said.

"Anything you find from an ancient ruin is rare find if you ask me." Magilou said.

"Do you like to read books?" Velvet asked Number 2.

"Teresa's chamber was full of them, so I spent a lot of time reading. Ragnarok is a record of battles from the age of myth. I've read it several times now." Number 2 said as Velvet sighed before talking again.

"Data has been updated bzzt." Rotom said.

"Anyway, coins like that are hard to come by. Where did you get it?" Velvet said before asking.

"It's a long story." Eizen answered.

"Never mind, then." Velvet said.

"So were you deciding something with that coin toss?" Rokurou asked.

"Not anything I can talk about yet." Eizen answered.

"Oh,...I'm sorry for prying." Rokurou said as everyone walk towards the exit.

* * *

(In Burnack Plateau)

"Ah, fresh air. I missed you." Andrew said as he take deep breath before exhaling.

"Let's get going. We're almost there." Eizen said as everyone jumps down to the lower ground.

"Ah, superhero landing. I know that they do this for an entrance, but it's completely impractical." Andrew commented as they went towards the gate before stopping in front of it.

"There's no guard. Do we just go in?" Rokurou asked.

"No...something isn't right here." Andrew said.

"Aye. This isn't what I expected." Eizen said as everyone sees a leaf flying around before being zapped by what seems to be an invisible barrier.

"There's a barrier over it?" Rokurou asked.

"They changed the security." Eizen said.

"Let me-OWW! ERROR! ERROR! BZZT BZZT!" Rotom said before being fried by the barrier, but fortunately, he's okay.

"Looks like curiousity can kill a Pokémon, huh?" Magilou said as Andrew pulls out a healing device to heal Rotom.

"You weren't kidding, were you? That scorpion, the spider swarm, Rotom get zapped, and this barrier, all part of your curse." Velvet said with disbelief expression.

"You'll be lucky if that's the worst of it." Eizen said with deviously smile.

"A direct assault would be a bad idea. What's the plan?" Rokurou asked.

"Down the cliff there should be an entrance used during the fortress's construction. We'll check that." Eizen said as group then walk towards the pathway that leads to the other entrance.

"You did your research." Velvet said.

"I had to, didn't I?" Eizen said as everyone walk through the path. Andrew picks up some herbs before continuing the way down...much to Andrew and Magilou displeasure.

5 minutes later, they arrived at the other entrance, where there are guards in armor.

"This is the one, yeah?" Andrew asked.

"This one's actually guarded." Rokurou said.

"Which means there's no barrier. Let's move, everyone." Velvet said as she and Rokurou run towards the guards so they can take them out.

"Hold up, something isn't right here." Andrew said as he, Rotom, Eizen, and Number 2 sees a black familiar aura comes from the guards.

"Stop...Those guards are—!" Number 2 warned before he is interrupted.

"Careful! They're not what they seem!" Eizen warned as the guards turn into lizardmen.

"Sweet mother of Mew!? They turned into lizardmen!" Andrew exclaimed as he activates his gauntlets. Rokurou and Velvet pulls out their weapons to battle.

"They've turned into daemons!" Rokurou asked.

"Drake, help us out!" Andrew said as he summoned Drake.

"What kind of curse is this, Eizen?" Velvet said before dodging a slash from one of the daemon guards.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Eizen replied before using his artes to attack them.

"Less talking, more battling!" Andrew said as he use his LD Hand to repel the attacks and strike them with SD Claw's Boosted Fist. Luckily, their battle didn't need to be long since they're not so strong.

"Hey, Eizen. Let's make a combination." Andrew said.

"Alright, boy." Eizen said as they both do a fist bump followed by a glyph.

"Unison Artes: Magma Lance!" Andrew and Eizen shouted in unison as the two daemon got impaled by plillars that has magma on its tip, killing them instantly.

"A new type of artes has been detected." Rotom said as he update his database again. "Data has been updated."

Velvet and Rokurou sheath their weapons while Andrew deactivated his gauntlets.

"You wouldn't expect these guards to carry the daemonblight. Is this your curse again?" Rokurou said before asking Eizen.

"Probably." Eizen said.

"If I'd charge in, that might have turned ugly. Thank you for stopping me." Velvet said.

"Don't thank me. Andrew and Number 2 are the one who noticed the danger." Eizen said as she looked towards both Andrew and Number 2.

"In that case, I'll be counting on the both of you including Rotom to keep watch. After all, we've got a reaper with us. Who knows what else we'll find." Velvet said.

"What about me?" Magilou asked.

"You better not make any trouble, understand?" Velvet asked.

"I can't promise that." Magilou said as Velvet just sighed.

"Huh?" Number 2 said as Andrew look towards him.

"What she's trying to say is all right to talk." Andrew said as Number 2 look towards her. His emotions can be seen returned to him but it is temporary. "Understood. Keeping watch." He said before everyone enter the fort.

* * *

(In Vortigern)

They sees several daemons loitering around with some guards dead on the floor.

"Hmm...Looks like there are daemons inside as well." Rokurou said. "Don't tell me, Eizen. You're the source of the daemonblight."

"Nope. It's just our bad luck to be around when spread. This is what it means to walk with the reaper. You'v only yourselves to blame." Eizen answered.

"Nah, I won't blame myself. I'm kinda expecting this to be not easy." Andrew said.

"It works in our favor. The enemy won't be capable of an organized response." Velvet said.

"And we're a small group. Our mobility will be an advantage in the chaos." Rokurou said as Eizen taken aback from their responses.

"So, Eizen, how do we open the sea gate?" Velvet asked.

"The controls ought to be located in the upper part of the gate. We'll activate them and then send a signal." Eizen explained.

"Got it. To the top of the gate then." Rokurou said as everyone walk through the pathway while defeating some daemons who are unlucky that gets in their way. Then, they go through the door that leads to outside.

"Hey, not all the ships left." Rokurou said as he pointed towards the one ship that stayed.

"A battleship? That's not good." Eizen said.

(Skit: Midgand's Dominance)

"A fortress with a sea gate that blocks the entire straight...it's crazy that the Abbey can build." Rokurou said.

"I'm having a hard time believing that too." Andrew said.

"Same." Rotom added as he agreed with Rokurou.

"It's no sweat, if you're using malakhim as tools." Eizen said.

"If malakhim can be used a blade to fell daemons, they can also be made a hammer to forge metal." Rokurou said.

"It's another way the Abbey and the kingdom show their dominance to the people." Velvet said. "It says, "Do not resist. Submit."."

"So, that's it huh? The Abbey just do what they want to do without other's consent? That's messed up." Andrew said. The Abbey reminded him of Team Flare that what seems to be his childhood friend defeated as well as Team Rainbow Rocket.

"Yeah, it's disgusting, is what it is." Eizen agreed.

"Disgusting...?" Number 2 said.

"Agreed." Velvet said as everyone want forward.

(Skit end)

Everyone climb the ladder up to the top with Velvet go first. As Velvet reaches the top, she is met with a guard, who doesn't wear his helmet on, just run away from something.

"Not on my watch, you don't!" Andrew get in between them and shoot his taser gun towards the man.

"AIIIIIIIII!" The man cried in pain as he got shocked before falling on the ground, unconscious.

"That's should do the trick." Andrew said as everyone is in the area.

"Thanks." Velvet said.

"You're welcome, Velvet." Andrew replied as Magilou look towards the taser gun.

"So what did you do, to that guard?" Rokurou asked.

"I used a taser gun. An item that allows me to zap my target to the point of knocking them out." Andrew said.

"Interesting. Is there any chance that you have more?" Magilou asked.

"Nope." Andrew said.

"Well that's a shame." Magilou said as Andrew, Velvet, and Rokurou go towards a door to their right.

"Looks like this is the door that leads to the gate, but it looks like they've got it locked up tight." Eizen said as Velvet activated her daemon arm, causing Eizen to stand aside. Velvet then attack the door with the arm but the door is sturdy that it won't open by force.

"Well, brute force is out." Velvet said as Drake use Flame Charge on the door as he only met with the same results.

"And it's a bit fireproof too." Drake said.

"Yeah, no shit." Andrew said.

"Intruders! How dare you set foot in our domain!" The guard that Andrew zapped said as everyone look towards him. He apparently able to regain consciousness.

"Looks like that shock wasn't enough." Andrew said

"Where's the key?" Velvet asked.

"I am a proud knight of Midgand! I'm not about to yield to the likes of petty daemons!" The guard said, angering both Eizen and Andrew.

"There's nothing I hate more than someone else trying to control the direction of my life." Eizen said.

"Yeah, we decide our own future, our dreams, and our places, not everyone elses." Andrew said as both of them walk towards the guard.

"My wheel is mine to hold. If I'm not the one steering the ship, then I'm not truly alive." Eizen said.

"Don't you dare saying that emotion and bonds are just for the weak. People may say that those who are relying on emotions and bonds are weak and foolish..., but what they didn't know is that those two things can make person grow strong, both physically and mentally." Andrew said. "How can we express ourselves if that was taken away from us! I don't give a damn about your righteous bullshit, but if there's one thing I cannot stand is a group of hypocritical delinquents who thinks they are right!" Andrew added as he changes into Splash Plate. Velvet and Magilou look at this with impressed with Andrew's speech.

"The one steering...Expressing myself..." Number 2 muttered as he repeated what Eizen and Andrew said.

"I-Indeed! And my entire life is devoted to the defense of this fortress!" The guards said as he regain his composure.

"If that's how's it going to be, so be it." Andrew said.

"Then you'd better be ready to accept all that happens to you in the line of duty." Eizen said.

"Uh oh, I think they're going to do the you-know-what!" Rotom said as both males smack the guard across his face before pinning him to do wall.

"Me think it's time to put that devotion of yours to the test." Andrew said as he look towards Eizen. "You with me, Eizen?"

"Aye. Let's see if that attitude can back him up." Eizen said as he breaks one of his finger, cue the man cry in pain.

"Relax. There's nine more fingers to go." Eizen said.

"E-Even you broke my body, I-I won't tell you a thing!" The guard said.

"Still don't want to talk, I see. Maybe a good waterboarding should change that." Andrew said as he take a deep breath. "Scald!" Andrew said as he releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from his mouth at the guard.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" The guards said as he got hit by Scald, which is a hot water, to the face.

"Ooh, sorry. I meant a good hot waterboarding." Andrew said with a smile.

"Ooh, that's brutal. And here I thought he's the more sensible one." Magilou said.

"Oh Arceus bzzt. Andrew got carried away again. He got this personality from his mom." Rotom said as he sighed before Andrew stop the move.

"We could this all day or perhaps weeks to get that answer, but every time you didn't want to answer, the punishment becomes worse than the last." Andrew said as he get close to the guard's ears. "So what's it going to be? Answer or suffer the much worse torture? Go on."

"T-The key is in the control room! Through there!" The guard said.

"I'm kinda expected that you come clean soon. People with false devotion is also I hate." Andrew said.

"One more question. Which way to the battleship?" Eizen asked.

"Straight ahead! Up the stairs!" The guard answered as Andrew and Eizen let go of him before knocking him out with a punch.

"Ah!" Number 2 gasped as Andrew and Eizen go towards Velvet.

"Well, thank you for handling that." Velvet said.

"It just comes naturally." Eizen said.

"No probs, Velvet." Andrew said as Eizen look towards him.

"You know, Andrew, I'm grateful that you shared the same sense of freedom like I do from your statement alone." Eizen complimented. "Guess that explains why you're unaffected or scared by my curse."

"Yeah, that's me all right. I'm maybe timid but that doesn't mean I'm afraid." Andrew replied.

"Well said." Eizen said before looking towards the others. "We need that key, but we also need to take out the battleship before it sails against the Van Eltia." Eizen explained.

"He's right. The control room or the docks. Which will it be?" Rokurou said as Velvet and Andrew are doing some thinking.

"Let's start searching." Velvet said as she looks around.

"...Okay." Number 2 said as he keep searching also.

(Skit: The Yaksha, the Inventor, and the Reaper)

"You know, you're pretty good with your fists, Eizen, Andrew." Rokurou said.

Not as good as you are with your sword." Eizen said

"Yeah, my mom keeps nagging at me to learn some self defense since I'm always being bullied all the time at school. Mine is Mixed Martial Arts. I don't really like martial arts very well but it's a good thing to have."

"And who's the bully, Andrew?" Rokurou asked.

"I can't really mention her though. It still brings me painful memories every time I mentioned her. But I do know, she used to be my childhood friend." Andrew said with a frown.

"Oh...sorry I brought it up." Rokurou apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"But out of curiosity, what happened that makes you and her no longer friends." Eizen asked.

"It's...complicated really. She got so many friends that she left me all by myself. She only come to me when she had something I need to do like doing her homework. Sadly, the teachers found this out and expelled her. After that, her parents moved to another region."

"I see...and where's she now?" Rokurou asked again.

"I don't know actually. A part of me said that she changed, but my other part isn't as convinced as the other one." Andrew answered as Velvet gently put her hand on his shoulder as the inventor look at her.

"I think she changed. If she didn't, do the same thing when you stand up to her." Velvet said.

"Yeah, thanks." Andrew said as he has an urge to ask of Eizen.

"So, Eizen. I was wondering if you knew about these." He said as he activated both of his SD Claw and LD Hand to show Eizen.

"The Claw of the Sun and the Hand of the Moon, I presume? I never thought I seen it with my own eyes when you used them in the tunnel. Those weapons used to belong to a legendary empyrean turned daemon named Satanael. While he was considered as a malevolent entity to the exorcists and humans because of opposing the empyreans, he's considered a hero the daemons and malakhim because he opposes the Abbey. He kills exorcist in order to free the tethered malaks simply because of his mission. According to legends, his able to overpower Empyrean Innominat and one other deity on a one-on-one battle. When he died, the exorcist hastily sealed them in someplace where no one knows, feared that Satanael will arise again. At least that's the story goes." Eizen said as Rotom updated the database.

""When the power of Sun and Moon united as one, a god's downfall will surely follows". One of my folks used to tell me this saying." Rokurou said as Andrew look at his gauntlets.

'This certainly will be useful if I'm fighting this Innominat.' Andrew thought as he deactivated his gauntlets. Then Rokurou proceeds to go back to the topic.

"Anyways, I feel I've seen a lot of your crew with swords...Do you really never use them yourself?" Rokurou asked.

"No, not with the Reaper's Curse, I don't. It likes to rear its head at the worse time." Eizen answered. "I've broken blades just By unsheathing them, and once, just when I about to deliver a finishing blow, my blade separated from the hilt and went flying. That's sort of thing." The malak pirate explained.

"You know, for some reason, I like to think that those who suffered misfortune is funny." Andrew said.

"Well, I really don't care what you think, a curse is a curse. A sword isn't something I can rely upon when my life is at stake. I fight using only my own body; that's one less thing that can go wrong." Eizen explained.

"I agree with Eizen though. I can't use sword very well." Andrew added.

"It's too bad you and Andrew not a swordsman. I bet we could have had a hell of a fight." Rokurou said.

"Oh, I could do that even without the use of sword." Andrew said.

"Aye, I wouldn't need a sword or some god's power to make interesting. What do you say, you two, want to try your sword and powers against my curse?" Eizen asked as he issued a challenge to both Andrew and Rokurou.

"Sure, if the right comes. Just don't whine when I end up winning." Rokurou said.

"You took the words right of my mouth." Eizen said.

"When that comes though, it will be a Free-For-All battle royale!" Andrew added with excitement.

(Skit end)

"Boys." Velvet muttered as she heard them.

"Oh geez bzzt." Rotom said as everyone goes through the door to their left.

(Skit: Exorcists and the Royal Army)

"Well, here's the real show starts. Do we have a plan, First Mate?" Rokurou asked.

"The fortress guards are almost all ordinary soldiers. Just a handful of exorcist to deal with." Eizen answered.

"They went the trouble to build this huge gate. You'd think they'd keep it better defended." Rokurou commented.

"You don't need an army of exorcists to keep a bunch of disorganized pirates under control, do you?" Velvet asked.

"As long as they're fighting ordinary humans, the royal army should suffice." Andrew said in Eizen's place.

"So, a few exorcists as officers is all they need." Rokurou said.

"It was built as a symbol of the empire, but it seems Artorius is the one really giving the orders. The Abbey directs security and defense, and imperial soldiers are under exorcist command." Eizen explained.

"We aim for the exorcists, then. The harder they are, the more it'll be." Rokurou said.

"Life isn't easy after all bzzt." Rotom added.

"Ready to bust some heads?" Eizen asked Rokurou.

"I'd rather cut them, actually." Rokurou said with bloodthirsty smile as Andrew shudders.

"They're really terrifying." Andrew said.

"I thought you're just like them, darling." Magilou said.

"Even I have boundaries." Andrew answered as they continue forward.

(Skit end)

Everyone said went forward for awhile before they got ambushed by some lizardmen and some wall daemon.

"Guess sturdier daemons have appeared." Andrew said as everyone fight them off. They seems having a hard time battling the wall daemon even with Drake's help.

" _Andrew Stark. It seems that I forgot to mention an important matters. In addition of armatizations, you can summon the four island guardians to assist you through the power of the the power of your imagination to call them. To celebrate this, I grant you with another plate._ " Arceus said via telepathy as Andrew's body begin to glow in pink light before disappearing.

" _Knowledge is power, they will surely serve you well during a battle of wits and making strategies. And so, I bestowed you the Mind Plate. Use it wisely._ " Arceus said as he ends the telepathic communication.

"What happened, darling?" Magilou asked.

"Just get a new power again." Andrew said.

"You'll see. I just happened to know what Island deity should I use." Andrew said as he concentrates to summon one of the Island Guardians.

* * *

(In Alola, Akala Island)

Akala Outskirts is an area next to Memorial Hills. The area has a ruin called the Ruin of Life, where the Island deity of Akala lived and worshipped. Inside the ruins is a dark brown skin woman with black hair that is cleaning the ruin. She Wears a high-cut tank top underneath her white short sleeve jacket, low-cut shorts, and wear heel sandals. She wears several accessories on her arms near her Z-Ring, her neck, and legs. This is Olivia, one of Alola's Kahuna and a member of the Elite Four from Alola's Pokémon League.

Floating around the ruins is a peculiar Pokémon. It has a black torso and pink curly hair. Its eyes are blue with pink lines at the middle of the iris. Its arms are thin, and its digitless hands are separated by thick pink "bracelets". Its shell has markings similar to a face and have small, butterfly-like wings at the back. The top is cone-shaped and resembles a hat of some sort. When closed, the shell resembles a bug with a curled mouth at the bottom. This is Tapu Lele, one of the Island Deities that Andrew met. Tapu Lele and the rest of the Island Deities has battled Andrew and his Pokémon before being caught by him. Since the guardians has duty to protect the islands, the inventor lets the Kahuna take care of them.

"You're awfully restless, Tapu Lele. It's been 3 months after the incident with Team Rainbow Rocket." Olivia said.

" _I know that, Oli-chan. But I'm bored."_ Tapu Lele said via telepathy. " _It was fun putting those baddies in their place. Especially that one eyed idiot who think he can take on me._ "

"True. Andrew never seems to amazed me and everyone else." Olivia said.

" _I wonder if An-chan has a girlfriend yet? Or perhaps he has a harem by now_." Tapu Lele said.

"I think you learned to much from those shows that Andrew watched." Olivia said with deadpan expression as a pink light glows in the pedestal.

" _Oh! Looks like the Original One has called me to help An-chan._ " Tapu Lele said.

"Looks like you have a job to do." Olivia said as she hands the butterfly Tapu the Ultra Ball that Andrew used to capture her.

" _Yeah. And this will be the fun one!_ " Tapu Lele said as she flies towards the pedestal while holding the Ultra Ball. As she nears it, a pink wormhole appears as she went through it.

* * *

(With Andrew and co.)

The pink wormhole appears beside Andrew as the Ultra Ball come from out of it.

"Just in time." Andrew said as he picks up the pokeball.

"Something tells me that what kind of Pokémon in there isn't ordinary." Eizen said as Andrew nod.

"Yup. Nora, let's go!" Andrew said as he summoned Tapu Lele named Nora.

"Hello hello! An-chan! It's a good to see you!" Nora said with cheerfull expression.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too, Nora." Andrew said as she looks towards Drake.

"Hello to you too, Drake! Have you been well?" Nora asked the Flame Pokémon.

"I'm fine." Drake answered as everyone disbelief at this. They see a powerful energy coming from a cheerful Pokémon like Nora.

"Such energy...coming from this one?" Eizen muttered with shocked expression.

"A butterfly fairy?" Velvet asked.

"Wrong bzzt! This is one of the Island deities from Alola!" Rotom said as he shows them a picture of Nora. " ** _Tapu Lele, the Land Spirit Pokémon. A Psychic and Fairy type. And one of Alola's Island Guardians. Tapu Lele playfully flutters around while scattering its mysteriously glowing scales. It's said whoever touches its scales is instantly healed. Despite its appearance, Tapu Lele is as powerful as it fellow guardians. it likes to play roughly with other Pokémon in battles._** "

"Whoa, that thing got a skewed definition of playing." Rokurou commented as Nora look towards Velvet and co.

"Hmm? Are you An-chan's friends?" Nora asked them.

"You could say that." Velvet said as Nora stare at her for awhile.

"Why are you staring me like that?" Velvet asked.

"For someone who's cold at times, you're awfully nice." Nora said as this offended by the Land Spirit Pokémon's statement.

"What are you trying to say?" Velvet asked.

"See, you did it again. But nevermind that, I'll talk to you later." Nora said as she go towards Andrew.

"So what's going on, Andrew?" Nora asked.

"Let's you and I fuse." Andrew said.

"Is that it? I can do that. Let's go!" Nora said as she turned into a pink ball of light that go into Andrew, causing him to be covered in bright light.

"Looks like Andrew transforming again!" Rokurou said.

[play Absolute from Megadimension Neptunia]

"What power...!" Eizen exclaimed in shock as Andrew finished transforming. He now wears a pink attire, which is a suit, with dark pink hair. He has butterfly wings on his back and his eyes are blue like Nora's. In his hand is a psychic staff.

" **Legendary Mode: Tapu Lele!** " Andrew shouted as shockwaves can be felt by both his allies and enemies.

"Looks like darling has just become the legendary fairy king!" Magilou said.

"Oberon...the King of Fairies." Number 2 said.

"Legendary Form." Rotom said as he updated his database. "Update complete bzzt!"

"So this our power?" Andrew said as he observe his new form.

" ** _You can say that, An-chan! My moves and power is all yours to use!_** " Nora said via telepathy.

" **All right.** " Andrew said as he look towards the wall man daemons.

" **Let's rumble!** " Andrew said as he creates a purple dome of energy that surrounds everyone.

"Why I feel strange?" Rokurou asked.

"This is done by Tapu Lele's signature ability called Psychic Surge bzzt. It protect user from priority attacks and powers up Psychic type moves." Rotom explained.

" **Let's try this.** " Andrew said as he creates a stream of purple energy inbetween its hands. " **Psyshock!** " He shouted as he fires a purple beam of aura from his hands towards the wall daemons, injuring some of them and killing the weak ones.

" **Guess some of them are very durable.** " Andrew said as he staff turns into a long club. " **Let's see if they can endure this!** "

"Whoa! He changed weapons!" Rokurou exclaimed in excitement.

" **Dazzling Gleam!** " Andrew shouted as the club glows light pink as he bludgeon the wall man daemons with it, killing one of them. His club then change back into a staff.

" **Four down. Four to go. Grass Knot!** " Andrew said as his eyes glow light green. Then, two green-glowing vines grow out of the ground near the wall daemons's feet and tie themselves into a knot, causing them to trip. Since the wall man daemons are heavy, it kills two out of four wall daemons.

"Looks like the saying, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall" is quite true after all!" Magilou said.

"Wow..." Number 2 muttered.

" _ **An-chan! You're ready to give them the "game over"?**_ " Nora asked via telepathy.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Andrew said as he's aura's rising.

"Looks like things are getting real ugly for those daemons." Rokurou said.

" **Legendary Artes: Nature's Madness!** " Andrew and Nora shouted in unison as the former slams one of his hands on the ground and a pink shockwave comes out of the ground, with wisps of blue aura appearing above the ground, pushing the remaining wall man daemons back. When the they falls to the ground, it is hit with multiple pink, blue, and yellow bolts, killing the remaining daemons.

"And that's game." Andrew said as he and Nora returned back to normal.

[music end]

"That's was amazing, Andrew! I didn't know you had it in you." Rokurou commented.

"Yes. I lived in a long time in this land and I never once saw something like the way you did." Eizen added.

"Oh, thanks you guys." Andrew said as he rubs the back of his hair. Nora then flies towards Velvet.

"Back on topic, are you An-chan's girlfriend?" Nora said as Andrew and Velvet blush at this.

"Uh no! No! She's a friend, Nora!" Andrew said while stuttering.

"A-And beside! Why would I fall to an idiot like Andrew!" Velvet said as Andrew hear this before down on his knees, depressed.

"You know, you're not supposed to call An-chan an idiot." Nora said.

"You just went and done it, Velvet." Magilou said as Velvet glare towards her.

"Hehe! You're reactions are funny." Nora said as she laughed at Velvet. She then look towards Andrew. "I really like to stay and chat but I have an island to look after." Nora said as a familiar portal appears in front of her.

"Safe travels, Nora." Andrew said as he give her the Ultra Ball as she enter the portal before disappearing. Andrew pulls out an Oran Berry as he eats it.

"What are you eating?" Velvet asked.

"That's an Oran Berry." Drake said.

"Can I have one?" Rokurou asked.

"Here you go." Andrew said as he hands Rokurou eats the berry once he take it off of Andrew's hand.

"It's delicious and refreshing!" Rokurou said.

"I'll love to talk about it, but I believe we have something to do." Andrew said. "Well everyone, let's go!" Andrew said as they continue forward after he returned Drake.

'Again, you're a mystery, Andrew Stark.' Velvet thought as she follow suit.

* * *

"Guess this is the control room." Andrew said as Velvet try to pull the doors...but it's locked.

"It won't open...it's locked from the inside." Velvet said.

"Actually, it's locked from the outside bzzt." Rotom said.

"That's my guess. We need another way in..." Velvet said.

"That window would probably work, if it wasn't barred up." Rokurou said as he pointed towards the said window.

"It looks like a standalone building, maybe we can find something on one of othet walls." Eizen said.

"Found it! We can use the vines to climb on top of the building!" Andrew said as he pointed towards the vines on the building's side.

"In that case, boys first." Velvet said.

"Hmm? Why is-" Andrew said before Velvet point her gauntlet blade towards Andrew's throat, scaring the inventor.

"Y-Yes. Boys first." Andrew meekly said as he climbs the vine followed by Rokurou, Eizen, Number 2, and finally Velvet and Magilou while Rotom just floats. Once they reach the top, they defeated the daemons there before going towards the window that Rokurou mentioned as they enter through it one by one.

They look around the insides once they got in. "This seems to be the place. Let's split up and look for the key." Velvet said.

"We'll search the other room." Eizen said as he, Rokurou, and Magilou go towards the other room to search the key.

Velvet, Andrew, Rotom, and Number 2 search the room for the key.

"Ah...!" Number 2 said as he noticed a compass, identical to the one he lost during the Aifread's Pirates attack yesterday, on the top of the shelf. He proceeds to reach out to grab the compass.

With Velvet, she manages to find the key. "Aha! Found it!" Velvet said as-

(Bonk)

"Ow!" Number 2 cried in pain as the compass fell on his head, making a huge bump on his head. Luckily, Velvet, Andrew, and Rotom heard his cry as he went towards him. Velvet picks up the compass before giving the tethered malak a pat to the head, causing him to react from the pain.

"Don't get so worked up over a little thing like that. It's prove that you're alive." Velvet said.

"The bump...is?" Number 2 asked.

"What she meant is the pain." Andrew informed Number 2.

"But...But I'm...scared pain." Number 2 said.

"Well kid, who isn't?" Velvet retorted.

"Even you three?" Number 2 asked as three of them replied with a nod.

"You see, my boy. Pain is one of thaf things that we living things can feel. Believe me when I told you that all of us suffered more pain than you or anyone else. If we can feel pain, that means we're alive and have something to express ourselves." Andrew explained.

"It's the truth bzzt! Just like how I got zapped by the barrier." Rotom added as Andrew pulls out a Super Potion.

"With pain...we have something to express ourselves...?" Number 2 asked as Andrew nod.

"Now, hold still." Andrew said as he spray the potion to Number 2's bump, causing it to shrink as it heals.

"That should do it. Let the effect take cares of you for the next several minutes and you'll be fine." Andrew said as Velvet observe the compass.

"Boys sure are fascinated by the weirdest things." Velvet commented.

"Excuse me, I'm a boy too." Andrew retorted.

"You like this, right?" Velvet asked as she give the boy the compass.

"I...I don't really know. But after I saw one in a book, I got a little curious about it...and I felt..." Number 2 said before-

"Excited...?" Velvet finished his sentence.

"And felt interested...?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah...I guess so." Number 2 said as he look towards his compass. "Do you know why the needle points north? Who figured out how to make it work? I thought that if I had one of these, maybe I could go on adventures." Number 2 explained his reasons as he looks at them with a smile. "It's exciting."

"If that's the case, we'll go on an exciting adventure together! You'll find and discover lots of amazing things that will change your life for the better!" Andrew said.

"Indeed bzzt! Just like how Andrew had done with me! I discovered many amazing things when we journeyed in our world!." Rotom said, earning a smile from Number 2 as he discovered that he has another purpose in life.

"When you feel that way, you should talk about it. About what you like and dislike. If you're happy or scared." Velvet said. "After all, you're alive."

"I'm...alive?" Number 2 asked.

"Yup. You're alive and breathing right now, bud." Andrew said. "And it's no order though."

"Yes. That's just me, Andrew, Rotom's opinion, though. Not an order. Got that?" Velvet added.

"Understood." Number 2 said after some thinking as Rokurou, Magilou, and Eizen returned.

"Oh you found it. Good job! Now we can open that gate." Rokurou said.

"Yeah, we also need a compass. Good work." Eizen added as Number 2 blinks as his eyes are finally returned to normal, full of life.

"Thank you..." Number 2 happily thanked as they leave the room.

* * *

{Somewhere, ?}

A large silhouette is witnessing the event from his domain, which is a large pocket dimension.

 **"Now...the time for the first ordeal draws ever closer..."** The silhouette said as it conjures up a sphere made of familiar energy.

 **"I wonder...will you overcome it...or you will fall there...? All shall be revealed soon enough..."** The silhouette said as he continued to observing the event.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 5: Totem Daemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 5's out and whew, It takes longer than I expected but I hope you enjoy this!**

 **It's Fun Facts time:**

 **-Pokémon name origins:**

 **•Eeyore got his name from a character of the same name from Winnie the Pooh**

 **•Adam named after both Prince Adam/The Beast from Beauty and the Beast and Adam Taurus from RWBY.**

 **•Nora the Tapu Lele got her name from a character of the same name from RWBY**

 **•Mishima's named based from a NPC from Persona 5**

 **•Grampa the Drampa got his name simply for his appearance and personality.**

 **-Andrew's Burning Knight form is based on both Iron Man's armor and Ultraman Geed's Solid Burning Form.**

 **-Magilou's personality here is slightly resembles Zero Two from Darling in the Frankxxx**

 **Leave a review and have a wonderful day/night.**


	8. Totem Daemon

**Hello! It's me again, readers!**

 **I was going to do this sooner, but I got busy with entrance exams for college and now I'm back in action, yay!**

 **This is the arc's finale,**

 **So get ready for excitement!**

 **PS: The last chapter has been updated slightly.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Totem Daemon_**

[Intro Theme]

(In Vortigern)

After finding the key as well as a compass, the group exits the building to head back from where they come from.

"Now, let's take care of the ship." Eizen said as they continue their venture while defeating some daemons along the way.

(Skit: A Bump in the Head)

"*Sigh*..." Number Two sighed as he still felt the sting on his head.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Eizen asked as he and Rokurou look at the malak boy.

"My compass fell on my head and gave me a bump. Even if Andrew used those potion-things, It still hurts." Number 2 answered.

"Let me take a look...Well it has shrunk a little. Must've been a big one before Andrew healed you." Rokurou said as he look on top of Number Two's head.

"Well, at least I'm alive and able to express myself..." Number Two added as this got the duo's attention.

"Are you saying that pain and able to express yourself are proof that you're really alive?" Eizen asked curiously.

"That's what Velvet and Andrew told me..." Number Two answered.

"Well, shoot. You're making me blush there." Andrew said as Velvet mumbling about something.

"Well, no worry. I'll just push what's left of your bump back down and you'll be good as new." Rokurou said with a smirk.

"I found this Illogical zzt zzt." Rotom said as he sweatdropped.

"What?!" Number Two replied as he steps away from the Yaksha swordsman.

"Ah ha ha. I'm just messing with you. Don't sweat it." Rokurou said as he was joking about pushing Number Two's bump.

"What do you need boy is a magic potion like the one Darling used." Magilou said.

"Okay." Number Two said.

"Stop fooling around, you three. We have to hurry. Same goes for you both, Andrew and Rotom." Velvet said as she reprimanded Rokurou, Eizen, and Magilou. All except Number Two And Velvet herself went ahead.

"Once we get back to the ship, just borrow some sugar and rub it on the small bump. It'll make the swelling go down faster." Velvet advised to the boy. Number Two blinks for awhile before smiling again.

"Oh, okay..." Number Two replied before they catch up to the others

(Skit end)

After that, they continue on their venture in the fort.

(Skit: Keep It Safe)

"..." Number Two is currently eyeing the compass he was holding.

"You're awfully fond of that, aren't you? Still, you should keep it in your bag for now." Rokurou said.

"I'll put it in my bag." Number Two said as he proceeds to do just that.

"Good. You know, that's a nice bag. It looks made to last."

"It's Maurits silk." Number Two said.

"Maurits silk? Never heard of them." Rokurou said.

"Me too." Andrew said.

"It's-" Eizen said before Rotom appears.

"Allow me to explain zzt zzt!" Rotom said as his screen shows the fabric. "Maurits silk is a particular well-loved fabric woven from the threads of a spider daemon that lives somewhere in Desolation."

"You're well educated for someone that is not from around here." Eizen complimented.

"Why thank you. Explaining things is in my nature." Rotom replied as he proudly puff up his chest.

"To add Rotom's explanation, the said spider is called "dandarantula". Thd fabricv got a delicate sheen, it's soft as a baby's skin, it's light and stretchable, it's breath, and it's quite durable." Eizen added. "But that's not all. It's most fantastic quality is how it absorbs impact-"

"My, you and Rotom are quite the scholar." Rokurou interrupted Eizen.

"Knowledge and experience help you sniff out the best treasure. If you go and stuff every scrap of plunder you find into your ship, she'll keel over."

"That's true. My functions are to explain things after all zzt zzt." Rotom added.

"Makes sense really." Rokurou said as he understands.

"What I'm getting at is, your bag is the best place for you to keep that compass stored." Eizen said.

"Yeah! Andrew always stored his things inside his backpack all the time. You could learn a lot from him." Rotom added as Andrew agreed with his companion.

"Keep that thing safe. We need it, all right?" Velvet said.

"Oh okay." Number 2 said as everyone continue their venture.

* * *

(With Erika)

"Thank you very much!" A seller thanked Erika as she just about to leave the market that located near her home with a bag of groceries. She's also alone since she knew that having Jiraiya and Karai with her will draw some unwanted attention. It doesn't take long for her to reach home.

"I'm home." She said as she opens the door. She sees Grampa and Jiraiya playing shogi while Karai spectates. The shogi set is her mother's gift when she visits the eastern part of Desolation. Her mother was an exorcist praetor.

"You two are playing shogi now?" Erika asked.

"Yes. To pass some time since today you're taking a day-off." Jiraiya said as he move a piece forward.

"True." Erika said as she puts the bag of groceries down, grab her weapon, and go outside in the backyard. Erika's home is far from the town, a perfect spot to hide her Pokémon. The house however was given to her by Erika's mentor.

"Hey, Karai! Spar with me!" Erika said to the Dark/Fire Type Pokémon.

"Well, don't complain if you ended up being burned!" Karai taunted as she begin the sparring match with a Flame Burst, which she dodge it.

"Well, don't complain if you're the one who lost." Erika replied as she swing her sword at the Houndoom, but the latter dodge her attack.

"Tough luck, Erika. I'm just getting started!" Karai said as her tail glows the same way how Akira's glows before hitting Erika with it (Iron Tail), causing her to skidded backwards.

"Play time's over! Let's get dangerous!" Erika declared as she use her artes to attack Karai. This going to take awhile for them to stop sparring.

* * *

(With Andrew and co.)

After talking, they went back to a place, where Andrew and Eizen interrogated the guard, to go to open the locked door while fighting some daemons along the way. But they decide to go on a detour to stop the battle ship by going upstairs. Again, they fight some daemons as well as collecting random items on the floor. Velvet also pushes some boulders away because they're in the way before going back on their exploration. Drake is also out of his pokeball in order to help them venturing more quickly.

"How do you think we stop the battle ship?" Rokurou asked.

"It's equipped with large cannons. The plan is to use the gunpowder against them."

"You mean that we have to plug the cannons shut?" Andrew asked.

"Exactly." Eizen said as they continue their exploration until they meet an exorcist...who seems to be a praetor.

"An exorcist praetor?" Velvet asked with surprise in her voice.

"This won't be easy." Drake said.

"The docks are up ahead. Like it or not, we're coming through." Eizen said as the exorcist noticed them.

"Hey, wait. Are you intruders? I supposed it doesn't matter." The praetor said as he unsheath his sword, preparing to fight them. "I will cut down any who consort with daemons. Face the wrath of the Rangetsu style!" The praetor said as his last statement make something in Rokurou snapped.

"Stand aside, guys. This bastard's mine." Rokurou said as he pulls out his daggers and aimed it at them.

"No, let me handle this." Eizen said but he was ignored.

"No can do, this is my prey." Rokurou said as the praetor summons two daemons; a Varaha and a Delusory Rodent.

"Whoa now, they look tough." Andrew said as he pulls out an Ultra Ball. "Let's see what he can do."

"You're going to send Nora?" Rokurou asked.

"Different Pokémon. And don't worry, you go handle the praetor while we handle the daemons." Andrew said.

"K. But if you get in my way Andrew or anyone else for that matter, I'll kill you." Rokurou said before warning the inventor.

"Please don't. I won't get in your way." Andrew sweatdropped as he and others fight the daemons while Rokurou fights the praetor. The two immediately changing blows with their respective weapons.

"Are you mocking the Reaper?" Eizen asked as he felt insulted.

"Um, Eizen. I think it has something to do with that praetor's last statement." Andrew pointed out.

"Now did you mention it, he did acted strange the moment he heard the word "Rangetsu Style". I take it it's personal for him." Eizen commented. As the two daemons begin to charge towards the others as Velvet and Drake steps in and begin to fight off the daemons.

Andrew proceeds to change into his Sky Plate form before doing another action.

"Come on out, Zeref!" Andrew said as he throws the pokeball into the air, causing the Pokémon within it manifested. Everyone except Andrew, Drake, and Rotom felt the same aura as Nora the Tapu Lele, except it's something they're very familiar with.

"Is this...malevolence?" Velvet asked.

"Close, but I think this one's more intense...and seems to have the essence of destruction and even death." Magilou answered.

"Holy crap." Rokurou said as the Pokémon descends towards them...who is none other than Zeref the Yveltal, the Legendary Pokémon that Andrew caught recently.

"Finally...I'm starving!" Zeref said as his eyes glow purple before roaring. Everyone felt the intensity through the roar's shockwave.

"A giant red eagle?!" Rokurou exclaimed in shock.

"He's red and black big vulture!" Magilou added.

"Ah!" Laphicet yelped in fear as he get to Velvet's back, feeling intimidated by the Dark/Flying Type Pokémon.

"Seeing that big bird...reminds me of myself." Velvet said as the Destruction Pokémon shared the similar color scheme as her.

"You don't say?" Andrew said. "He's a Legendary Pokémon. And one of the most terrifying one at that!"

"Like that butterfly fairy-I mean Nora?" Eizen asked as the inventor nod, shocking everyone.

"Info time!" Rotom said as his screeen showing Yveltal's picture. " ** _Yveltal, the Destruction Pokémon. A Dark and Flying type. A Legendary Pokémon of the Kalos Region and a member of the Aura trio. Yveltal has the power to absorb life energy. When it reaches the end of its lifespan, it expands its wings and steals all of the life energy of every living thing around it before transforming into a cocoon to sleep for 1,000 years. Along with its counterpart, Xerneas, Yveltal was once used to power up an ancient weapon that once devastated the world long ago. People in ancient times referred to it as the "God of Death"."_**

"God of Death!?" Rokurou, Magilou, and Eizen exclaimed in unison.

"And if you're wondering why Zeref covered with something akin to malevolence, that's his ability activating called "Dark Aura". With this, the power of his Dark type move increased." Rotom added.

"I swear, Andrew. Where did you find these types of Pokémon?" Velvet muttered as she's too shocked at this newfound information.

"Hehehehe, in some place no one goes." Andrew sheepishly answered.

"God of Death?! More like a servant of the "Fallen Empyrean"! It doesn't make any difference! The Rangetsu style will smite you, daemon!" The praetor then try to attack Zeref...but the Destruction Pokémon dodges the attack and grabs him with his talon.

"As if I let myself fall easily to worthless hypocrites like you!" Zeref said as the praetor struggled. "Try again in 1,000 years! Dark Pulse!" Zeref throws the praetor before firing Dark Pulse towards the praetor, hitting him as he hit the ground.

"Phantom Force!" Zeref said as he creates a shadowy portal that it dives inside.

"Where that daemon gone off-" The praetor never gets to finish as the Destruction Pokémon then emerges from another portal to stab the praetor with his tail. Damaging him greatly as he scream in pain.

"I know that attack. It's the same Andrew used on us." Velvet muttered.

"Not bad, bird. But I'll take it from here!" Rokurou said before jump and stabbed the exorcist.

"Be my guess, he's not worth killing by my hands after all." Zeref said coldly.

"Zeref, need some Helping Hand here!" Andrew said.

"Hold up, I'll be there just a sec." Zeref said as he went towards the others in the flash

"Tailwind!" Andrew said as he whips up a turbulent whirlwind that ups the Speed of him and the others. "Wing Attack!" Andrew said as he smack both of the daemons with his wings. Velvet attacks the Varaha daemon with her daemon, therionized some attributes from it before kicking and slashing the daemon. "Scarlet Edge!" Velvet shouted before finishing the combo with said artes, causing a great damage to the rhino daemon.

"Guess these two daemons worth devouring after all..." Zeref noted as he creates a transparent violet sphere in front of him, with blue electricity-like energy in it.

"What's he doing?" Velvet puzzled.

"You best take a steo back, therion. You might get caught in the crossfire." Zeref said as Velvet and Drake gets out of the way so the Destruction Pokémon can unleash his attacks.

"Oblivion Wing!" Zeref shouted as he then shoots a violet beam of energy from his chest towards the daemons, causing their health be drained by the attack as orb of light coming out from them and absorb the said orb into him.

"He drains those daemons just like how Velvet does." Eizen noted.

"That's Yveltal's signature move, Oblivion Wing." Rotom explained as Velvet muttered how really similar Zeref of her, not only shared almost similar color scheme, but also their abilities at draining or "devour" as Velvet puts it.

"I guess we have to wrap this up since we're on a tight schedule." Andrew said as he replace the current Z-Crystal on his Z-Power Ring with his Darkinium-Z.

"What's he going to do?" Eizen asked.

"Boy-Andrew was it? Are you going to pull the same trick that was used against me not too long ago?" Zeref asked.

"You bet. Here we go!" Andrew said as he tap the Z-Power Ring as he does some series of pose while covered by the Z-Move. Once strike the final pose, the aura transferred to Zeref, who felt the immense power in the aura.

 **-Black Hole Eclipse-**

"I can feel it...the power!" Zeref said as a spiraling sphere of purple, red, and black energy forms above his head.

"All together now." Andrew said while looking at Zeref, which he replied with a nod.

"Black Hole Eclipse!" Both Andrew and Zeref as the latter then throws the sphere at the opponent, and it expands into a medium-sized black hole, thanks to Zeref's Dark Aura ability.

"Something tells me that those daemons wished their already dead." Magilou commented as the daemons are suck into the black hole despite their struggle to not get sucked, much to the shock of everyone except the aforementioned trio. The black hole then shrinks to a much smaller size, causing it to explode. As the explosion fades, they see the daemon lying down on the ground, lifeless.

"No way. That daemon killed them in one blow?" The praetor commented.

"Unbelievable. To think that one attack can create a series devastation." Eizen noted as he was shocked.

"How powerful are Andrew's Pokémon?" Velvet muttered as she along with the others are speechless.

"Since you're busy with dealing with that praetor, we'll just go ahead to the battle ship."

"I was about to say that, Andrew. But you beat me." Rokurou said as he ready to fight some more.

"Careful, he's holding back." Velvet warned.

"I know, that's the whole idea why I'm dealing with him." Rokurou said as everyone get onto Zeref, which the the latter is in the ground at the moment.

"Where to, Andrew?" Zeref asked.

"The battle ship up ahead." Andrew said as Zeref took off.

"You're not getting away-" The praetor said before getting hit by Rokurou's artes.

"You forget? I'm your opponent right now." Rokurou said as Zeref blasts the door via Dark Pulse.

"*sigh* Collateral damage..." Andrew muttered as he and everyone except Rokurou flew away.

"Start talking, where the hell did you learn the Rangetsu style?" Rokurou asked the praetor, who is standing up.

"I studied directly under the legate Shigure of the Abbey." The praetor answered.

"Lies. He's not the type of taking someone as a student." Rokurou scoffed at him before continuing. "Let me guess, he taught you a few things one time when he was super bored, and then crushed you with them." As he said that, the praetor is so furious by Rokurou's comment that he charge towards him with no strategy...big mistake on his part.

* * *

(With Andrew and co.)

"Boosted Fist!" Andrew shouted as he punches one armored lizardmen with the SD Claw. Once they arrive at the battle ship, the group have met opposition in the form of the armored lizardmen and some bat daemons.

"Hrah!" Velvet shouted as she slice down some lizardmen with her gauntlet blade.

"Focus Blast!" Drake shouted as the Flame Pokémon hurls the attack towards the lizardmen that was ganging up on him.

"Lighthouse!" Eizen shouted as he used his artes to kill the remaining lizardmen.

"Guess that's the last of them." Velvet commented.

"Looks like we're done, right Eizen?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. We're set. It also serves as a good signal for the Van Eltia." Eizen answered as everyone get on Zeref again as he flew towards where Rokurou is, hoping he's done mopping the floor with the praetor.

* * *

(With Rokurou)

After dealing the killing blow towards the exorcist, who is lying on the ground lifeless, Rokurou sheathed his daggers before sighing.

"That was about the saddest practice I've ever...But on the bright side, I know where HE is." Rokurou noted as he now knows the whereabouts of this "Shigure", who Rokurou had some connections with him in the past. After that, Everyone arrived as they got off of Zeref.

"Yo! The Abbey's my goal now, too. Now I can do what I have to do and repay my debt at the same time." Rokurou said to everyone as Number 2 notices the corpse of the praetor.

"Ah..." Number 2 gasped as Velvet look what he was seeing.

"Is that your doing?" Velvet asked as Rokurou change expression.

"What? Is there a problem?" Rokurou asked.

"No." Velvet answered

"I like what you have done with that praetor. Hypocritical scums like him deserves to die in a horrible death." Zeref smirked as this shudder Number 2.

"Zeref, you do know there's a kid with us, right?"

"Ah right, forgive me." Zeref said as Andrew pulls out his Pokeball.

"Thanks for the Helping Hand, Zeref. Why don't you take a Rest." Andrew said as he returned Zeref inside his pokeball for putting the pokeball away. Speaking of that, Andrew might learn the move metaphor from Professor Kukui.

"A fine companion for the Reaper." Eizen commented as he thinks that he and Rokurou will be get along pretty well.

* * *

"Everything's ready. Let's get our gate on." Rokurou said as they on their way towards the previous locked door.

(Skit: Rangetsu Style)

"Between your sword style and that giant blade you shoulder, I wonder if you've got Rangetsu blood in you." Eizen said as he wondered.

"I do. Why do you ask?" Rokurou answered before questioned the first mate.

"Have you heard the name Kushiyamata? I hear they're smiths with some connections to House Rangetsu." Eizen said.

"Yeah, they're a distant relation. A clan of kitchen knives maker. Why, are you interested in cooking?" Rokurou said before asking while Rotom update his database.

"No, I just heard they were fine blades. Thought one would make a good gift." Eizen answered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Kushiyamata knives are cursed." Rokurou said, shuddering Andrew.

"Hmm?"

"The blades themselves are excellent, but they give whoever holds one the urge to strike out at anyone and everyone. I've heard that they use the blood of the women they love in making their blades, but the truth is a mystery. Their clan died out after they all turned on each other. The blades were all supposed to be melted down into slag." Rokurou explained.

"That's...something all right." Andrew commented.

"Yeah, can't really blame them though." Drake added.

"I suppose that's why talk of them is hard to come by these days." Eizen noted.

"Such is the fate of House Rangetsu...Or maybe it's just in our blood." Rokurou said.

"Sounds like there's even more to your clan than the rumors say." Eizen remarked.

"Better than there being less, I suppose." Rokurou replied.

(Skit end)

The group eventually continue their exploration once more.

* * *

(With Erika)

After sparring with Karai, Erika proceeds to go to a place where the graves of her parents is located.

She stood there before placing a bouquet of flower by the grave followed by her praying to them. After a moment of silence, she begins to talk.

"Hey, Mom, Dad. Sorry I wasn't able to visit you both for a while. A lot of things happened lately. I'm fine, thank you for asking, Dad." She said. "I know you want me to become an exorcist, Mom, but it won't happen even if I could. But I'm happy that I'm not an exorcist eventhough I would like to wear their outfits once."

Erika took another moment of silence before talking again. "Oh, I even made some friends recently. Weird yes, but loyal friends nonetheless. There's Jiraiya; The first one I met. He looks like a cute frog, but also strong to boot." Erika said before giggling at her own statement. "There's Karai; my second friend. I met her when me and Jiraiya when she was attack by a group of exorcists. Don't know why the Abbey are so interested in her..." Erika said before clenching her fists. "As if I let the Abbey use her."

Erika still remember the comment where her former friend, Hildegard, called Jiraiya and Karai "animals". True they are one,...But she felt that they're more than just weird looking animals that just simply obey and attack.

"And speaking of Hildegard, I...met her last night when I was with Jiraiya and Karai. She's still insisting on recruiting me...even if I refused so many times." Erika said as she remember that there's still one more important someone that she forgot to mention.

"Oh yeah, there's Grampa. He's dragon that looks like a kind elderly man. He...kinda raised me like Master Dylan that I have mentioned. Despite his looks, he was young to say the least. And don't worry, he won't hurt me. He's not like the other dragons." Erika said as she giggles at the very thought. Though it didn't last long as she frown and tears start forming in her eyes.

"But...I missed you both so much. I just wished...you're still here with me." Erika said as she sobbed until she wiped the tears off of her face. "It is nice catching up with you. So...I'll see you later." Erika said as she leave their graves to head home. Unbeknownst to her, a certain someone had just come out of her hiding spot.

"..." Hilda said as she put her hand on her chest. She then walk towards the her former best friend's parent's grave before putting her own bouquet to the grave.

"I know you don't want me to come here since I know what you hate, Professor Laila...but I can't feel to regret what the Abbey had done to you, your wife, and your daughter." Hilda said before talking again. "I also know that you heard of me trying to recruit her...but the truth is..." Hilda said as her next words were suddenly silent. She's also seen crying while speaking something for quite sometime before she turn around and leave.

* * *

(With Andrew and co.)

The group goes back to the room where the interrogation happened after they defeat some daemons again along the way as they proceed to open the door.

"Nice! It's open now." Rokurou said as the sound of a cannon can be heard by them.

[Life Will Change by Persona 5]

"What was that?" Velvet asked.

"It's the Van Eltia telling us they're approaching. Hurry!" Eizen answered.

"All right. We'll pop the gate open for her. Quickly!" Velvet said.

"Yes. Quickly!" Number 2 repeated as everyone gets through the door, which leads to outside again. They head straight to a ladder while defeating any daemon that unfortunately come in their way. After climbing through the ladder (except for Drake who get there by flight), they immediately enter a room where there's the ladders on the left side and a lever in the right side of the room. The gang immediately take notice of the lever.

"So, this opens the gate." Number 2 said.

"That's seems to be a logical conclusion." Rotom agreed with Rotom.

"Yes, but there are two levers including this one here. I suspect that the other one is in the other side." Eizen said.

"Makes sense." Rokurou said as Drake step forward towards the lever.

"Here goes nothing." Drake said before he pulls the lever with one hand.

"With one hand? That's impressive!" Magilou complimented.

"Why am I not surprised?" Velvet muttered as Andrew begin to speak.

"One down, one to go." Andrew said as he and everyone climb up the ladder to the other side. Once they do, they are greeted by daemons, but nothing that they can't handle. Andrew swiftly finds another ladder as he go down followed by everyone else. It doesn't take him so long to find him another lever.

"There's another one!" Andrew pointed out as he pulls the lever. Since all lever is pulled down, the gargantuan gate finally opens up to allow ships like the Van Eltia to pass through.

"Now we just have to meet up with the Van Eltia. Back to the docks, everyone!" Eizen said as they leave the control room, but not before opening the Katz chest of course.

(Music end)

Once they left, they head towards to where they came from,...but the guard from before stood in their way while covered with malevolence.

"Something tells me that things will go south real fast." Andrew noted as he somehow knows how this going to go down...in a very bad bad way.

"I can't let you do that...this is my...this is my..." The guard said while Number 2 goes on ahead without noticing the guard while looking at the compass he currently holding. **"THIS MY FORTRESS...!"** The guard yelled with a mixed expression of anger and despair as he transforms into a daemon. The daemon is a hybrid of the wall man with armors of the armored lizardmen. This is the Guardian daemon. The Guardian charge towards Number 2, which the latter finally notice him but too late to get as it coming for him fast.

"Watch out!" Andrew grab Number 2 by the collar to get him away from the daemon's path. Unfortunately, this also make the young malak drop his compass, causing it to stuck on the daemon's body.

"Grr! Daemonblight again!" Velvet said as she gritted her teeth.

"Well, I call this an improvement." Eizen commented.

"The compass...!" Number 2 added.

"Is it really the time to say that?" Rotom sweatdropped as everyone except Magilou brace for a tough fight.

"You're not getting in my way!" Velvet said before she executing some attacks the daemon.

"No mercy!" Velvet shouted as she dives from the air before striking the daemon with her foot and sending it airborne "Wounds that won't heal! Carved into flesh!"She continues as the therion woman unsheathes her gauntlet blade before slashing the Guardian daemon twice and knicking it to the ground before she sheathing the gauntlet blade and releasing her demonic arm's power. "Lethal Pain!" Velvet shouted as she ended the arte by diving down and clawing the Guardian, inflicting massive damage so much that the Guardian is screaming in pain.

"*whistle* What was that? That's some badass move." Andrew complimented.

"What you just see Andrew, is something called "Mystic Artes". It's some sort of a hidden techniques that can only perform under specific conditions. With that, it enables the user to damage their opponents easily." Eizen explained.

"Data is successfully updated!" Rotom said as he got the info on Mystic Artes.

"Is it really the time to do something like that?" Magilou sweatdropped as the gang prepares to fight...but unknown to them, someone has plans for the daemon.

* * *

(Somwhere, ?)

The silhouette figure was watching the fight that's about to commence from afar.

"Now that the pieces are at place,...let the first trial begin..." The silhouette figure smirked as it creates a portal to throws the sphere of familiar energy in it before disappearing.

"I know how's this ends...but one can't help but want to "level up the playing field" the silhouette said as it chuckles at the thought. What kind of diabolical plan it came up is anyone's guess...But one thing for sure,...the gang will have some tougher fights in the near future.

* * *

(With Andrew and co.)

"All right, Dual-" Andrew never gets to finish as a black and red portal suddenly appeared in the sky.

"Hey, Eizen. Is that a part of your Reaper's Curse?" Rokurou asked.

"Maybe..." Eizen answered as a yellow sphere comes out from the portal and hits the Guardian. It caused some dust fly around as a result.

"Is it dead?" Andrew asked.

"I'm not sure." Velvet said as everyone prepares for what's coming.

"WARNING WARNING! PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION ZZT ZZT!" Rotom warned in a panic manner as the dust has settled...turns out that the Guardian has grown 2x it's original size. At the fact that it's wound is also healed. Not to mention it became more vicious than before.

[play Vs. Totem Pokémon]

"Is it just me or has that daemon gotten bigger?" Rokurou asked.

"Certainly got bigger alright." Eizen said.

"ROAAAAAAAR!" The Guardian roared as an orange, familiar aura has covered it.

"Wait a second...I know that aura!" Andrew said as he and Rotom recognize the aura all too well.

"It can't be...it's highly illogical that an aura like that appeared here!" Rotom said as he was shocked at this development.

"Mind explaining." Velvet said as she demand explaination.

"Basically, it's Totem Aura." Andrew explained.

"Totem Aura? Is that making that daemon grow big?" Eizen asked.

"It's originally came from my home world. Usually, those who have these kind of aura Pokémon called the "Totem Pokémon". Totem Pokémon is a term used to describe Pokémon that is larger than its original sizes. Akira is one of them." Andrew explained.

"You mean that lizardmen monk is also these...Totem Pokémon?" Rokurou asked.

"It's a long story..." Andrew said.

"It's defense rose by two stages! Be careful!" Rotom warned.

"High defense, huh? Doesn't matter." Velvet said with a glare. "I'll penetrate that defense of yours!"

"I dunno Velvet,...I think we need to work together against this bastard." Rokurou said as he felt the power spike in the Totem Guardian.

"He's right. If there's foe like this, we have to throw our prides and work together!" Eizen said as he dodges an attack by the Guardian.

"Fine..." Velvet groaned before reluctantly agreeing.

"I think we need a big help in this." Andrew said as he turns into Flame Plate before returning Drake inside his pokeball. He then pulling out a pokeball. It's blue but it has white lines in it. This is the Ultra Ball, a pokeball designed to capture Ultra Beasts, a term used to describe extraterrestrial Pokémon that lives in Ultra Space.

"You got a plan, Andrew?" Velvet asked.

"See through me, huh? Aranea, I choose you!" Andrew shouted as a Pokémon within it once throws it.

"The day is getting freakier and freakier." Rokurou said as the Pokémon finally appeared,...much to everyone's shock. It is a large purple striped Pokémon that has both draconic and insectoid features. The top half of its body is slender with thin arms and fuchsia tipped claws. Both shoulders have grey spikes. It possess purple draconic wings, which it uses to fly. These wings have a single fuchsia claw at the joint and darker purple membranes. At the end of its long neck is its head, which has a large spiked crest and grey face spikes which act as mandibles when it opens its mouth. Its glowing cyan eyes are conjoined, giving the appearance of a visor. The lower half of its body is an abdomen that resembles a wasp's abdomen. There are three grey spikes on the end of the abdomen, with the middle one being the largest and resembling a hypodermic needle or a wasp's stinger. This Aranea the Naganadel, an Ultra Beast that Andrew received by the Ultra Recon Squad. What's an Ultra Beast you ask? You'll know soon.

"Ready when you are, Andrew." Aranea said while pointing her abdomen at the Totem daemon.

"I see." Velvet muttered as she was shocked by the appearance.

"A giant draconic wasp? Just what kind of allies Andrew make?" Eizen also muttered in shock.

"Whoa, that's a big wasp with a very big stinger!" Magilou exclaimed in shock.

"Whoa!" Number 2 said as he shudder by the stinger.

"I dunno, it's kinda impressive if you ask me. Especially the stinger though." Rokurou said as he admired the Pokémon in front of him...he has his eyes on the stinger actually.

"Now, I'm going to explain about the Ultra Beast!" Rotom said as his screen now showed a picture of a Naganadel. _**"Naganadel, the Poison Pin Pokémon. A Poison and Dragon type. One of the extraterrestrial Pokémon called the Ultra Beast or UB for short. It was given the codename, "UB: Stinger". And the evolved form of Poipole. Naganadel's main stinger can eject a powerful, adhesive, and luminescent poison at a distance of over six miles. The abdomen contains hundreds of liters of this poison, as well as the Ultra Beast's brain. The stingers on its abdomen are directly connected to its brain, and it will react with violence if they are touched by anyone. It originates from Ultra Megalopolis in Ultra Space."**_ Rotom explained.

"Let me get this straight; That thing's brain is on it's super-poisonous yet sensitive stingers? It makes no sense!" Magilou exclaimed at the newfound information she and the others received.

"Ultra Beast are indeed bizarre, even by Pokémon standards. Some look like a muscular insect on steroids, a gluttonous monstrosity, you name it!" Rotom explained even further.

"To think Andrew managed catch something like this. As if those Legendaries aren't enough, then this will." Eizen said.

"The kid's full of surprises, I give you that." Rokurou added as the Totem Guardian roars, causing an armored lizardmen to appear.

"Did that daemon just calling for backup?" Magilou said.

"Guess it can call for help just like a Totem Pokémon." Rotom said as he updated his database again.

"Aranea, Sludge Bomb!" Andrew ordered.

"Right away!" Aranea said as she shoots multiple brown globs of sludge from her main stinger at the Totem Guardian and the armored lizardmen. The attack damages the Totem daemon greatly as it roared in pain. The armored lizardmen on the other hand is one hit before getting killed.

"Such power, not to mention accuracy." Eizen noted.

"I'll do my part too." Andrew said as he changes into his Flame Plate form. "Flame Charge!" Andrew shouted as he becomes outlined in orange flames and he tackles the Totem daemon. Doubles the damage since the sludge on it's body reacts with fire and exploded. After that, Andrew's speed become increased.

"Air Slash!" Aranea shouted as she flaps her wings, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from her wings at the armored lizardmen, killing it instantly.

"With that obstruction out of the way, it's my turn!" Velvet said as she, Rokurou, and Eizen charge towards their enemy. With their combined efforts, they managed to deal damage to the Totem daemon.

"Devour!" Velvet shouted as she slashes the daemon several times with her therion claw as well devouring it. In doing so, she suddenly covered by the Totem aura, raising her defense stat, unfortunately she didn't grow in size.

[music change]

[play You Say Run from My Hero Academia]

"I didn't know you could that, Velvet." Andrew said to the raven haired woman.

"Neither am I. Now I know how to use this power the right way." She replied as the Totem trying to attack Andrew...emphasize on "trying".

"Flame Burst!" Andrew shouted as he fires an orange-yellow fireball from his mouth at the top of the Totem Guardian, causing the wall to fall to the ground like turtle who've been flipped over.

"Time for something new...!" Andrew shouted as he activated his SD Claw before engulfing it with fire. "Fire Boosted Fist!" Andrew shouted as he punches the Totem daemon's stomach before it got the chance to regain its mobility. Apparently, the hit was painful for the daemon.

"Judging the way that daemon scream, I'd say you hit its weakspot." Rokurou noted.

"It's not hard to find it." Andrew said.

"Aranea, use Dragon Pulse!" Andrew shouted as Aranea forms a massive ball of multicolored energy in her stingers and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from it at the daemon, damaging it greatly. Velvet, Rokurou, Eizen are next in line to deliver the blows to the daemon to the point where the daemons fall to the ground, seemingly lifeless.

[music paused]

"That took care of it, I hope." Rokurou said as he unsheathed his weapons along with Velvet and Andrew.

"It was a tough opponent too. That last attack of mine really making my arm sore." Andrew said as Aranea fly towards his side.

"Now we'll just have to wait for the Van Eltia." Eizen said as everyone look towards the ocean. From a far, they can see the Van Eltia sailing towards their direction.

"We'll just have to jump from here." Rokurou said.

"I'm hungry. Can't we eat before jumping?" Magilou asked.

"No." Velvet answered, much to the witch's dismay.

"I guess that means we really have to jump?" Andrew said with worried expression.

"What's with the expression?" Velvet asked.

"I'm not used to jump from very high place." Andrew answered.

"Then you need to suck it up and face it like a man."

"Oh Velvet, why are you so mean?"

"I'm a daemon. Of course I'm mean."

As Andrew and Velvet arguing while preparing to jump, Number 2 is eyeing the compass that was lying in the ground nearby the daemon.

"My compass!" Number 2 said as he go towards the compass with the intention to pick it up. As soon as he picks it up, turns out the daemon isn't quite dead as it moving around and it's back on its feet! Andrew and Velvet notice this, breaking their argument.

"Kid, watch out!" Andrew said as he rushed towards Number 2. He also unknowingly activated his LD Hand...though more like it's activating by itself.

"Wait!" Velvet said as she too rushed towards Number 2.

"Roaaaaaar!" The Guardian roared as he tries stomp Number 2 but missed while the latter manage to snatch the compass. The daemon decides to try again but missed. Though the shockwaves of the stomp manage to send him flying towards out of the bridge as well as lost the grip on his compass.

Number 2 manage to grab the compass again while Velvet and Andrew tries to catch him. Rokurou and Eizen are holding off the Totem daemon so it won't attack Velvet, Number 2, and Andrew.

For Velvet, seeing the predicament reminds her of that tragic night where she lost her brother. The event wounded her mentally to the point where it cannot be healed unless she exact vengeance on Artorius.

"LAPHICET!" Velvet shouted with a expression of fear and distraught combined as she rushes towards Number 2.

"Ahhhhh." Number 2 said in fear as he fall, but luckily Velvet managed to grab his hand, who is now hanging by the bridge.

"Don't scare me like that." Velvet scolded Number 2.

"I'm sorry." Number 2 replied as Velvet can only smile at it.

'Now I remember why,...he's reminded me of him.' Velvet thought as she sees the similarities of her deceased younger brother in Number 2.

"Hey, Velvet! You alright?" Andrew asked as he went to where the raven haired woman is.

"I'm fine. Can you pull us up?"

"Sure can." Andrew then pull Velvet and Number 2 up...but unknown to him, his LD Hand reacts to Velvet's bandaged arm as it transferring a red energy from Velvet to the LD Hand. Andrew successfully pulling them up to the bridge, but this leaves him exhausted.

"Talk about maximum effort, Darling." Magilou said.

"That's Andrew for you." Rotom added.

"I'm okay...just take me for 3 minutes and I'll able to get up." Andrew said as the LD Hand deactivates all by itself.

"Funny...I think I heard a deactivation sound." Andrew wondered before shrug it off. "Meh, probably nothing."

"Some strength you got there. Who knew that a scrawny kid like you had that in you." Velvet commented.

"Never judge a person by appearance, Velvet." Andrew said as he gets up. "Now, I'm pissed."

[music resumed]

"What are you going to do?" Velvet asked.

"Something big...and something crazy." Andrew said as he changes into his Flame Plate form back before crouches his body together and his whole body glows pale red. His body then becomes surrounded in a teardrop-shape red flame. It also surrounds its body in a round yellow fire.

"Rokurou, Eizen...On my signal, get out of the way." Andrew said as he charging for attack.

"Got it!" Both of them said as they strike some artes on the daemon before...

"Now!" He shouted as both of them gets out of the way. **"Legendary Artes: Searing Shot!"** Andrew shouted as he fires the flame from his body at the the Totem daemon while taking the form of a spinning meteor. It doesn't take too long to hit the Guardian head on as it catches fire on it. The Totem Guardian roared in pain as it feels the burn before falling to the ground, dead.

"He did it!" Rokurou said.

"May your soul rest in peace." Andrew muttered quietly as the corpse disintegrated. He then fall on the ground.

[music end]

"You okay...?" Velvet asked as everyone gathered around the inventor.

"Never better...I think." Andrew answered.

"I swear. You're a showoff." Velvet said. "But you did pull me over...so thanks I guess."

"No problem." Andrew said as Velvet help him stand up.

"Again, I lived for a thousand of years yet I never seen anything like this. You're indeed a human unlike no other, Andrew." Eizen said.

"Thanks." Andrew said as he and Eizen do a fist bump.

"That was amazing, Darling! Like a mighty star that shine brighter than any other star, you're a performance potential, I'll tell you that." Magilou complimented as she hug the inventor, much to Velvet's...jealousy again?

"Thanks, Magilou." Andrew said as he pull out Aranea's pokeball.

"Thanks for the help, Aranea. You deserve some rest." Andrew said.

"And you deserve a rest too, Andrew." Aranea said before she is returned inside her pokeball and Andrew put it away.

"Everyone! The Van Eltia is here!" Eizen shouted as the Van Eltia has arrived at the docks. "Now jump quickly!" After he said that, he instantly jump on the ship from the bridge.

"Guess that's our cue." Rokurou said as he soon followed Eizen.

"Darling! Please hold me!" Magilou said as she grab onto Andrew.

"Whoa!" Andrew said as he and Magilou jumps down with Rotom in tow.

"Grrrr." Velvet growled as she hold hands with Number 2 as they jumps down to the ship safely.

* * *

(Somewhere, ?)

The silhouette figure have witnessed the battle as it ends with the Guardian's death...but it doesn't bother it at the least.

"So they did emerge victorious. I know that won't be enough to stop them." The figure said as it smirks. "On to the next trial." It said as it eager to give the gang another trial...but it will be harder than the last.

* * *

(In the Van Eltia)

Everyone is rested up in the Van Eltia as she sails. Andrew received compliments from Benwick and other pirates for his performance. Number 2 is panting a lot before looking towards his compass.

"...I'm sorry." Number 2 apologized as Velvet replied by kneeling down to his level.

"If it's that important to you, keep it safe. You wouldn't want to lose it again." Velvet advised Number 2 as Eizen approaches him.

"Give it. I need to set a course." Eizen demanded Number 2's compass, only for the owner to shake his head and hold it tightly. "Fine. You read it for me, then."

"Yeah!" Number 2 said as he nod.

"But on one condition; Tell me nothing but the truth. One false reading and you'll be shark bait." Eizen warned.

"Huh?" Number 2 said.

"What Eizen trying to say is if you tell him the wrong reading, we'll be in a big trouble." Andrew said.

"Oh okay." Number 2 said before remembering something what Velvet said to him when he was falling.

"Um...What's "Laphicet"?" Number 2 asked as this question confused Rokurou, Magilou, and Eizen, but not too Andrew and Rotom. They're speechless.

"Laphicet? Isn't that of-MMPHHH!" Rotom runs his mouth before Andrew shut him up.

"We're not suppose to tell her that!" Andrew scolded. He and Rotom have seen Velvet's past two days ago. Andrew feel that they shouldn't talk about it when Velvet around...not yet anyway.

"It's a name...your name." Velvet answered.

"My...My name?" Number 2 said as he smiles. "Laphicet."

"That's a fine name." Rokurou complimented as Eizen agreed.

"Well, it's no Magilou, but that will do." Magilou complimented...in her own way.

"It's a great name regardless zzt zzt." Rotom added as somewhere, Drake amd co.'s pokeball shake along as it like congratulating the naming of Number 2.

"We're through the channel. Give us a course, Laphicet." Eizen said.

"Aye aye, sir! We're heading straight for Loegres!" The now named Laphicet said as he give his report to Eizen.

"Loegres?" Andrew puzzled.

"Loegres is the capital of Midgand. It is the home of the Abbey, as well as the original headquarters of the exorcists." Rotom explained to Andrew as he tenses up.

"Oh god. Guess we'll be seeing Teresa again." Andrew said.

"Last I checked, she's in charge of Hellawes." Rokurou said.

"Yeah, but I got feeling that we'll be seeing each other again." Andrew explained.

* * *

(Somewhere, ?)

"Achoo!" Teresa sneezed as she was strolling. She was recently discharged with Eleanor from the Infirmary after she's feeling better.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Teresa?" A female exorcist orderly asked.

"No, it's just...I have a feeling that someone mentioned me." Teresa answered.

"Let's hope it is not some criminal who is plotting against you."

"I hope not." Teresa said as she continued strolling.

* * *

(In the Van Eltia)

The gang continued sailed away towards their destination as their journey continues.

 **Next: Chapter 6: The Inventor Meets the Knight**

* * *

 **Chapter 5's out! I hope you like it!**

 **There aren't much things to say...other than the fact that an old friend of Velvet will be joining in Andrew's Harem once she's brought back from the dead. Though she won't be appearing until after the first face off against Artorius.**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-Aranea's name comes from a character of the same name from Final Fantasy XV**

 **-Zeref the Yveltal has surprising similarities in color scheme with Velvet (even if the one has some differences than the other)**

 **-Recently listening to You Say Run from My Hero Academia and I have to say, it's one epic soundtrack.**

 **-The last narration resembles the narrator's last statement from the Pokémon Anime.**

 **Review this If you like it!**


	9. The Inventor Meets the Knight

**Extra note:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"(Pokémon Speak)", (*)

 **\- "Talking with a distorted/deep voice"**

" _Communication via telepathy_ "

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: The Inventor Meets the Knight_**

[Intro theme]

After sailing for quite sometime, the gang arrive at a port called Port Zekson. Everyone immediately get off the Van Eltia in order to enter the port.

"Now this is refreshing! Sailing into port like normal people." Rokurou said.

"You said it, Rokurou." Andrew said as he agreed with Rokurou.

"Eventhough we're not exactly normal zzt!" Rotom commented.

"Well done, boy. The sharks are gonna go hungry tonight." Magilou complimented Laphicet as Eizen walk towards a man who just finished talking to the guard.

"Yes, I'm glad." Laphicet replied as Velvet noticed Eizen.

"This won't be a problem? Docking a pirate ship here?" Velvet asked her question will be answered soon enough.

"So, how are the nothern seas, Eizen?" The man asked.

"Hellawes and Vortigern are in ruins. Trade with Northgand will likely be distrupted for quite some time." Eizen answered.

"Well, I like the sound of that. I'll have to act quickly." The man said.

"Any word of the captain?" Eizen asked.

"Aye. It's an old rumor, but they say Captain Aifread was sent to Titania." The man answered as the word "Titania" ring bells in Velvet.

"The island prison overseen by the exorcist, eh? We'll have to look into that." Eizen said.

"I registered your vessel as one of our merchantmen, same as always. But even so, stay on guard. There's a grand ceremony being held in Loegres. Lots of watchful eyes about." The man said as he continued conversing with Eizen.

"I see. So they exchange information for mooring." Rokurou commented.

"Information...for mooring?" Laphicet puzzled.

"Having the latest news gives merchants a chance to make favorable trades." Velvet explained.

"I think I get the gist of it." Andrew said as he understood.

"So it's worth protecting a pirate." Laphicet concluded.

"But not all pirates are like Aifread's, Laphicet. While there are types of pirates who want adventures, there are those who just want for the fun of it." Andrew explained.

"Then I better watch out." Laphicet said.

"I bet that Eizen and his crew have connections like this in nearly every port." Rokurou commented.

"Not even the Abbey's iron decrees can withstand the force known as human greed." Magilou said.

"I see." Laphicet said as he understands. After that, Eizen go towards the group once he's done talking with the man.

"Don't bother going to Titania. You won't find Aifread there." Velvet told the Reaper.

"And how would you know that?" Eizen asked.

"Because I escaped from there. And before I did, I heard something from the prisoners regarding Aifread." Velvet answered. "They said Aifread was the only prisoner to ever get out alive...and that he was taken by an old exorcist named Melchior." The word "Melchior" however, making a certain witch noticed that.

"Lord Melchior is an elder legate at the Abbey. He should always be present at the headquarters." Laphicet explained.

"Don't call him "Lord"." Velvet scolded the young malak.

"Van Aifread's our captain. It's starting to look like his disappearance has connections to the highest level of the Abbey." Eizen said as this reminded Andrew of a certain someone.

'Connections with a public organization? Looks like this Aifread is this world's Guzma.' Andrew thought.

"Their headquarters should be in the capital, right?" Magilou asked as Laphicet nod.

"Yes, at the royal villa of Loegres. I've never been there though." Laphicet answered.

"So are we." Both Andrew and Rotom said in unison.

"And Velvet, you're business is with a man in the capital, right?" Rokurou asked as Velvet nod.

"Looks like we're headed for the same place." Eizen noted.

"I won't apologize for involving you." Velvet remarked.

"Usually I'm the one who says that." Eizen replied as they on their way to Loegres...

* * *

(In Alola, Melemele Island)

"You're attention please, we have arrived at Hau'oli City in Melemele Island, one of the four islands that makes up the Alola Region. Please make sure your belongings and Pokémon are not left behind. Thank you and enjoy your stay at the Alola region." A PTA announcement said as a ship has just arrived in the docks of Hau'oli City.

Among the passengers is a particular young woman. She has neck length light brown hair (the hairstyle is like Yukari Takeba's hairstyle). She wears a pair of yellow wide framed sunglasses on her face. She's the same age as Andrew. Her outfit is consists of black sleeveless turtleneck top, an aqua colored skinny jeans, a blue Enamel-Striped Purse that she carried with her shoulder, a Mega Ring on her left wrist, and brown laced boots.

"So,...this is Alola." She said as she put her glasses upwards to the top of her head, revealing her brown eyes. She then pulls out a piece of paper that says, "Go to Professor Kukui's lab in Route 1".

Before she can continue into the city, a Pokémon comes right out one of her purse. It's a small, round, orange mouse-like Pokémon, whose whiskers are in shape of antennas. It has orange pouches on its cheeks, and its belly is a pale yellow. It has round black ears with light yellow insides, and a long black tail with a star-like tip. It has an aradicular tooth that can be seen on its upper jaw. This is the Pokémon Dedenne.

"How's the nap, Holly?" She asked the Antenna Pokémon.

"(Never better.)" Holly answered in form of Pokémon Speak. "(Are we there yet?)"

"Not yet. We have to see this "Professor Kukui" that Professor Sycamore told me to meet." The young woman answered despite she doesn't know what her Pokémon is saying. Holly go back inside the purse as the former head towards the city before going left to head towards Route 1 by following the direction that the Kalosian Professor gave her.

After several minutes of walking as well as passing the Pokémon School, they finally arrived at Professor Kukui's house. Let's just say their reactions to the place is...unique.

"This is Professor Kukui's lab?" She said as she is flabbergasted at this.

"(Not as fancy as Professor Sycamore's lab.)" Holly said as she go towards the front door and knock the door.

"Excuse me, is this Professor Kukui's house?" The young woman asked before she heard crashing noises from inside the house.

"Oh yeah, Braviary! Let's go! Give it everything you've got! My body is ready. Woo! A voice belonged to a man can be heard.

"What the...?" The young woman said as her Pokémon also shared the feeling. That feeling is, 'What kind of man is he?'

"Geez Professor Kukui, do you think this is a bit...extreme?" A voice of girl can also be heard by them.

"Nonsense, Lillie. I have done this over and over again like an Encore, and I came out just fine." A voice of the man answered. The brown haired trainer concluded that they didn't hear her.

"Hello! Is there anyone here?" She asked loudly.

"Just a second!" The voice of the girl inside replied as the brunette heard footsteps before the door is opened. The one who opened the door is a blonde haired girl that she tied her hair in a ponytail. Her outfit is consists of a white dress and a pink backpack.

"Hello, I'm looking for Professor Kukui. Is this his lab?" The brown haired trainer asked.

"This is the place, you can come in." The girl said as the brown haired trainer as well as her Pokémon enters the house. The brown haired trainer finds the interior...nice compared to its exterior. It has a large aquarium and some furnitures. She sees a ladder that leads to up of a section that has beds. And there's a staircase that leads to the basement.

"I know that this isn't an ideal place for a Professor to live, but...it's Professor Kukui." The blonde girl said. "The Professor is in the basement. I will lead you to him." She said as they go to the basement.

The brown haired trainer sees a man and his Pokémon sparring each other. The man has darker skin compared to her, he wears a green and white cap, a pair of green glasses, and a Z Power Ring. He only wears a lab coat that it's exposes his chest, gray beach shorts, and green sneakers.

Facing him is a Pokémon resembles a large eagle with dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside. Its tail feathers are red, turning to yellow, and then blue at the tips. Its legs are long and thick with yellow feet that each have a digit facing backward, and three facing forward. Each digit is tipped by a short, thick, black claw. It has a long, thick beak with a blue cere. On either side of the cere are its eyes, which are black with small white pupils. Sprouting from above the eyes are three large, white feathers. At the base of the feathers is a red, three-pointed design that is spread across all three feathers. On each side of its face, sprouting out from behind the feathers on its forehead, are an additional three white feathers pointing horizontally and downward. Behind the three feathers on its head is a large plume of white feathers, extending most of the way down its neck. This is a Braviary.

"Give me your best shot!" The man said.

"Professor! Someone wants to see you!" The girl said as the man noticed the girl and the brown haired trainer and stop the sparring match.

"A guest? I guess someone did tell me that a trainer would come here." The Professor said as he walk towards the brown haired girl.

"Alola! The name's Professor Kukui. You must be the trainer that Professor Sycamore talked about." Professor Kukui said.

"Yeah. My name is Gwen Rogers." The trainer named Kate said as she look towards Holly. "And this is Holly, my Dedenne."

"(Nice to meet you!)" Holly greeted as Kukui's Lycanroc go towards Kate.

"(Alola, you two.)" Braviary said as Kukui look towards the blonde girl.

"And this is Lillie, my assistant." Kukui said as the said girl look towards her.

"Welcome to Alola, Gwen." Lillie said.

"Likewise." Gwen said to Lillie as the former shake hands before look towards Kukui.

"What's your impression in Alola now that you got a first look at it?" Kukui asked.

"It's definitely nice, almost as comfortable as Kalos." Gwen answered.

"Glad you like it eventhough you just recently got here." Kukui said. "So, what brings you to Alola?" Kukui asked.

"I'm here to find an old friend." Kate answered.

"Who will that be?" Kukui asked.

"I'm...not in liberty to say who. I'm here to apologize to him." Gwen answered as she frown.

"I see..." Kukui said as he knows who's she referring to now, but doesn't want her to know that he knows who it is. "I'm sure he has forgiven."

"I hope so. I have done so many horrible things to him that I'm afraid he won't forgive me." Gwen said.

"(Gwen...)" Holly said as she worries about her friend as Kukui tap her shoulder.

"Whoever he is, I'm sure he will forgive you." Kukui said.

"Thanks." Gwen said as she smiles.

"While you are searching for him, why not Tackle the Island Challenges?" Kukui asked.

"Island Challenges?" Gwen puzzled as she doesn't know what it is.

"Four Islands!" Kukui said as he show them his four fingers on his hands, surprising Gwen and Holly a little.

. "You'll travel to each of the four islands here in the Alola region. The island challenge is about aiming to be the strongest Trainer— the island challenge champion. Woo! Since we have our own Pokémon League now, you might as well challenge it as well."

"So...there's no Gym Battles?" Gwen asked.

"Nope, but I heard there is an unofficial one in U'la U'la Island. Most of the challenges you will be facing are these Island Challenges." Lillie explained.

"Island Challenges is great way to prove that you're the strongest trainer and also a great chance to have an adventure with your Pokémon." Kukui answered.

"Oh okay. I'll give it a shot. And who knows? I'll able to meet up with someone I'm looking for on the way." Gwen said as she and Holly are interested.

"That's the spirit. Woo!" Kukui said. "First, we have go to Iki Town to see the Kahuna of this island."

"Kahuna?" Gwen said.

"Four Islands! They are the strongest trainer in each of the four islands just behind the Elite Four." Kukui said as he returned his Braviary inside his pokeball.

'Looks like Four is his catchphrase or something.' Gwen thought.

"Now, c'mon! Let's go see the Kahuna!" Kukui said as he go upstairs.

"Okay." Gwen said as Holly went back inside the purse as she follows the shirtless professor.

"Lillie, I'm going out for awhile. You'll be in charge of here until I get back, okay?" Kukui said.

"Okay Professor." Lillie said as Kukui and Gwen leave the house and head towards Iki Town.

* * *

(With Andrew and co.)

After talking to some people in the area, the gang head towards the gate that has guards on it. Apparently, they heard that there's ceremony that about to take place in Loegres with the Abbey is involved.

"Sir! Scouts have reported seeing a powerful daemon! Its danger level has been classified as code red!" One of the guards reported.

"Understood. I'll notify the Abbey we have a code red daemon in our midst." The guard captain. "Send out an emergency alert to the neighboring areas."l

"Right!" The guard said as he leaves while the gang watch them.

"With wild daemons this close to the capital, the Abbey must have had its hands full." Velvet said.

"What's a code red daemon?" Andrew asked.

"Code red daemons are a type of daemons that is really strong as it dangerous." Rotom explained.

"From the latest I heard, there's around 10 such daemons across the territories." Eizen added.

"Oooh, they sound pretty tough." Rokurou said as he eager to fight one.

"That would be putting it lightly. Suffice to say, you wouldn't want to face one unprepared." Eizen said.

"Yikes." Andrew said.

"Then we'd best be prepared." Rokurou said.

"Let's get going. While we're wasting time here, the Abbey is digging in." Velvet said.

"Okay then." Andrew said as they went towards the others side of the gate.

(Skit: Aifread the Prisoner)

"You said you heard about Aifread on the prison island, right?" Eizen asked.

"I heard an exorcist legate named Melchior took him away. I don't know anything beyond that." Velvet answered.

"Neither do I. What about you, Magilou?" Rokurou asked.

"Word is he was taken away about a year ago. Caused quite a stir if I remember right. Everything about him was kept a tight secret. No one even knew what cell he was in." Magilou answered.

"Aifread's an ordinary human, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't have the abilities of an exorcist, and he isn't a daemon either." Eizen answered.

"What I don't know is; If the Abbey wants to put a stop his gang, why capture him but leave the crew scott free?" Andrew asked again.

"Yeah. If not his gang, what business does the Abbey have with him, then?" Rokurou added.

"We've cast our nets wide and can't come up any explanation." Eizen said as he expression turns to one that determines. "But we'll free him. His place is on the sea with us.

"And you're convinced that he's still alive until this day?" Velvet asked.

"They don't have any qualms killing a pirate who caused them trouble." Eizen answered.

"If the Abbey took him alive and for questioning, he must have something that they really want." Rokurou concluded.

"But he isn't the type to change his ways or bend his knees on anyone's orders." Eizen said.

"He...holds his own tiller..." Laphicet muttered.

"Precisely." Eizen said as the group continued towards their destination.

(Skit end)

"Now, onward to Loegres!" Magilou said.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Velvet asked.

(Skit: Why Come With Us)

"Why are you still here with us?" Rokurou asked.

"I can tell you're all probably be sad if I left." Magilou said.

"We won't. At all." Velvet answered.

"That's harsh." Andrew commented.

"What about your search for this traitor of yours?" Rokurou asked.

"A what?" Andrew said as he was confused.

"He slipped away yet again. I've no clue where he ran off to." Magilou answered.

"You're a witch. Can't you use a spell or something?" Velvet said before asking.

"My spellcraft works kinda like a three-legged race. It requires my backstabbing, slippery accomplice." Magilou answered.

"Like a con artist needs an accomplice." Rokurou insulted.

"I am NOT a con artist." Magilou denied.

"I'm not going to help you find your accomplice, you know." Velvet said.

"How cold! Such an icy stare could freeze fire!" Magilou exclaimed.

"And don't you have anyone else?" Rokurou asked.

"Hmm...Well no." Magilou said.

"Do you have a home to return to?" Rokurou asked again.

"Nope." Magilou answered.

"Do you know a trade other than magic?" Rokurou asked as he gets fed up about this.

"I wish, but no." Magilou answered.

"Ahh..." Laphicet suddenly gasped.

"What is it, Laphicet?" Eizen asked.

"Um...Magilou's story made my chest feel funny...and my nose is runny." Laphicet explained the problem.

"The witch has no friends, no home, and no purpose. I think what you're feeling is pity." Eizen explained.

"Pity?" Laphicet puzzled.

"Pity is a part of emotion when you feel sorrow for someone else." Rotom explained.

"I...pity Magilou..." Laphicet said.

"For some reason, it's kind of funny if you said it like that." Andrew commented.

"Oh come on!" Magilou exclaimed as everyone keeps going.

(Skit end)

After walking several paces, they're ambushed by a horde of snake and a monkey daemons.

"Guess it's fighting time again." Andrew said as he pulls a new one. It's black but it has gold linings on it. This is the Luxury Ball.

"Conner, I choose you!" Andrew said as he summoned an unknown Pokémon. It is a gray Pokémon similar to a koala. It has large, rounded ears with light orange fur on the inside. Its large, ovoid black nose extends up between its fluffy white eyebrows, and there are additional white puffs of fur on each cheek. There is a small ruff of longer, gray fur around its neck. Each hand is black with five short fingers, and it has three black claws and a black paw pad on each foot. Its underbelly is white, as is its short fluffy tail. And it's holding a small wooden log. This is Conner the Komala, one of Andrew's Pokémon that he caught in the U'la U'la Island.

"Wow...it's kinda cute." Laphicet commented as he finds Conner cute.

"Andrew...why is it sleeping?" Velvet asked.

"Are you sure it's okay to bring out a Pokémon like that?" Rokurou said as he looks down.

"I'm sure." Andrew said as one of the monkey daemon observe Conner. Before it trying to touch him, Conner simply jumps up, spins around and kicks the daemon with its fee several times before the daemon got killed, shocking the gang except Andrew and Rotom.

"How come that thing move around without even looking?!" Magilou exclaimed.

"It's surely wake up, right?" Eizen asked as he too flabbergasted about this.

"It's a secret." Andrew playfully said as Conner managed held his own against the daemons.

"Hmm..." The Drowsing Pokémon only said. The gang sans Magilou battle the daemons. They managed to defeat all but four remaining daemons.

"Guess it's time for another Dual Up!" Andrew said as he transformed into another dual plate form. This one is him as a red humanoid crustacean like lifeform. Despite its clawed hands instead of pincers, with holes on palms in each hands. His eyes are blue and his body is like that of a crustacean's exoskeleton, including a hood like body part. (The form is like Water Hazard (Ultimate Alien version) from Ben 10).

"He's a humanoid crab?!" Magilou exclaimed.

"Wow!" Laphicet said with star in his eyes, impressed at Andrew's new form.

"Water/Fire Dual type Mode: Flaming Sea Beast, Origubas!" Andrew shouted.

"New Dual Plate form! Update...update...update completed!" Rotom said.

"Let's see what's this form do." Eizen said as the daemons shift their attention on Andrew and proceed to charge at him.

"Come at me!" Andrew taunted as his aim his palms at the daemons. "Hydro Pump!" Andrew shouted as a blast of powerful waters comes out from the the hole on his palm and hits the them.

"Talk about a wash-out." Magilou noted as the daemons continue their attempt assault on Andrew.

"Double Crabhammer!" Andrew shouted as his hands glow and shaped like a crab's pincer before slamming them with it. Yet, they're still standing but injured.

"Still here?" Andrew said as his eyes turns red. "Time to heat things up. Flamethrower!" Andrew said as a stream of fire comes out of his palms, shocking everyone.

"One moment he shoots water, then he shoots flames. What's up with that?!" Rokurou exclaimed.

"He did say the form are Water and Fire." Eizen said as the daemos sustained damage, evidenced with them being wobbly.

"Conner, finish this with Rock Slide!" Andrew shouted as Conner jumps in the air.

"If he asleep, shouldn't he ignored Andrew?" Laphicet asked.

"I...don't know." Velvet answered as Conner creates multiple white orbs of energy around itself. The orbs of energy then turn into large grey rocks with white outlines and rain down over the daemons, killing them instantly.

"Guess that why it's called, "Rock Slide"." Eizen noted as Andrew changes back to normal.

"Without further ado, let's keep going." Andrew said as he picks up Conner before continuing their way to Loegres.

(Skit: The Drowsing Conner)

"Hey, Andrew...Can I ask you a question?" Laphicet asked. He likes to ask about Conner. The Drowsing Pokémon earns the interest of him.

"Let me guess, is this about Conner?" Andrew said as he look towards to Conner.

"Yes. If he's asleep, how come it moves and heard your voice as if he was awake?" Laphicet asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Rokurou said as he joins the conversation.

"Same." Eizen added as Velvet and Magilou joins in as well.

"If that's the case then..." Andrew said as he puts Conner on the ground.

"Velvet, try attacking him." Andrew said.

" You sure?" Velvet asked.

"Yup." Andrew said as Velvet summon her therion arm. She tried to attack the sleeping looking Pokémon...emphasized on "tried" as Conner simply dodge with little effort.

"Nice reflex for something that look like it's sleeping. It's got to be awake now, right?" Rokurou said before asking as Velvet turns her arm back to normal.

"Unfortunately no. Rotom, if you would." Andrew said to his fairy companion.

"Okay then!" Rotom's said as a picture of a Komala appears on his screen. **_"Komala, the Drowsing Pokémon. A Normal type. Since its ability is Comatose, this Pokémon is always asleep, from birth until its death. While its expression sometimes changes as if it is aware of its surroundings, this appears to be a result of the dreams its having instead. Because of this, It is able to eat, travel, and even battle without waking. If the log pillow it clings to is removed, it will be unable to sleep well and thrash wildly."_**

"It's STILL ASLEEP?!" Rokurou exclaimed so loudly that Conner become annoyed.

"Pipe...DOWN!" Conner said sleepily yet serious as he smacks Rokurou with his log.

"Ow...what was that for?!" Rokurou exclaimed.

"Sorry, Rokurou. Conner's tend to be a bit grouchy when he's sleep time is disturbed." Andrew said.

"So, the way how Conner defeated those daemons,...it's all because of dreams?" Laphicet asked.

"Exactly." Andrew said.

"Still, how that Pokémon keep sleeping?" Magilou asked.

"Simple, Magilou. It's on what's it eats." Rotom answered.

"What it's eat?" Velvet contemplated.

"Yup. Check this..." Andrew said as he pulls out leaves from his bag. "See these leaves? They have sedative properties that keep a Komala sleeping."

"Unfortunately, people and other Pokémon can't eat them." Rotom added.

"Observe." Andrew said as he point the leaves near Conner. Conner sniffs it before eating one of the leaves.

"Wow! Conner eat it." Laphicet said in amazement.

"I see...Still for a Pokémon that always asleep, it's quite the battler." Eizen complimented.

"That's how Komala is, Eizen. Small but they are heavy hitters." Andrew said as Velvet look at Conner, who sleeps happily.

'You know,...seeing it's sleeping without a care in the world is...kind of cute.' Velvet thought as Andrew returns him in his pokeball.

"All right, let's go." Andrew said as they continued on their way to Loegres.

(Skit end)

After that, they encountered and battled some daemons who unfortunately enough to crosses their way with Andrew fighting with his a Plate form and his gauntlets.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the front of gate of Loegres, that's the good news. The bad news? There's inspection done by the guards in front of them.

"Oh geez. There's an inspection right there." Andrew said as he pointed out to a man who has been checked by a guard.

"What are we going to do?" Rotom asked with panicked expression.

"Just act naturally. They won't inspect everyone." Eizen adviced.

"Oh okay." Andrew said as he looks at Rotom. "Rotom, hide in my bag."

"Okay zzt." Rotom said as he entered Andrew's bag before the group walking through the gate...unbeknownst to them, a guard noticed them, well Velvet and Andrew in particular, and decided to follow them.

Just as they enter it safely...

"You two, in the black coat and in a strange outfit. Show me your documentation." The guard called Andrew and Velvet as they turn around and look at him.

"Uh...um..."

"A what?"

"Well? Your travel permits from the Abbey, where is it?" The guard demanded them as the duo have no idea to reply as they...

(Whack)

(Whack)

"Ow!" Both of them shouted in pain as Magilou suddenly hit them in the head.

"Foolish girl! stupid darling! How many times have I told you both? A magician's apprentices must wear a pleasant grin!" Magilou scolded them.

"Apprentices?! Since when we-Oh I get it. Sorry mistress." Andrew said before he caught up on Magilou's plan.

"Verily! I present to you the traveling troupe of mischievous misfits known across Desolation known as...Magilou's Menagerie!"

At the same time, Hilda just strolling in the same area while she is deep in thought. The reason is she's done with her duty today, so she wears casual clothes at the moment.

'There has to be a way to convince her, I have to. If not,...' She thought as she put her hand on her chest as she thought. '...She will end up dead.' Eventhough she and Erika aren't friends anymore, the former can't help but to worry about a vigilante of a former friend. She feels that she's responsible for making Erika changed drastically. She still hearing those words from her...

 _'To think that's the same organization I'm trying to join. I was an idiot to think that you exorcists are righteous as everyone says. From today, Hilda-No...Hildegard Valadier, you're DEAD to me!_ '

"Erika..." Hilda said as she clenched her fist. Just as she about to leave...

"Entertainment for the ceremony?" A voice of a guard said as she heard them and breaks her thought.

"Why yes, indeed we are, my dear. Please pardon my uncouth apprentices. The girl is a grumpy one while darling here is a bit of a coward."

"H-Hey..."

"Hm...?" Hilda then look towards the source. She sees a guard talking to a girl in strange witch/jester outfit, a raven haired woman, a boy who wears clothing that she never seen before. With them, she sees a man in a samurai outfit, a blonde man in a coat, and a younger boy who wears clothing that vaguely resembles the color of the Abbey.

'Strange group. Never seen them before.' Hilda thought as she watches the scene unfold.

"Girl! Allay the good man's fear with the dove trick you've spent all these weeks on. Go to." Magilou ordered Velvet.

'Dove trick? I guess they're a group of performers.' Hilda concluded.

"Huh?" Velvet said as she look at the guard before caught up on Magilou's plan...sort of.

"Oh...uh... Sorry, mistress...I forgot to prepare." Velvet said.

"Y-Y-You pathetic little shirker! A proper performer is perpetually prepared!" Magilou exclaimed.

"It's fine. Doves flying around would be a nuisance." The guard said.

"No. This will not do. If you cannot summon a dove, then ACT like one!" Magilou ordered Velvet as the latter gives the former the "You can't be serious" expression on her face.

"ACT. LIKE. A. DOVE!" Magilou demanded even further. The raven haired woman could only sighed in defeat before she face towards the guard, putting her hand in her mouth that mimicked a dove's beak, and say what doves would say.

"Coo. Coo." Velvet said as people around her sans the group laughed at her as she blushes and feeling embarrassed.

'That's...embarrassing. Poor girl.' Hilda thought she sympathized what Velvet just did.

Then Magilou performed in the dove trick, which impressed everyone included Hilda.

"That's one performance down..." Magilou said as she looked towards Andrew.

"Darling! You are the singer of the troupe are you? It's your turn to perform!" Magilou ordered Andrew.

"O-Of course, mistress. But first, I like to perform some few magic tricks of my own."

"Very well." Magilou gave the ok as Andrew pulls out Bella's pokeball and another Beast Ball.

"Is Andrew going to summon that wasp dragon thing?" Rokurou asked Eizen.

"Only one way to find out." Eizen answered.

"What is he going to do with those?" Hilda muttered curiously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, coming out of these small balls, are the partners for my performance." Andrew said as the people started gathering around them as they cheer for him.

"Come on out, Bella! Splodyhead!" Andrew said as Bella and another Pokémon comes out from their respective pokeballs, earning cheers from the crowd. The other is humanoid figure with a slender torso, a ball shaped head that it's not attached to the body, and wide hips. Its legs are white with balls on the front, a pink one on the left leg and a blue one on the right leg. Its feet are shaped as if it is wearing high-heeled boots with pointed tips. The main body is yellow with alternating pink and blue stripes. It has a white ball on its chest and one as a tail. Its right arm is pink and its left arm is blue. Its hands are white and have frills on the wrists. A larger frill is around its neck and in the middle is a hole. It's head has a multitude of pink and blue dots that are supposedly made of tiny sparks. On both sides of its head are stars with an alternating pink and blue color pattern, and In the middle of these stars are yellow spots which may be it's eyes. This Splodyhead the Blacephalon, one of the Ultra Beast that Andrew caught.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to our Menagerie." Bella said as she stands up before she bows at them, impressing the crowd. Bella proceeds to blow some bubble from her nose, causing the crowd to cheer even further despite hoe gross that sounds.

"Hi there, boys and girls! Our show is about begin! But before that, let's start this..." Splodyhead said as he launches his head high into the air. "...With a bang...!" As he said that, the head exploded into a fireworks, shocking everyone before the crowd cheers.

"D-Did that malak's head just explode?!"

"I never seen anything like them! Especially that white slender malak!"

"His head exploded?!" Rokurou exclaimed before Splodyhead's Head regenerated.

"I'm okay everyone. Nothing to be afraid of!" Splodyhead said as this make the cheers even further.

"Sea lion mermaid and a malak that it's head can explode? This boy is impressive!" Hilda commented.

Andrew whispered Magilou about something, causing her to giggle as she use her spell to change Andrew's outfit...into another one. He now wears an unbuttoned black blazer over a black-trimmed cream sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Aaaaaand from this bag, is another malak who also going to be helping me!" Andrew said as he shakes his bag before Rotom comes out with a blonde wig.

"Hello hello! Ladies and gentlemen! Here's your one and only the handsome Rotom!" Rotom said as he introduce himself.

"And there's a red malak that I also never seen before. It seems these creatures are quite lively. Just like Erika's." Hilda commented.

"To commemorate this day, we are going to sing a song that you never heard before, so I hope you enjoy this!" Andrew said as the cheers more quickly.

"All right, darling. Start the singing!" Magilou said as Andrew nod.

"Rotom, play it!" Andrew said as Rotom plays a music

[play Endless Possibilities from Sonic Unleashed]

(Music starting)

Andrew: "This is my escape"

"I'm running through this world

And I'm not looking back"

(Music)

"'Cause I know I can go

Where no one's ever gone

And I'm not looking back"

(Music)

Bella: "But how will I know when I get there?"

"And how will I know when to leave?

We've all gotta start from somewhere

And it's right there for me

The possibilities are never ending!"

Andrew: "I see it, I see it"

"And now it's all within my reach

Endless possibility..."

"I see it, I see it now"

"It's always been inside of me

And now I feel so free

Endless possibility!"

(Music)

Andrew: "And so I'll carry on"

"My time to shine has come

I feel it!"

Splodyhead: "As fast as I can go"

"Straight to the top I know

You'll see it!"

(Music, Splodyhead launches his head to the sky again that exploded into fireworks before his head regenerated again)

Bella: "So please wake me up when I get there"

"It feels like I'm lost in a dream

I know in my heart that it's my time

And I already see

The possibilities are never ending!"

Andrew: "I see it, I see it"

"And now it's all within my reach

Endless possibility..."

"I see it, I see it now"

"It's always been inside of me

And now I feel so free

Endless possibility!"

(Music)

Splodyhead: "Drop that smile, 'cause you're beaten again!"

Andrew: "No, this is where my journey begins!"

(Music)

Splodyhead: "You're losing speed, you're losing your flow"

Andrew: "But inside is a power you'll never know!"

Splodyhead: "And let it out - it's inside you!"

Andrew: "Better all stand back, 'cause I'm coming through!

(Music)

Andrew and Splodyhead then do some dances that impresses and rally the crowds, even the guards are enjoying it the performance.

"He's pretty talented." Hilda noted as she felt her heart is racing, causing she put her hand by her chest. 'What is this...feeling...?' She thought as she's also blushing.

As fun as the performance was, a group of guards from outside notice it.

"What is going on here?" The guard leader asked.

"Sir! It's seems there is a group of unauthorized performers there." One guard answered.

"Let's check on it." The guard leader said as they go towards the crowd as they see one of their own dancing. "You better stop dancing or I'll fire a lot of you!"

"Y-Yes sir." The guards that was dancing stop as they move to the crowd who is watching Andrew's performance.

Luckily, Andrew noticed the guards.

"Uh oh." He said before looking towards Magilou. "Hey, Magilou! I better wrap this up soon or those guards capture us!"

"Then do it, darling." Magilou said as Andrew prepare to sing again. "Remember. Magilou's Menagerie manufactures mirth! That was just a small example for the good citizenry of Loegres!" Magilou said happily with a kabuki pose. "Take it away, darling!"

"With pleasure." Andrew said with a smirk.

Andrew: "I see it, I see it

And now it's all within my reach...

I see it, I see it now

It's always been inside of me...

(Music)

Andrew: "I see it, I see it

And now it's all within my reach

Endless possibility...

I see it, I see it nowIt's always been inside of me

And now I feel so free

Endless possibility!

Splodyhead: "Endless possibility..."

Andrew: "Endless possibility!"

Splodyhead: "Endless possibility..."

Andrew: "Endless possibility!"

[Music end]

Once the song ends, the crowd give them a big applause.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Andrew said as he, Rotom, Bella, and Splodyhead bows to them before the Inventor returns Bella and Splodyhead inside their pokeballs and put them away.

"Hey! You can't advertise here! Stop! I said stop!" The guard leader said as he try to get to them, but the crowd made it impossible.

"Until next time, everyone." Andrew said as he pulls out two smoke bombs and throw it to the ground, causing a temporary smokescreen to appear. Which allow the group to get away safely.

(Somewhere)

Hilda managed to move out before the area she's in get covered with smokes.

"It seems I forgot that doing unauthorized performance aren't allowed here." She muttered as she sweatdropped. She then begin to walk to who-knows-where while continuing talking. "But still..." She said as she look up to the blue yet cloudy skies. "That boy might just what I need to convince Erika. But I have to convince him first however..." She muttered as she walk through the streets.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Alola)

Gwen and Professor Kukui had just arrived in Iki Town, a town where the Melemele Island Kahuna lived.

"This is Iki Town. We can find the Kahuna here, Gwen." Kukui said.

"I see." Gwen said as they walk through the small town.

After walking for awhile, they see an elderly figure lifting some logs with a Pokémon. His skin is slightly tanned and has a white hair. He wears yellow coat with a blue shirt underneath it, a Z-Ring on his left wrist, a white sash wrapped around his waist with a rod in it, white shorts, and a pair of blue sandals. The Pokémon with him is a crustacean Pokémon resembling both a horsehair crab and the mythical yeti. It is mostly white, with a blue face and details, and light yellow hair with two taller hairs sticking out on top. It has fur, and has extra furry spots around its arms, mouth, and claws. Its arms are segmented into three parts, with a blue dot on the middle segment. Its claws have the appearance of a dark blue foot print or paw print, with the biggest mark being the actual claw. It has four legs with blue tips made out of ice. Its face consists of a light blue "mask", closed eyes and a large mouth that goes down into its chest fur. It has two large teeth showing as well. It has a marking on its chest probably to make it appear more like a yeti, which is usually portrayed as ape-like. On its stomach is an armor plate that is blue with light blue stripes.

"Alola, Hala. Been Helping Hand I see?" Kukui asked as the one named Hala notice him.

"Oh. Alola to you too, Kukui." Hala said as he puts down the log to meet with the Professor. "What brings you here?"

"I would like to meet someone." Kukui then look towards Gwen. "This is Gwen. She's recently just arrived in Alola from Kalos. She would like to participate in the Island Trials while looking for someone."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Gwen said as she do the Alolan greeting that Kukui taught her on the way here.

"Please, you may call me Hala young lady." Hala said as he returns the favor. He then look towards the Pokémon with him. "And this is my partner, Crabominable."

"(Welcome to Alola, you two. It's nice to meet you.)" Crabominable greeted in Pokémon Speak.

"Wow, what a unique Pokémon!" Gwen said as she pulls out her Pokédex from Kalos to get a description about Crabominable. But,...

"No data." The Pokédex said.

"Whoa, guess I forgot to update my Pokédex." Gwen said as she sweatdropped.

"I'll updated it before you go on your first trial." Kukui assured Gwen.

"You're here to look for someone while doing the Island Trials? That's a noble reason." Hala said as Gwen takes that as a compliment. Hala then pulls out a Trial Amulet from his coat. "Here you go, young Gwen."

"Thanks, Hala." Gwen said as she attached the amulet to her bag. Once she did that, a Pokémon can be heard through Iki Town.

"KOKOOO!"

"What was that?" Gwen asked before a peculiar Pokémon suddenly appears im front of her. It's head and torso are black with white markings on its chest, just above its eyes, and on top of its head. Extending from the top of its head is a large, orange plume with bristles along the back. There is a yellow marking covering the top bristle and half of the bristle below it. The bottom of this crest goes all the way to its neck, where it divides its face in half and creates a beak-like nose. It has small, blue eyes with yellow markings behind them. The lower half of its body is orange with four pointed projections: one short spine on the front and two short spines in the back, with one longer spine between them. These spines resemble a bird's tail feathers. Its thin arms have round, yellow structures encircling its shoulders. On each arm is a shell that appears to be half of a bird mask, and its hands end in two large claws to create a beak for the mask.

The mask itself is mostly yellow with black, orange, and white markings. There are three white triangular markings with black edges on the top of each half of the mask, which create diamond-shapes when the mask is closed. The 'eyes' consist of a white diamond connected to a slightly larger orange diamond, which is inside a larger yellow diamond. Each of these shapes is edged in black. On each half of its beak is an orange triangle with a white rim. There are wing-shaped structures on each side, toward the back.

"What is this?!" Gwen asked as the Pokémon observed her.

"(Aren't you an interesting-looking tourist?)" The Pokémon said.

"It's Tapu Koko, this Island's Guardian." Kukui said as he was surprised.

"An Island what?!" Gwen said as Tapu Koko then took something from Gwen's bag.

"What the-Hey!" Gwen said as she close her bag before seeing what's on Tapu Koko's hand. It's a pendant with a blue gem in it.

"(Mind if I'm borrowing this?)" Tapu Koko asked rhetorically as it immediately take off with the stolen item with it.

"Hey! Give it back! Someone important gave that to me!" Gwen said as she give chase to Tapu Koko.

"Professor Kukui! Let's after them!" Hala said as he returned Crabominable.

"Right." Kukui said as they go after Gwen.

Gwen chase the mischievous deity through Mahalo Trail. 'I can't lose that. I just can't!' She thought she run through the path and the bridge before stopping as it also stop.

"Can you give it back to me? It's very precious." Gwen pleaded.

"(Since you asked nicely...)" Tapu Koko said as he simply toss the pendant to her.

"Thanks." Gwen said as she put the pendant into her bag. She then sees Tapu Koko raring up to a battle.

"Huh?" That's all Gwen said.

"(You seemed strong, human. Now that I lead you here, let's have a battle.)" Tapu Koko said. Evnthough she didn't understand what's it saying, she can tell that there's a Pokémon who is spoiling for a fight.

"I see. So that's why you took my pendant. Okay, let's have a battle." Gwen said with a smirk as she pulls out a Pokeball.

Unbeknownts to her, Kukui and the Kahuna, Hala are watching from behind.

"Intriguing. To think Tapu Koko already picking a fight with trainer outside Alola." Hala said.

"Yeah. It's quite rare to see Tapu Koko like this." Kukui added. Both of them will be expecting a battle.

"Let's go, Sorrel!" Gwen said as she throws her pokeball in the air, causing a Pokémon appear from it. It is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has red eyes, a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It possesses four black appendages that hang down from its head. And it's wears a red arm guard that holds a Mega Stone for its species. This is Sorrel the Lucario, the fighter of Gwen's group.

"(I sensed an aura like that of a Legendary Pokémon.)" Sorrel said telepathically as he goes on a fighting stance. "(But for Master's sake, I will fight.)"

"I wonder what young Gwen has in store for this battle?" Hala commented.

"(Okay then. Let's get this started!)" Tapu Koko said as he activates Electric Terrain via his ability.

(Vs Island Guardians theme)

"Is this Electric Terrain?" Gwen asked.

"Yes and no. That's Electric Surge, Tapu Koko's ability." Kukui explained as Gwen noticed them

"Hm? When did you two got here? Guess it doesn't matter. I learned something new today." Gwen said as he look towards Sorrel. "Sorrel, use Meteor Mash!"

"(As you wish, Master!)" Sorrel said as one of his arms glows bright blue before punching Tapu Koko with it.

"(Impressive attack.)" Tapu Koko said as he glows pink. "(Let's see you can take Nature's Madness!)" He said as he unleashes the attack, draining Sorrel half of his stamina.

"(This attack...is not to be underestimated.)" Sorrel said as he feels the damage.

"(I wasn't done yet. Taste Acrobatics!)" Tapu Koko said as the Land Spirit Pokémon glows light-blue, and it quickly zips through the air before tackling the opponent.

"Don't give up, Sorrel! Use Bone Rush!" Gwen cheered before ordering as the Aura Pokémon puts his paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light green bone of energy.

"(Hrrah!)" Sorrel shouted as he damages Tapu Koko greatly since the latter is part Electric type before the bone disappear.

"(Outstanding. You actually use a move I'm weak against.)" Tapu Koko said.

"Now, Aura Sphere!" Gwen ordered as Sorrel puts his paws together and creates a blue ball of energy in between them. He then fires the ball at the opponent.

"(Oh no you don't. Electro Ball!)" Tapu Koko said as he throws an Electro Ball to intercept Aura Sphere. Thanks to the Electric Terrain, Electro Ball goes right through Aura Sphere and hits Sorrel as he was pushed backwards.

"Sorrel! Are you okay?" Gwen asked her Pokémon.

"(I'm fine, Master.)" Sorrel said. Gwen look towards her Mega Ring, intending to do something.

"No more holding back. Sorrel, Mega Evo-" Before she can finish, Tapu Koko suddenly put one of his hand in a front of them, signaling the battle is over.

"Huh?" Gwen said.

"(I think I have enough...for now at least)" Tapu Koko said.

(Music end)

"(Very well. We shall finish this another day.)" Sorrel said as he and Gwen agreed to stop the battle. Tapu Koko then took off to somewhere.

"Guess that's enough for today. I'm a bit tired after all." Gwen said as he pulls out Sorrel's pokeball. "Good job, Sorrel. You deserve a rest." She said as she returned him into his pokeball before putting it away.

"(What a day this turn out to be.)" Holly said as she comes out from Gwen's bag.

"Yeah." Gwen said as she sees Kukui and Hala walk towards.

"Got to admit, that was an impressive battle, Gwen." Kukui said.

"Indeed. Though you need more than winning a battle to pass the Island Trials." Hala added.

"Thanks." Gwen said.

"Now, I'm pretty sure you're tired like after using Overheat, so why not sleep at my place for the night? I'll set a mattress for you." Kukui said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you, Professor." Gwen said.

"Don't worry, Gwen. I don't mind at all." Kukui said.

"Oh okay. Thank you for letting me stay." Gwen said as Hala laughed.

"You're an interesting young lady, I give you that." Hala said. "You should rest, Gwen. Your trial will start tomorrow. Any more details will be explained tomorrow also."

"T-Thank you sir." Gwen said as they leave Mahalo Trail.

* * *

(With Andrew and co.)

'Velvet! Don't do this. At least not now!'

Things are not looking good for Andrew. Eventhough he and his group managed to evade the guards, as they walk, there is a problem: Because Artorius is at the ceremony as it already started. Velvet want to see him in person...and maybe try to attack him from a safe distance. The Inventor is currently climbing the walls to reach Velvet, who is already there watching the ceremony.

Andrew knew Velvet have a grudge, thus making her reckless in pursuit of vengeance.

"Even though the world was filled with suffering, I had ask something tremendous of you all." A voice of Artorius can be heard to Andrew. And speaking of Artorius, he's not alone. Accompanying him are Oscar, Teresa, who have recovered, several exorcist praetors, and an elderly man with a monocle who seems to be a powerful figure in the Abbey. "I entrusted you the pain of Reason. I asked you to bind yourselves with the shackles of your own free will! For the only blade that can expel calamity is one forged from unshaking reason and the iron will to do what must be done!"

'You might be acting all high and mighty talking about the greater good, but that doesn't change the fact you turned an innocent young lady into something she wants no part of!' Andrew thought angrily while climbing. Unbeknownst to him, his eye color change to two colors. His left eye is purple with the Moone Symbol while his right eye is orange with the Sunne symbol.

This is noticed by someone...hidden among the crowds. It is a black haired man wearing a black trench coat underneath his white shirt, black trousers, and black long boots. A notable feature of him is that he's eyes are closed.

"So...the current wielder of the cursed gauntlets has arrived." He muttered stoically. "Unimpressive maybe, but one should never judge a book from his cover." He then smirks. "How will he break these...false peace made by the misguided is remain to be seen." The man then leave the crowd unnoticed...as if he was never there in the first place.

Artorius proceeds to raise his left arm high as he face to the crowd. "And now that very blade stands ready...before all of us today! I offer my body and my life in service to the people of this great land!" Artorius proclaimed. "With the blessings...of the Empyrean Innominat, I will guide to a world without calamity! And this world suffering...will be nothing but a distant memory!" As he said that, the crowd cheers for him at his statement.

Velvet can only clenched her bandaged arm. "But you're the one who murdered..." Before she can finish, Andrew put his hand on her head and forces her to duck.

"Keep that up and they'll see you. I know you know that you can't take him on...not now at least." Andrew warned while saying the last part quitely as his eyes are return to normal. Laphicet soon arrived, following the two.

"You're the one who killed Laphicet." Velvet muttered.

"Huh?" Laphicet said as he was confused.

"Don't worry, she isn't referring to you. But someone else." Andrew assured as Laphicet understand. Velvet can only sit and watch as her archenemy get recognition while she gets to suffer for something she didn't do. Andrew stares Artorius with full of hatred in his eyes. 'You may be a hero to these people, but not in my eyes. I won't be fooled to your honeyed words, after what you did to Velvet...' Andrew, Velvet, And Laphicet proceeds to leave and arrive where the others is.

"The Shepherd Artorius...THAT'S who you're after?" Eizen asked as Velvet nod.

"Oh, and here I was hoping you'd just straight-up pounce on him." Magilou said.

"That would be certain death. No, I need a sword of reason and will." Velvet replied. As much as she wants to mangle Artorius right here right now, even she knows that's over-the-top reckless. "That's the only thing that can kill him."

"Killing...Lord Artorius...?" Laphicet muttered.

"Playing it safe? Boooooring." Magilou said.

"Be it as it may, all we know that he is powerful than any enemies we fought." Rotom said.

"Regrettably, it is at this juncture we go our separate ways. I've got a bit of hunting to do." Magilou said.

"Hm? You're leaving, Magilou?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. Though I have feeling that we will meet again in the near future." Magilou answered.

"Go ahead. No one is stopping you." Velvet said.

"Goodbye." Laphicet sadly said.

"Farewell. May your days be fruitful and your nights be tormented!" Magilou said as she leave the group.

"That's a weird goodbye of I ever heard one." Andrew commented.

"Indeed zzt." Rotom added.

"If our enemy's calling himself a Shepherd, he won't be going into hiding. Let's take this slowly." Rokurou advised.

"Just what I was thinking. Haste make waste after all." Andrew added.

"That old man behind him...Melchior, I take it?" Eizen asked.

"Yeah." Laphicet answered.

"Let's gather information on these people. If we know what they're planning, we can find a weakness." Eizen said.

"They're the most powerful men in the land. If we're going to look into them, we need a lead first." Rokurou added.

"Eizen, do you have any underworld contacts in the capital itself? Like your friend at the port?" Velvet asked.

"I don't go inland much, I'm afraid. But Aifread has close ties to a shadow guild here in Loegres." Eizen said. "There's a tavern around here run by an old man called Baskerville. He serves as a front to them."

"A shadow guild? Those sorts of things actually exist?" Velvet asked.

"I think I have an idea what is a shadow guild is, but I can't remember why." Andrew added. Then Laphicet's stomach growls as he was blushing.

"Ha!"

"Hah! That's settles it! Let's head to that tavern. They'll have food, I'm sure." Rokurou said.

"Sure, why not." Velvet said as they decided to go to where the tavern is.

* * *

(Somewhere, ?)

In some pocket dimension, which is purplish and orange colors, a single flame is seen floating while it's lit. The flame slowly took a shape of a human female.

Suddenly, a majestic voice suddenly can be heard.

 **"It is not your destiny perish. I believe there's still a role for you to finish. Now...be revived!"**

 **To be continued...**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 7: The Nectar and the Crybaby Exorcist**

* * *

 **Chapter 6's out, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Before answering a question from a guest review, I have to apologized for the lateness of this chapter. There are reasons. First, I have a writer's block. Second, I was depressed that I didn't make the cut at the public universities entrance exams, causing the aforementioned writer's block. But on the contrary, I did get a place in a private college. Third, I have been playing games from the old days, so I didn't do writing for quite some time.**

 **Here's the answer to the question:**

 **The RWBY story, "SFRE: Guardian Dragons" is not discontinued. I just taking care of other stories, that's all. But don't worry, I'll be writing them real soon.**

 **It's Fun Facts Time:**

 **-The song above is from Sonic Unleashed.**

 **-The skit is resembles one of the episodes from Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon as well as the Tapu Koko battle.**

 **-Sorrel's name is from a character who also happens to have a Lucario in Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You.**

 **-Kukui's Ace Pokémon is a Braviary, since his the first Pokémon that Kukui shown to have in the anime.**

 **As shown above, an ally of Velvet is in the process of being revived by a mysterious entity. Who and what purposes it have will explained later in the story.**

 **Leave a review and have a wonderful day/night!**


	10. The Nectar and the Crybaby

**Hello hello! It's your boy, BlueRaptor629! I have brought you another chapter!**

 **It's been so long, hasn't it? I have to apologize for not updating any of my stories recently. I wasn't feeling myself in these last few days. Not because of writer's block, it's actually because the recent situations I have to went through in my family and college life. And there's also the fact that I got distracted playing video games I never played before like Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory.**

 **I should warned you that Andrew's experience with Team Rainbow Rocket is slightly different than the game's.**

 **With that said, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: The Nectar and the Crybaby**_

(With Erika)

While Jiraiya and Karai are playing shogi, Erika is seen writing something on a piece of paper as she sits on her couch.

"No, this isn't right too." Erika said as she curls the paper and toss it to the floor which has many crumbled paper. "It has to be very emotional. Like reaching to the heart."

Grampa yawns before he gets up. He then sees the papers lying on the floor.

"Erika, what's all this?" The Placid Pokémon asked.

"Oh! Grampa..." Erika said as she noticed him. "It's... nothing important." She lied while hiding her embarrassment.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Grampa said, starting to get curious about her. "Come now, child. You can tell me."

The purple haired girl take some thoughts in his words before she relented.

"It's... a-" Erika said before she is interrupted by the knocking of the front door.

"Hmm? I wonder who could that be?" Grampa said as he turns to the door.

"Let me do it." Erika said as grab one of her swords in case of a sneak attack.

"Be careful, Erika." Karai said as she and Jiraiya stopped playing and they now look towards her.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do just that." Erika replied to her friends. Once she opens the door, she strikes on the potential enemy... but she was blocked.

"Now, is that how you say hello to the one who gave you a home?" A familiar voice to her said as she look who it is... it's the man who watches Andrew from the ceremony.

"Oh! Master Dylan!" Erika said as she lowered her sword. "I thought it was some exorcist who found my address."

"If I were an exorcist, I would bust this door open instead of knocking." The man named Dylan said.

"That's... a good point." Erika said shyly. She then clear her throat before she look towards her mentor in the eye. "Anyway, what brings you here, Master?"

"Since I'm going to be in Loegres for a little while, I thought it would be nice to check up on you." Dylan said as he look towards the papers lying on the floor. "Huh. Still writing some poems, I see."

"It's not a poem!" Erika denied as her cheeks are red. "It's... a journal! Yeah, that's it! Totally not writing some poems!" She said before she laughed nervously.

"All right, I believe you..." Dylan said with a suspicious look.

"What's that look?" Erika asked with a stink eye. "I told you it's nothing like that!"

"Okay okay I understand. I won't pry it any further." Dylan said as he look towards Jiraiya and Karai.

"Are these two your new friends, Erika?"

"You could say that." Erika said as she turned to her Pokémon companion. "The frog one is Jiraiya while the dog with horns is Karai."

"Yo." Jiraiya greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Erika's teacher." Karai said

"Likewise, you two." Dylan said. "To be honest, you're very similar to the daemons here."

"Yeah, we got that a lot." Jiraiya said. "It's not the first time someone said that, and you probably won't be the last."

"Yeah. Especially those Abbey exorcists." Dylan said as he turns to his student. "In any rate, I will be sleeping outside so you don't have to worry about me coming home. There's some important matters that I need to attend to."

"You're leaving already?" Erika asked. "At least sit down for awhile. I can make you a tea while you wait."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I have to refuse it. The matters are very urgent." Dylan said.

"Oh okay. Take care, Master Dylan." Erika said as he leaves them. Once she knows he's gone, the girl in question sigh in relief. "I'm glad that's over."

"You could've just told him the truth, you know." Jiraiya commented. "Honestly, I don't know why you kept that hobby of yours a secret."

In response to the Bubble Frog Pokémon's comment, Erika whacks him in the head.

"Ow! What did I do!?" Jiraiya cried in pain as he holds out his head.

"It's better that you don't know." Karai replied

* * *

[Intro theme]

(With Andrew and co.)

"This mabo curry is delicious!" Laphicet said while he eats a spoonful of the curry.

"Yeah. No wonder Eizen recommend this." Andrew said as he is also eating the mabo curry.

Once they arrived at the tavern, Andrew and Laphicet decides to eat these "mabo curry" that tavern is known for. Though Eizen and Rokurou already finished theirs. Eizen even asked the bartender about a man named Baskerville, who revealed that he was executed a long time ago.

Velvet, on the other hand, lost her appetite due to still can't taste anything besides blood. This is not go unnoticed by Andrew as he look towards her with a worried expression.

'I wish there's something I can do for her.' Andrew thought.

"I see you're getting along so well with him" An old woman said. "Is he your brother, by any chance?"

"No." Velvet answered.

"I was hoping you'd answer that." The old woman replied. "After all... your brother was murdered before your eyes."

"How do you know that!?" Velvet asked as she gets up from her seat and everyone is alerted by the old woman's comment.

"The shadow watch those who flinch from the light." The old woman answered.

"So the guild is still active, even with Baskerville's arrest?" Eizen asked.

"Hold up. So the shadow guild we were looking for is" Andrew said before he was interrupted.

"That's right. Just like how the Aifread Pirates continues their piracy, even without their captain." The old woman replied.

"I guess this means you're our contact?" Andrew asked as his answer is met with silence. "I, uh... going to take that as a yes."

"What may I help you?" The old woman asked.

"I want to know what Artorius is planning." Velvet answered with her usual scowl.

"Informations such as that... won't come cheap." The old woman stated.

"Is there some kind of a catch?" Andrew asked.

"Indeed there is, young man." The old woman said as she puts a to do list on the table in front of them. "I have a list of jobs here for you, not one remotely legal. Take care of them, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Let's see..." Andrew said as he takes the paper and proceeds to look at it. "Looks like we need to destroy some goods, rescue a man, and foil an ambush." He then turns to others. "What do you we should do, guys?"

"As long is there going to be action, I'm following whatever you choose." Rokurou stated.

"Depends." Eizen simply said. Laphicet is still eating so he doesn't quite get what is going on.

"I think we should do the job that is on the top of the list." Velvet said as she point towards the "Destroy some goods" job.

"I see. The job that involves destroying goods in red crates on Port Zekson." The old woman stated. "Are you sure, dear?"

"Yes." Velvet answered as the old woman pulls out something from the drawer.

"Take this with you as documentation. It's fake, but it's a convincing fake. It'll hold up to inspection." The old woman said as Velvet takes the paper and read it. Surprisingly, one particular word manages to catch her attention.

"We are registered as "Magilou's Menagerie"...?" Velvet said.

"I assumed you got that from our little performance earlier." Andrew stated as the old lady nodded.

"That would seem to be the case." Eizen added as Rokurou nod in agreement.

"Oh? Was that not the name you gave to the guard at the gate?" The Old woman asked them.

"Heh. I can see you're a group to be reckoned with." Velvet commented.

"Report back here once you're finished." The Old woman said before she gives the group a stern look. "However, be aware that should you fail..."

"We know. We won't get anything in return." Andrew finished.

"For someone who looks weak-willed, you can understand the situation quite easily." The old woman said.

"Thanks. I got that a lot." Andrew replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"We'll cause you no trouble, don't worry." Velvet assured. "And we'll solve this request as fast as possible."

"I appreciate your understanding. You're welcome to stay at night, free of charge." The old woman said. "The sun is about to set and it's very dangerous to go out at night. I advised that you do it tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Miss-" Andrew said before he's interrupted.

"Tabatha. A pleasure to meet you, Andrew Stark." The woman named Tabatha introduced herself as her last words shocks the Inventor.

"How did you know my name?" He asked.

"Words travel fast, young Andrew." Tabatha said. "You're the infamous boy who defeated two exorcist praetors with unique looking creatures at your side."

"That's... sounds about right." Andrew said.

* * *

As night falls, Velvet and Laphicet have fallen asleep for tomorrow's work. The only ones who are awake is Andrew, Rotom, Rokurou, and Eizen. The Pokémon Trainer has been telling the two about his adventures, especially during the Team Rainbow Rocket.

"So you've been battling Pokémon with extraordinary powers that can rival an Empyrean? It's almost unbelievable when you said it, Andrew." Eizen said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." Andrew replied he pours his bottle of Moomoo Milk to his glass. "Of course, I ended up releasing those Legendary Pokémon they have once they're defeated."

"You've been through a lot for someone as scrawny as you." Rokurou said. "Normally, people would go insane after going what you went through."

"I know the feeling. I was honestly shocked that he actually defeated them all." Rotom said as he recalls the events of Team Rainbow Rocket. One particular which is that he had to save one of his friends from Ghetsis, one of the top leaders of the aforementioned team. "Who knew Andrew got that in him at that time?"

"Honestly, I call that impressive. To be able to walk away from it without going insane is no easy feat." Rokurou said as he take sip of his drink. "Guess that's explains why you're able to fight the Abbey."

"Yeah." Andrew said as he drink the glass of Moomoo Milk. "When you face dangers far more threatening, nothing fazes you at that point."

"That sounds about right." Rokurou replied.

"In any rate, there's the thing of me having powerful Pokémon like the Legendaries and the Ultra Beasts in my arsenal." Andrew continued. "If the Abbey finds out that I have these types of Pokémon, they might catch them and turn them into mindless slaves. Just like how they did with the malaks."

"Yeah. Probably for the best if you keep those Pokémon in a low profile." Rokurou agreed. "Who knows what they'll do if they managed to get their hands on one."

"That's the scary part. I don't want to imagine if that's actually happened." Andrew said as he, Rokurou, and Rotom turn to Eizen, who is talking with Tabatha.

"sigh* Right. Your missing Captain Aifread." Tabatha said as she look towards Eizen. "The captain has done much toward our viabillity. I promise that I'll share anything I hear about him for no charge." Tabatha promised.

"Thanks. All we know is there was a pendulum on the ground at the place he was last seen." Eizen replied. "And that Legate Melchior is connected to the captain's disappearance. How, we didn't know."

He then proceeds to walks toward Andrew, Rotom, and Rokurou as he sits nearby them. He then starts pouring a bottle of beer to his glass.

"You sure this Melchior guy has something to do with your captain's disappearance?" Andrew asked.

"That's only what heard." Eizen answered. "And speaking of heard, I think I got the gist of what you went through. I'm surprised that you're still standing in spite of what happened."

"Sounds like you've got problems on your own. Do you really have time to take on ours as well?" Rokurou asked the Reaper.

"Not every Pokémon Trainer gets to experience what I've been through though." Andrew added.

"I couls ask the both you and Andrew on why you're all getting tied up with Velvet." Eizen asked back to both of them.

"I had my reason." Andrew said as he still reminiscing of how he sees Artorius sacrificing Laphicet (not the Malak one) in front of Velvet's eyes. "Sad as this may sound, I don't like seeing Velvet in her current state. Andrew explained. "She could had everything... only to lose everything." He then grip his fists in anger. "And it all thanks to that scumbag Artorius took that away from her."

"It appears to me that you speak this out of experience." Eizen commented.

"That's because it is." Rotom said. "Andrew's been through a lot."

"Truth to be told, I'm not a popular kid growing up. The only friends I made were the teachers at school. I didn't expect that would cost Gwen keeping her distance from me."

"Gwen?" Rokurou asked.

"Gwen Rogers. She was my childhood friend I told you about." Andrew replied. "Do you still remember how I told you that she only come to me when I have to do her homework." He said as the two men nod. "Well... that's not the only thing she does."

"Did she did something else to you?" Rokurou asked as Eizen comes with a conclusion.

"Let me guess, were you being bullied at that time?" Eizen guessed as Andrew can only nod. "Figures. I hate people like that. Treating someone different as if they're a plague."

"Yeah..." Andrew said as he reminisced one of the times Gwen bullied him.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _"Oopsie!" A 12 year old Gwen said as she snatched a device from a young Andrew. With her are two girls who appeared to be in the same age as her. "Mind if I "borrowed" this?"_

 _"Hey, give it back!" Andrew said as he tries to snatch back the device._

 _"What are you going to do about it, Nerd?" Gwen taunted as she keeps dodging Andrew until she's backed to the window. "Whoops." She intentionally let go of the device as it falls from window... and into the school's fountain. "Oh my. Me and my slippery hand. No big deal, right? After all, **you** can always just build that again from a box of scraps. Or should I say "junk"."_

 _She then laughed at his misfortune along with her two friends before they leaved the young Inventor._

* * *

(Flashback end)

"That's... really messed up." Rokurou commented.

"I agree." Eizen said. "Even as it may, seeing your an inventor, that certainly no excuse for her to keep destroying your inventions just because she wants to."

"I told her that, but I end up getting punched for that." Andrew said.

"Female students can sometimes be mean to other students, especially towards each other." Rotom explained. "But Andrew's case is a bit special."

"Yeah." Andrew said. "She had popularity over her head and it costed our friendship. She treated me as if I never existed. Some friend she turned out to be, huh?"

"If she was bullying you, why didn't you tell the teachers? Sounds to me that you kept quiet about it." Rokurou said.

"Aye. I was thinking the same thing." Eizen added. "Why not just report to the teacher about it?"

"It's easy said than done, you know." Andrew said. "I can't tell even if I wanted too."

"Why not? It should've been easy for you to do, you know." Eizen asked.

"The saying "Snitches get stitches" is popular in our world. It means that those who tell on someone will get a severe repercussion." Rotom explained.

"That's very interesting saying. I should remember that." Rokurou stated.

"When she did found out for bullying me... It was quite the mess. In the end, she had to be transferred to the Kalos Region."

"I see. Now I can understand what have you been going through." Eizen said as he turns to Rokurou. "And what about you?"

"Me? I've got a debt to repay. Without her, there's no way I'd have ever found my blade again." Rokurou replied before he pours his sake.

"A daemon repaying a debt? Ridiculous." Eizen teased.

"Says the malak who is doing piracy." Rokurou said as he drinks the sake.

"There's really nothing wrong about a daemon paying their debts." Andrew stated. "My opinion, not a fact."

"No matter how you slice it, there's nothing reasonable about our rogue existence." Rokurou said as he putting his left hand on the table. "And in this brave new world governed by reason, a rogue can either rage and become a monster like me, or..." Rokurou continued before Eizen interrupts him.

"...Or band together with the others, like a shipful of pirate, perhaps." Eizen finished for him.

"Or maybe have a friendly competition with each other as you take on a journey where you meet new people, creatures that you've never seen before in order to grow as a person and establishing bonds between them." Andrew chimed in as he drinks his Moomoo Milk.

"Exactly, you two." Eizen said. "You know Andrew, I admired both you and Velvet for your determinations. Fighting against the world all on your own. As you know, only a few can defy fate and stands bravely against the overwhelming odds."

"I know I have mentioned this before. I may be timid, but I can still be brave." Andrew said.

"So you're doing it for yourself after all?" Eizen asked him.

"Is that so wrong?" Rokurou asked back as he drinking his sake.

"*sigh* No...I'm the same." Eizen replied.

"How exactly?" Rotom asked.

"I need allies on my side with the strength and courage to combat this so-called "order" imposed by the Abbey." Eizen explained. "But anyone who's willing to put up with the "creed" folly of the Aifread's Pirates has to be an even bigger fool than we are." He continued before drinking his glass of beer. "So, I'm like you. I want to know how deep both you and Velvet's foolishness goes."

"Foolishness we both may be, but it could be that these foolishness of ours will prove to be beneficial to us in our future endeavors." Andrew said. "People make mistakes from time to time. The question is that how a person can do in order to prevent the same mistake from happening. And they would do so from learning from their mistakes. Let's face it, there's no such thing as "perfection" in any other world."

"You should probably choose your words, carefully." Rokurou said. "Otherwise, Velvet would've killed you when she heard that."

"I was complimenting." Andrew said with a sweatdrop.

"You know, most fools tend to dream big and end up lost big." Eizen stated. "But only a few of them managed to get a miracle."

"I bet the same can be said with Aifread." Rokurou added.

"You have no idea." Eizen said with a smile. "Fool as he may be, but the man stands tall proudly without fear." He said as they decide to turn in for the night once they're done with drinking.

* * *

(Outside)

""Sheperd" Artorius, hm?" He's got the populace eating from the palm of his hand." Magilou stated as she views the capital. "I wonder... Hmmm... Just how deeply will the fangs of our would be tragic heroine would scar this broken world of ours and how my magnificent boy wonder would heal this world's pain." She said, referring to Velvet and Andrew. "I've got a traitor to find, but in the meantime, I'd like to see how this goes." She then wander off to find someone... or something in order to find this "traitor" of hers.

* * *

(In a forest near the Loegres)

It was quite and seems there's no daemons in sight... that is, until a familiar portal suddenly appears out of the thin air. What comes out of the portal is a pink egg with a white line at the top and a black end on the bottom. This particular egg lands on the ground gently. What purpose is this egg for coming here is either a mystery... or a sign of things to come.

* * *

(The next day)

"Andrew! Wake up!" Rokurou called out after he knocked the door.

"*yawn* I'm coming..." Andrew said as it takes awhile before the person in question opens the door. He then wipes his eyes before looking at the daemon swordsman. "Morning already...?"

"I'm afraid it has, buddy." Rokurou said. "Get ready quickly or we'll leave you behind."

"Alright alright. I heard you loud and clear." Andrew said as he proceeds to change his sleepwear to his usual clothes, grooming his hair for a bit, then wake Rotom up before he washes his face at the bathroom, and then pack all of his stuffs before meeting with the others.

"There you are." Velvet said as she and the others see him. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I guess prepping takes a lot of time than expected." Andrew said as he sweatdrops. "So, are we all set?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Velvet said as they leave the tavern, ready to take their first task.

"Destroying red crates in a warehouse? Doesn't sound very nice." Rokurou commented.

"It's those crates, huh?" Andrew asked as Rokurou nodded. "I have feeling that those crates are sent from somewhere illegally."

"Well that could be." Rokurou replied.

"Have we ever been nice?" Velvet asked.

"To be fair, I'm pretty much the kindest guy of the group besides Laphicet." Andrew stated.

"But even the nicest person can get angry if provoked." Rotom added.

"This is a contract job, so let's keep costs down." Eizen advised. "I'll call the Van Eltia and have the crew draw the guards away.

"Do it." Velvet said.

"If I may..." Andrew said, earning Eizen's attention. "Loki can provide some distractions for you."

"Be my guess." Eizen replied as Andrew pulls out a Loki's pokeball and then throwing it in the air.

"Come on out, Loki!" Andrew said as the pokeball open up, releasing the Shiny Zoroark.

"'Sup, boss man." Loki greeted. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I want you to go to the Van Eltia with Eizen. He'll explain more once you and him get there. And you'll do what he told you to do." Andrew said. "Think you can do that?"

"Don't know what's going on, but I'm pretty damn good at making distractions." Loki said while he boasts. He then turns to Eizen. "Let's get to it, shall we?"

"Aye." Eizen said as he turns to the group. "This won't take long." He said before leaving the group with Loki.

* * *

While waiting for Eizen, the group, especially Velvet, keep hearing people talking about Artorius. All of which are nothing but praise to the man, much to Velvet's displeasure.

"Oh boy. Are they really blind to the truth?" Andrew muttered. "This is going to be harder than I-"

"I said I don't want anything to do with you!" An unfamiliar female voice interrupted as Andrew turns to the source. He sees a purple haired young woman with red eyes and a man, who is pulling her arm. If you're asking who that is, this is Erika.

"Come on, baby. It's just for a little while." The man said calmly. "I promised you that we'll be having a fun time."

"Yeah, fun for YOU not for me!" The young woman said. "If you don't let go of my arm right now, things will get really ugly for you."

"It's only for a while, so just lighten up, will ya?" The man said, who slowly become impatient. "Trust me, we're going to have a lot of fun together. What do you say?"

'Never the easy way, huh?" The purple haired young woman thought. Just as she about to reach out one of her swords, a third party joins in.

"When she said knock it off, then you better scram!" All eyes turn to Andrew, who has a serious look on his face. The Inventor breaks of the contact by passing through them, before stopping in front of the unfamiliar girl.

"Stay out of this, twerp." The man said with hostile expression on his face. "I only just asking her to-"

"I'm sorry. But I think you don't understand her clearly." Andrew interrupted him. "If she said no, then that means it's a no. I'm starting to think you don't understand her feelings very well."

"Of course, I understand." The man said. "I respect women-"

"If you do respect women, then do her a favor and back off!" Andrew interrupted as he glares at the man, who glares back at him. "Or do you prefer to settle this the old fashioned way? I rather not to start something, but I must if that's the only way."

Though Andrew's glare is fiercer than him. After realizing there's no point of arguing any further, the man relents as he clicks his tongue before walking away from them.

'Whoa... for someone who isn't so strong looking, he's really gutsy.' The young woman thought.

"Really. It's too early for this garbage to happen." Andrew muttered before he turns to the purple haired young woman. "Hey, are you okay? From the looks of it, you're about to attack him or something."

"I'm fine..." The young woman said as she looks away. "You know, you shouldn't have done that. I can handle this no problem."

"Yeah, but is it occurs to you that by cutting his arm, you will get into more trouble?" Andrew argued as Erika think about it.

"You... do have a point there." Erika said. "I'm not in the mood to fight anyone anyway."

"See, you got my point?" Andrew said. "There would be time when some fights are just not worth it."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Erika said as she noticed the clothes he was wearing and Rotom. "Strange clothes you wore. And that red malak too" She then turns to him with a curious look. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"You could say that." Andrew said as Erika examines him with her arms folding.

"You don't look like some kind of thug. Or an exorcist for that matter..." Erika muttered. "Where you from anyway?"

"Um... It's faraway island called Akala. It's tropical island where there are no daemons." Andrew lied, but not too far from the truth though.

"No daemons, huh? Must be nice." Erika said. "As much I want to continue this conversation, I got things to do and places to be."

"Oh okay. Sorry to disturb you, Ms-"

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel that I'm a middle aged adult." Erika interrupted. "Just call me Erika."

"Okay then, Erika..." Andrew said. "I'm Andrew, by the way."

"Alright, Andy. I have feeling we'll meet again real soon." Erika said with a smile. "See you later, I guess."

"Take care." Andrew said as Erika leaves him. Once she left, the Inventor just sigh in relief. "I thought she's going to pry about it." He stated. "Andy, huh? It's been long time since someone called me that. The only person who called me that was..." He muttered before he frown. "Oh Gwen..."

"There you are..." Andrew turn around see Velvet and the others. He sees that Eizen have returned and he's now with the others. "Where have you been exactly?"

"S-Sorry about that." Andrew said as he scratches the back of his head. "Just done saving a random girl, that's all."

"Oh do tell." Rokurou said.

"Knock it off. We got important things to do than this senseless conversation." Velvet said.

"Let's be off then." Andrew said as he and the others head towards the gate where they first came to Loegres. After going through the gate, they are approached by a man and a woman.

"Greetings, Magilou's Menagerie." The woman said, much to Andrew and Rotom's shock. "You've come to exactly the right place!"

"Um... should we know you?" Andrew asked.

"You must be a Bloodwing." Velvet stated.

"Bloodwing?" Andrew said before he came in a realization. "I take it that's the name of the shadow guild we took the request from?"

"You're correct, Andrew Stark." One of the Bloodwing agents said.

"Data updating..." Rotom said as he update his database as a loading screen appear before it has a happy face. "Data has been successfully updated."

"So what business do you have with us?" Andrew asked.

"Have you heard about the code red daemons?" The female agent asked them.

"Yes, we have." Velvet answered. "They are incredible strong daemons that the Abbey wanted gone. What of it?"

"Would you ever consider hunting them down for us? We'll reward you properly." The female agent said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Andrew said. "If we come across one, we'll exterminate it for sure."

"I'm down with that." Rokurou chimed in.

"Reward us?" Velvet asked, who is feeling skeptical about the agent's claims. "Why pay us when they Abbey would do it for free?"

"It's... complicated." The agent answered as she fold her arms. "The Abbey is calculating in their deployments, especially where the code red daemons are involved."

"I think I get the gist of it. They'll only act if they determine the daemon would cause more harm than the losses they'd incur in battling it." Eizen commented. "That does seem logical."

"But sometimes, people have lost a loved one to such a daemon. Or sometimes, they have a connection to the person the daemon used to be." The agent explained. "Wherever there's a code red daemon, you can bet there are people willing to pay good money to have it killed."

Hearing those words made Velvet gasp, which it goes unnoticed by Andrew.

"And that's where the Bloodwings come in, right?" Rokurou asked.

"Exactly." The agent replied. "There are Bloodwings all throughout Midgand who have information on these code red daemons."

"So in a nutshell, if we can defeat these daemons, will get paid?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. Only If you truly did defeat those code red daemons and reported to one of my comrades, they'll make sure that you're well compensated." She answered.

"Alright, I understand. Unlike the boy here, I won't promise anything." Velvet stated.

"That's fine." The agent said. "No sense in drawing up a contract when the hunter probably won't survive anyway. If you get the results, let us know. We'll hold up our end of the deal." She continued as she try to pull out something. "That being said, I'd feel guilty if I didn't help out at least a little, so here, take this."

"A bottle?" Andrew asked as he saw the agent pull out one before he take it from said agent. "How's this going to help?"

"Oh, this isn't just any ordinary bottle. This is the Inoph bottle." The agent said.

"Inoph bottle?" Andrew and Rotom asked in unison.

"I take it that you and that red malak come from foreign land and don't know about this?" The agent said as the both of them nod. "If that's the case, let me explain. That bottle will allow you to teleport you to a specified location when you're in a town or a field. You can get it easily on the shops like in the capital or in a treasure in a dungeon. Sounds convenient, right?"

"Data updating..." Rotom said as he once again update his database. "Data update on Inoph bottle completed!"

"It certainly is." Andrew 'This is magic, if anything. It's just as convenient as a Ride Pokémon.' He thought. 'As a matter of fact, I could analyze this one bottle to see if I can make a mobile teleportation device from this-'

"If you're done pondering, then let's go." Velvet said. "You don't want to be left behind, do you?"

"R-Right!" Andrew saidf as he catches up to the group before handing the bottle to Velvet, who then hand it to Laphicet so he can put it in his satchel.

As they walk, Velvet decided to start a conversation.

"Those Bloodwings are definitely a rough crowd." Velvet commented on the Bloodwings.

"To be fair, things are never straightforward when you're dealing with daemons." Eizen added with arms crossed.

"Good news is that there's something in it for us if we hunt those code red daemons." Rokurou stated. "The only thing better than fighting formidable foes is getting paid for it!"

"Yeah." Andrew agreed. "Reward money aside, we can also get stronger too if we defeat some of them."

"Just remember that these code red daemons are tough enough to make the Abbey shiver. It's recommended that we should stay on guard or we'll be inviting death over." Velvet suggested.

"I know, Velvet." Andrew replied.

"We should talk to those Bloodwings before considering any of the marks. They might have information that will help us prepare." Eizen advised.

"Yeah! And we'd better remember to upgrade our equipment!" Rokurou replied with a smile.

"And healing times too. It's simply not enough if we rely on those healing artes. So we have to make sure to supply them enough for us. And then some in case of an emergency." Andrew stated.

"Right." Velvet said as they continue their trip to Port Zekson.

(Skit: Delicious Dishes)

"Hey Laphicet." Rokurou called the malak boy out on the middle of their trip.

"What is it, Rokurou?" Laphicet asked.

"Mabo curry." Rokurou simply stated that.

"Huh?" Laphicet said in confusion. All of sudden, rumbling sounds can be heard in his stomach. "Ah...!" He said as he slightly blush in embarrassment.

"Hahahaha! You're an interesting one!" Rokurou said after he laughed. "You like mabo curry that much, eh?"

"Yeah." Laphicet replied. "It smells good, and it's creamy and kind of spicy. Eating it made me feel nice."

"I like mabo curry too." Andrew said. "Eventhough I ate a lot of curry in the past, I found this curry to be... unique. An interesting flavor only the mabo curry has if you will."

"I'd say you love it too then." Rokurou replied Andrew as he turns to Laphicet. "Do malakhims have such an appetite?"

"Each has their own tastes." Eizen answered as he joins in on the conversation. "Some eat a lot, some eat less. Just like humans or daemons."

"Same can be said to Pokémon too." Andrew added. "As I said yesterday, some Pokémon is able to eat foods we do, some able to eat something that is considered inedible to us. For instance, there's a Pokémon who eats metal, some eat special leaves like Conner's species, and some likes to eat mud."

"Eating mud? That's sounds disgusting." Rokurou remarked. "Who would eat that?"

"A species of Pokémon called Mudbray." Andrew said.

"Mudbray?" Rokurou, Eizen, and Laphicet asked in unison.

"Allow me!" Rotom volunteered as his screen shows the Pokémon in question. Said Pokémon is small, brown donkey like Pokémon with black horizontal pupils. " ** _Mudbray, the Donkey Pokémon. A Ground type. And the pre-evolved form of Mudsdale. Mudbray are stubborn and independent. Their daily routine includes eating dirt and frolicking in the mud they kick up, which enhances its grip and power. Despite its small stature, it can carry or drag loads up to 50 times its own weight._** "

"Impressive." Eizen complimented. "I can certainly see how Eeyore used to be that Pokémon. Size doesn't mean a thing if you can carry heavy things.

"It's also noted that this Pokémon was hunted to near extinction across the world." Rotom continued. "Because of that, the known remaining population is in Alola."

"Oh." Laphicet said as he frowns.

"Guess people tends to greedy at times." Rokurou commented.

"I think we're going off-topic here." Andrew reminded them.

"Oh. Okay." Laphicet said. "What do you like, Eizen?"

"Drinks, I suppose." Eizen answered.

"What else?" Laphicet asked.

"Uh... Pretty much just drinks." Eizen answered once more.

"Don't you like anything else?" Laphicet asked again.

"Is it a problem if I don't?" Eizen asked back.

"No..." Laphicet said as he hides behind Andrew. "I was just wondering."

"Speaking of drinks..." Rokurou said as he turns to Andrew. "Andrew, I think I saw you drink some milk last night."

"I was thinking about that too, actually." Eizen added.

"It's not just an ordinary milk, Rokurou." Andrew explained. "It's Moomoo Milk."

"Moomoo Milk?" Rokurou said. "That sounds interesting. What's so special about it?"

"It's a milk from the Pokémon Miltank." Rotom said as his screen shows another Pokémon. Only this time, it's a bipedal, cow like Pokémon. " ** _Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon. A Normal type. The milk that it produces is sweet and very nutritious, and can be used to heal Pokémon and ill or weary humans. The milk can be either produced to be a yogurt/ice cream or enjoyed unchanged by children and adults alike._** "

"Wow. I like to drink one of that." Laphicet said, feeling interested.

"You're in luck because I happen to have one on me." Andrew said as he pulls out a cooler from his bag and open it, revealing several bottles of Moomoo Milk. He then grab one bottle and he opens it before handing it to Laphicet. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Laphicet said as he drinks the bottle. Once he's done drinking, the malak boy looks impressed. "Wow~! It tastes so good. The best milk I ever had."

"Let me try that." Rokurou said as Andrew gave him a bottle. He then open it before drinking it. Much like Laphicet, he too find himself refreshed. "Rotom wasn't kidding when said that the milk is sweet. Where do you get these?"

"I got them straight from my friend." Andrew answered. "My friend and his family runs a ranch near my home, so I visit him on a regular basis."

"That's sounds neat. Maybe I should get one of these if I happen to visit your world." Rokurou stated as Andrew collects the bottle before putting them in the cooler, which he put it back in his bag. It's miracle that his bag can hold something like the cooler. "It can certainly go with my snacks."

"What's your favorite snacks, Rokurou, Rotom?" Laphicet asked.

"I like sweet flavored berries." Rotom said. "And Moomoo Milk."

"Candied sweet potatoes and drinks. Including that Moomoo Milk Andrew has." Rokurou said.

"That's where you boil strips of sweet potato in oil then coat them in sugar, right?" Laphicet asked.

"Yeah, I never get tired of 'em!" Rokurou replied gleefully.

"Bzzt! I should try that." Rotom said.

"Didn't take you for a sweet tooth, Rokurou." Andrew commented.

"So you like to drink, but you also got a sweet tooth?" Eizen asked.

"Is that so strange?" Rokurou asked.

"Nope. It's okay if you like sweets." Andrew said.

"No." Eizen said.

"Candied sweet potatoes... Moomoo Milk... sounds good." Laphicet said as he stomach rumbling again. "Ah...!" He said as he once gain blush in embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just a sign that you're alive, remember?" Velvet reminded him.

"Right..." The malak boy said as he nod.

(Skit ended)

They then continue their trip. If nothing goes wrong, they'll be at the warehouse in no time.

* * *

(With Hilda)

"Are you sure this is where the strange portal appeared, Lady Hildegard?" One of Hilda's orderlies asked her.

"There's no doubt about it." Hilda said. "The reports said it appears only for a brief moment before disappearing. I feared something terrible might come through it. So let's look for it."

"Yes, Lady Hildegard." The orderlies said as they keep an eye out for something that seems out of place.

Hilda unknowingly wander off around the forest all on her own, hoping something turn up... for better or worse. She wonders aimlessly through the forest and seems she found nothing out of place.

"I searched everywhere for something suspicious but so far no luck." Hilda muttered. When she turn around, she found out that she just got lost. "And my subordinates is nowhere in sight. Just great-"

All of sudden, a roar interrupted her monologue.

"Sounds like there's a daemon around here!" Hilda said as she run towards the source.

When she enters a clearing, she sees a beast like creature wielding a hatchet.

"That's an Orc Kong!" Hilda exclaimed in shock. Apparently, this one is a code red daemon. She also sees the egg (the one that came through the Ultra Wormhole last night) near the ground. The daemon notices it as it licks his lips. Hilda knows that the daemon is fully set on eating the egg. "Oh no you don't." She muttered as she runs up to the egg and secure before the Orc Kong could snag it for itself.

'I don't know why, but..." Hilda pondered. "For some reason, I feel... the urge to protect this egg."

Having its free snack snatched away like that, the Orc Kong roars in anger as he prepares to fight the wine haired praetor.

"I have feeling this going to be a tough fight." Hilda said as she summoned her malak. She then hand the egg to the malak.

"Keep this egg safe at all times." Hilda ordered his malak.

"As you wish..." The malak said in monotone voice as Hilda pulls out her weapons, hoping she can drive it off instead of fighting it.

* * *

(With Andrew and co.)

"This is it, huh?" Andrew said as he and the others have just arrived in front of the warehouse. He then sees Loki on the rooftop before the shiny Zoroark jumps down towards him. "I take it that the distraction was a success?"

"Yup. Too easy as a matter of fact." Loki replied. "And all it took was to cast one illusion."

"Nevertheless, you and the Van Eltia crew managed to draw the guards away." Eizen complimented. "Good work."

"Well, deception is just so happen to be my expertise." Loki boasted.

"That sounds about right." Andrew said as he pulls out his Loki's pokeball. "Nice job again, Loki. Now go get some rest." He said as he returns Loki to his pokeball and then putting it away. "Okay, let's go see what this warehouse has in stored." He and the Menagerie proceeds to enter the warehouse, which is full with red crates.

"Red crates." Velvet said. "These must be our targets."

"It seems to be the case." Andrew added. "Let's see what make this crates so special that it wants to be destroyed..." He said as he examines one of the red crates. His eyes catch the sight of unfamiliar seal to him. "What's this seal?"

"Let me see..." Velvet said as she looks at the crate for the seal. It didn't take long for her to find it. "The seal of Midgand Cathedral?"

"Cathedral is like a church, right?" Andrew stated. "Why would they send goods to this warehouse? It make no sense."

"Who knows." Velvet shrugged.

"Should we look inside?" Eizen asked Velvet.

"No need." Velvet said as she turns to Laphicet. "Burn them."

"Let me help." Andrew volunteered, which the raven haired girl doesn't mind. He then transforms into his Flame Plate form before conjuring up a Fire type move while Laphicet readies his fire artes.

"Ready... aim... **Flame Burst**!" Andrew said as he shoots orange-red fireball that collides with Laphicet's fire exploded artes, causing an explosion that spreads fire on to some crates.

"One problem solved. Now let's get out of here!" Andrew said as he and the others quickly make their exit.

* * *

(Outside of the warehouse)

"That storm cost too much time." A certain "crybaby" exorcist said as she walking through the docks. Unlike Teresa and Oscar, she arrived late due to the aforementioned storm. "I must report to Lord Artorius as soon as possible." As she walk through even further to the port, the Menagerie is seen running nearby as they soon will cross path with her.

"So far so good. Let's hope there are no guards or exorcist nearby-" Andrew said before he was untimely interrupted.

"*gasp* It's you!" Eleanor said as she noticed him and his group, who soon stopped running.

"*sigh* Me and my big mouth." Andrew muttered as the Inventor doesn't like where this encounter leads to.

"Oh, hey. The crybaby." Velvet stated.

"Now that's just plain mean." Andrew commented.

"Eleanor Hume, exorcist praetor!" Eleanor said as she summoned two malakhims to her side, ready to battle.

"I was hoping to avoid unnecessary violence, but... oh well." Andrew complained as he and the rest are ready to battle. He then shifts to his Draco Plate form, shocking Eleanor.

"You can turn into a dragon!?" Eleanor exclaimed. "It's not supposed to be possible!"

"My secret." Andrew replied.

"I'll cheering you up from the sidelines!" Rotom said as he back away in order to the battle from the sidelines.

"You won't get away this time!" Eleanor said to Velvet before she turns to Andrew. "Especially you!"

"Rgh! You really want to fight, don't you..." Velvet said as she and Andrew battles Eleanor while Rokurou, Eizen, and Laphicet fight her two tethered malaks.

"I'll start this with **Dragon Claw!** " Andrew shouted as his a light-green aura soon forms around Andrew's hands and they turn into a claw like shape before he tries to attack Eleanor with them.

"Oh no you don't!" Eleanor said as she use her spear to block the move. However, spear failed to block the attack as she suffers some damage. 'He's actually more powerful than he looks!?' She pondered.

"Don't forget about me!" Velvet shouted as she attacks Eleanor with her kicks and a slash from blade gauntlet.

" **Dragon Dance**! And now **Dual Chop**!" Andrew said as his body is covered with red and pink aura before his hands glow light green before hitting her with them two times.

'That attack was faster and powerful than the last one...!' Eleanor thought as she grunted in pain. "Why you!" She then tries to impale Andrew and Velvet, but they dodged, with the former responds by flying high.

" **Twister**!" Andrew said as he flaps his wings, causing a gust of wind to blow towards Eleanor as she takes damage. "How do you like that?" Andrew taunted.

"Tch. Don't get overconfident now just because you're able to deal some damage on me!" Eleanor retorted as she readies her spear. "This fight is far from over!"

"For once, I agree with you." Velvet replied as she and Andrew ready to handle for whatever Eleanor throws at them.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Hilda is panting as she still fighting against the code red daemon.

"I guess now I know why this daemon is a code red one." Hilda muttered. "Even so..." She then so turns to the egg that her malak holding. "I don't know what came over me, but for some reason... I can't let this daemon destroy the egg."

"Shall I lend you my assistance, Lady Hildegard?" Her malak asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but no." Hilda answered. "I'd like to handle this myself."

"Understood." The malak replied.

"ROAAAAR!" The code red daemon roared as it try to strike Hilda, who manages to dodge the attack.

"Tough luck, daemon! **Lightning Sting**!" Hilda said as she stabs the daemon forward with her sword, which is covered with yellow electricity. "And **Daybreak**!" She then proceeds to do a downward slash, dealing a decent damage to the Orc Kong. Eventhough the artes have done serious damage to the daemon, but it wasn't alone to defeat it.

The daemon roars in anger as it proceeds to attack again, in which Hilda uses her shield to block the attack. The attack end up pushes her back by several steps.

"Looks like the Orc Kong isn't messing around anymore." Hilda commented as she readies herself. "Unfortunately for it, so do I!" She said as she charge towards the Orc Kong once more...

* * *

(With Andrew and co.)

"You missed!" Andrew said as light blue waves of energy start swirling around him. " **Dragon Breath**!" He shouted as he releases a pale purple fire from his mouth to Eleanor, causing her to feel the damage.

"Discord!" Velvet said as she slashes Eleanor several times. Unfortunately, Eleanor is still standing, refused to give up the fight.

"I didn't expect for you to be this resilient. I'm impressed." Andrew complimented.

"That's rich, coming from someone who allied with daemons!" Eleanor retorted.

"I have my reasons." Andrew replied. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"I must know about why are you siding with daemons!" Eleanor pleaded. "If you want is world peace, then you must join the Abbey-"

"Blah blah blah blah... you went on and on about daemon this and daemon that..." Andrew interrupted her. "You delusional delinquents are really good at making pretty words, are you? I can't picture myself as one of your lackeys, so you can just take that offer and shove it!"

"What did you say!?" Eleanor asked, feeling offended by Andrew's claims.

"Yeah, I said it. What? Got a problem with that?" Andrew asked with a challenging tone. "I called you because you and the so-called "saints" of an organization think you can become heroes by killing daemons. People think they're on the right and trying force people without their consideration would just make me sick!"

"I won't allow you to go and insult the Abbey!" Eleanor said. "I'll make you join the Abbey and I'll make sure you repent for your crimes!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen." Andrew said as he pulls out one of his pokeball. "Come on out, Drake!" He shouted as he summons his starter Pokémon, Drake the Charizard.

"Looks like it's my turn again." Drake said as he stretches his neck.

"Not ony do you have that bat dragon, but you also have another dragon!?" Eleanor exclaimed, which makes Drake offended.

"I take it this shortsighted girl's my opponent today?" Drake asked, which his choice of rewards offended Eleanor.

"You could say that." Andrew replied.

"Sharp tongue for a filthy daemon..." Eleanor said as she readies her spear. "Once I defeat you, I'll force your master to join the Abbey. Like it or not."

"Not gonna happen, girl. **Flamethrower**!" Drake said as he breathes a stream of orange fire towards Eleanor, who manages to dodge, but barely. "Nice reflex."

"I don't need compliments from daemons such as you." Eleanor growled as she tries to impale Drake with her spear, but she's blocked by Drake's **Dragon Claw** , which is able to break the attack.

"Have a taste of another **Dragon Claw**!" Drake said as he strikes Eleanor with one of his claw in which is covered in green energy. "And **Flame Charge**!" The Flame Pokémon then covered himself in flames before slamming his body towards Eleanor, who grunted in pain while Drake is covered with red aura briefly, increasing his speed.

"It seems that I have underestimated you and the dragon." Eleanor said before she enter her stance. "But that's not enough to defeat me!"

"Funny. That's what they all say before getting their asses handed to them." Drake said as he charges up a yellow sphere of energy between his hands. "Keep being stubborn and you'll see where that gets you. **Focus Blast**!" The Charizard said as he launches the sphere towards Eleanor.

"Not so fast!" Eleanor stated as she thrust her spear forward via an arte. Unfortunately, it overpowers her to the point where she was sent flying backwards before landing on the ground.

"Looks like we're done here." Velvet said.

"I guess so." Andrew replied as they see Eleanor standing up.

"Andrew, was it...?" Eleanor said as she turns to Andrew, Velvet, and Drake, but she focuses on Andrew. "Things could have been different if you on our side."

"I already told you that I won't join the Abbey." Andrew retorted. "I'm fine where I'm now, thank you very much!"

"I agreed." Velvet said. "Andrew is not as naive as you do. He's not easily to be convinced by your honeyed words."

"Then he should realize the consequences behind his actions by siding with you!" Eleanor argued. "It'll be a huge waste of his potential if he doesn't use those power of his for the good of the Abbey."

"I got zero regrets for siding with Velvet." Andrew said, making Eleanor even more furious. "What I do or don't is clearly up to me and me alone. You don't get to decide on how I do things."

"Hey, Andrew, Velvet!" They turn and see Rokurou, Eizen, Rotom, and Laphicet walking towards to them (by them, I meant Andrew and Velvet).

"How's your battle?" Velvet asked them.

"Those malakhims were strong." Eizen commented as he folds his arms. "Fortunately, we were able to defeat them."

"Yeah." Laphicet added with a gentle smile.

"Indeed. They managed to turn the tides of the battle." Rotom added.

"That's good." Velvet said.

"Looks like you could use a little help-" Rokurou commented as he and everyone else notice the warehouse, which is now on fire.

"The warehouse! How dare you...!" Eleanor growled. "The people have worked so hard to endure this time of crisis...How could you destroy what those people have painstakingly built!"

"Because I'm not human..." Velvet said.

"From a historical figure and I quote, "I may have hurt some people along the way, but I would like to be seen as somebody who has done his best to do the right thing for any situation and not compromised."." Andrew retorted.

"Damn you and that daemon!" Eleanor growled as she slams her spear to the ground. "You'll pay for this!" She said as she summons another malakhim.

"More malakhims up her sleeves!?" Velvet exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter if you send more. I'll defeat them all the same!" Drake challenged as the group minus Rotom are ready to fight again. But what they didn't know is that Eleanor's malak... won't be as intimidating as they initially believed.

"I will protect you, Madam Eleanor! Face me now, daemon!" The said malakhim said as he appears before it strikes a pose. It is a small dark purple humanoid-like creature with a black top hat with red line that covers the majority of his face and only his eyes are shown. He wears a red ribbon on his collar and a bigger one on his hat.

"It's... kind of cute." Laphicet stated as he is speechless.

"I'll bite. Is that a malak or a Pokémon?" Andrew said with a flabbergasted expression.

"I don't know. It looks more like a Pokémon than a malak." Rotom added, also with the same expression as Andrew.

"Although it looks like a cheap Halloween costume." Drake added, earning the ire of the malak.

"You should never underestimate me, daemon!" The malak retorted. "I'll make you pay for hurting Madam Eleanor!"

"I'd like to see you try." Drake said as he spews another **Flamethrower** towards the malak, causing the malak roasted, literally as he is covered in ashes.

"B-Bien... *cough* *cough* This is very bad-bad..." The malak said before collapsing on the ground, with spirals on its eyes.

"Looks like its unable to battle bzzt." Rotom said with a confused emoji on his screen.

"Hahahahaha! I guess it's true when people said don't play with fire." Rokurou said after laughing at the sight he just saw.

"If you plan to make us entertained with this joke, then it's working." Velvet sarcastically said.

"Silence, daemon!" Eleanor retorted as she turns to her malak. "As for you, get up! Don't let a little burn defeat you like that."

"R-Right, Madam Eleanor..." The malak said as it regains to its feet, albeit barely. Just before it could say anything, it heard the one voice it hoped to never hear again.

"Found. You. At. Last~!" A familiar voice said with low tone of voice.

"Oh no! That bad-bad voice! Why now!?" The malak said as it and everyone else look towards the newcomer, who was none other than Magilou.

"Oh, hey there Magilou!" Andrew greeted. "Didn't think we met so soon."

"Nice to see you too, Darling. It seems fate has allowed us to meet once again." Magilou replied before she turns to the malak with a glare. "Bienfu, you traitor! You'll never leave my clutches again!" She shouted toward the malak called Bienfu, who slowly back off out of fear from Magilou as she get close to the malak.

"BIEEEEEEEEEN! NOT HER! NOOOOOO!" Bienfu said with tears as he retreats back inside Eleanor before Magilou could get him.

"W-What are you doing?! Get back here and fight them!" Eleanor demanded.

"As much as we like to stick around and chat..." Andrew said as he pulls out some smoke bombs. "We really should leave. See ya!" He said as he detonates the smoke bombs, causing a temporary smokescreen to appear around Eleanor.

"Now's our chance! Let's go!" Andrew said as he flies away.

"I got her!" Drake said as he lifts up Magilou like a sack.

"Let me go! Witch Nappers!" Magilou shouted as she struggled but failed as the group successfully escaped from Eleanor.

"Madam Exorcist! What happened!?" A civilian asked as he and his friend approached Eleanor.

"Oh! You're badly hurt..." His friend said.

"Never mind me! Gather the people and put out that fire!" Eleanor ordered.

"Y-Yes madam." One of them said as he gather the others to put out the fire.

While the others are working to extinguish the fire on the warehouse, Eleanor approaches one of them.

"Tell me, do you know what was being kept in that warehouse?" The "crybaby" exorcist asked.

"Um... Mostly Nectar, I believe." The man said as he folds his arms. "Vast stores of the medicine, provided by High Priest Gideon, to be distributed to doctors across the land."

"Medicine given by the church? Why would anybody destroy it?" Eleanor wondered about the recent information she received. She can only stares at the direction where the Menagerie escaped.

* * *

(With Hilda)

"Roaaaaar..." The Orc Kong let out a death roar before it collapsed on the ground, dead.

"Phew. And I thought it's never going to end." Hilda said in relief as the Orc Kong disintegrated upon defeat. She then approaches her malak, who is still holding the Pokémon Egg. "How was the egg?"

"It's still in perfect condition, my lady." Her malak stated monotonously.

"That's good." Hilda replied as she takes the egg off from her malak. "Still, this is an unusual looking egg. It could be a daemon egg or a Chocobo egg, but I just had this feeling that whatever's going to hatch from that egg will be... something else." She said as she ponders about the egg. 'Now that I think about it, it's... warm too. I think it's going to hatch soon-'

"Lady Hildegard!" A female voice called out to her as Hilda snaps out of her thoughts and proceeds to look the source, she then that her subordinates are making their way towards her. Speaking of which, her subordinates are four female orderlies.

"Everyone, you're here." Hilda said. "How did you all find me?"

"When we noticed that you were missing, we've searched everywhere." A female exorcist orderly stated. "But when we heard a loud roar and the sound of metal clashing together in the north side of the forest, we knew you're in the middle of a battle."

"Once we heard that, we rush towards here as fast as we can." Another female exorcist orderly stated. "But looks like you can handle on your own."

"Thank you for the compliment, you two." Hilda said. "It was miracle that I managed to slay a code red daemon."

"WHAT!?" All of her subordinates exclaimed as they get close to her face. "YOU WERE FIGHTING A CODE RED DAEMON!?"

"Hey! Don't get too close to my face." Hilda scolded.

"Sorry. It's just that the fact you defeated a code red daemon is impressive." The first orderly said. "At this rate, you're going to be as great as Lord Artorius."

"Do not say it like that." Hilda said as she's blushing. "I still have some ways to go."

"You'll get there someday." The third female orderly said as she and her comrades finally notices the Pokémon Egg Hilda found. "That is unique looking egg."

"I agree." Her comrade said. "Where did you find this, Lady Hildegard."

"Right around here." Hilda answered. "If weren't for me, this egg would have been devoured by that daemon."

"I see." One of her orderlies said. "But is it wise to save an egg like this one? For all we know, it could be a daemon egg."

"Or it could be a Chocobo egg." Her fellow orderly said.

"You forget? Those things are unusually aggressive when they see an exorcist." One of Hilda's orderlies argued.

"Yeah, what if we can tame it to not hurt us?"

"What a foolish plan. Do you think that's going to work-"

"That's enough, both of you!" Hilda reprimaded her two subordinates, causing them to drop the subject and stop talking. "I consider the possibility, but let's see what will it hatch into, all right? If its turn out to be a daemon, we shall kill it on the spot. And if it turns out to be a Chocobo, we'll try to raise it so it won't attack other exorcists."

"Okay." A female orderly said. "I hope you know what you're doing, Lady Hildegard."

"So do I, Beatrice. So do I." Hilda said as she "returns" her malak before leaving the area with her subordinates.

* * *

(With Andrew and co.)

"I think we should be save. For now." Rotom stated as he turns back to normal and Drake put Magilou to the ground gently.

"Good job, Drake." Andrew said as he pulls out Drake's pokeball. "Now go and catch some rest." He said as he returns his Charizard back to his pokeball before putting it away.

"Aaiiiaaagh... Misfortune and anguish!" Magilou cried because of the fact she couldn't capture Bienfu when she had the chance. "I had that little turncoat right in front of me!"

"Cheer up, Magilou. There's always a next time." Andrew assured her as he pats her on the back in order to give her comfort.

"But on the bright side, I know where he is now." Magilou said, who has shifted her expression from depressed to happy.

"Geez. Talk about having a mood swing." Andrew commented.

"Agreed bzzt. What a strange girl she is." Rotom added as he has the (-_-) emoji on his screen.

"So that weird malak was the one you're looking for?" Velvet asked Magilou.

"The very same. The malak Bienfu." Magilou answered.

"The little guy DID get frightened when he noticed you, so that explains it." Andrew said as he put his hand to his chin.

"Right you are, Darling." Magilou replied before she starts explaining about Bienfu. "Bienfu is a creature of unfathomable wickedness and beguiling cuteness who broke the heart of this wretched maiden!" She then dons a sinister expression. "Heh-heh-heh... Once I finally catch him, who knows what I'll be capable of..."

"Not sure I get it..." Rokurou said with confused look on his face.

"Me neither." Laphicet added.

"Me three bzzt." Rotom added with a confused emoji on its screen.

"Good. Pray that you never do." Velvet said with her usual scowl. "Let's go back and report our success."

"Good idea. Let's do that." Andrew said as he and the rest of the gang decided to make their way back to Loegres. Despite defeating a couple of daemons along the way, they have arrived once again at the gate.

"All right. Let's see your papers this time." The guard said as Velvet gives him the documentation to him. It doesn't take him long to give it back to her. "Everything's in order. Move along! And no more of that crazy performance, you hear."

"I understand, sir." Andrew said. "Sorry for inconvenience yesterday."

"As long as you understand to never do it again, it's fine." The guard said. "Now, move!"

Then the group go through the gate and enters the town as they make their way towards the tavern. While doing so, Andrew decides to start a conversation.

(Skit: The Crying Exorcist Returns)

"Hey, Velvet. I have to ask." Andrew said. "Why did you call that Eleanor girl a "crybaby"? I heard you called her that when were in Hellawes and then today in Port Zekson." He asked.

"I was curious about that too." Eizen chimed in. "Why is that?"

"She had tears in her eyes when me and Velvet first saw her in Northgand." Rokurou explained. "Velvet poked fun at her, calling her the crybaby exorcist."

"Why would an exorcist cry?" Eizen asked. He knew what kind of people the Abbeys are as they prefer reasons over emotions. But hearing that one of them cries is really out of the ordinary.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Andrew said. "The tone she used when she said some stuff to us almost as if she's about to breakdown and cry."

"Sacrificing the individual for the good of many is part of Artorius's philosophy." Velvet answered. "She seemed troubled by that. She's naive."

"That could be." Andrew stated. "I can tell she was hesitant when I fought her."

"Even so, the fact she can still carry on proves just how strong she is." Eizen stated. "It looks like they don't hand out the rank of praetor to just anyone."

"You could say that again." Andrew said. "Her spearmanship wasn't just for show either. Although..." He said before he blushes a bit. "She's kinda cute."

"Hmm." Velvet hummed.

"Just stay sharp around her. That's all." Eizen advised.

"By the way, is that Bienfu character that Magilou was after really a malak?" Rokurou asked about Bienfu.

"Strange he may look, but yes, he's still a malak." Eizen said.

"Data about malak and Bienfu updating..." Rotom said as he once again updates his database. "Update complete!"

"That means Magilou is an exorcist. Why does she call herself a witch, then?" Rokurou wondered.

"Seeing as the people who can summon malak so far are exorcist, I can say that she could be a renegade exorcist or some kind." Andrew explained his theory to the others.

"If she got locked up in that prison, she must have been kicked out of the Abbey." Velvet replied.

"Or she could be a fraud." Eizen added.

"Yeah. Even if she wasn't an exorcist, she could still perform some tricks with a malak like that." Velvet said.

""I will protect you, Madam Eleanor! Face me now, daemon! You should never underestimate me, daemon! I'll make you pay for hurting Madam Eleanor!"" Rokurou said as he do an impression of Bienfu, with his funny tone at all. "Right?"

"That's actually kind of funny." Andrew said as he barely contains his chuckles about Bienfu.

Laphicet was also laughing, which caught Rokurou's attention.

"Was that laughter, Laphicet?" Rokurou asked, causing the malak boy to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry." Laphicet apologized with fear.

"Why sorry? Bienfu was funny, right?" Rokurou asked.

"Yeah." Laphicet answered.

""If you wanna laugh, then laugh!"" Rokurou said with his Bienfu voice again.

As he said that, Laphicet proceeds to laugh.

"Here, you should try and say, "Hi, I'm Laphicet."." Rokurou asked Laphicet to give his impression of Bienfu.

"All right..." Laphicet said. ""Hi, I'm Laphicet!""

"Knock it off!" Velvet scolded them, causing them to stop what they're doing.

"What's the problem, Velvet?" Andrew asked the therion girl.

"People are staring. Don't attract attention." Velvet said as she leaves them.

"R-Right..." Andrew replied as she catches up to her with Rotom and Eizen.

"She's so uptight." Rokurou said as he turns to Laphicet. "Let's try it together later, Laphicet."

"A-All right." Laphicet said as he and Rokurou soon catches up to the others.

(Skit ended)

As they're on their way towards the taverns, Andrew look towards the bracelets form of his gauntlets.

"Something wrong, Andrew?" Rotom asked.

"It's about the name of this weapon." Andrew answered. "I think they're too long to say it."

"Is it necessary to give weapons a name?" Laphicet asked.

"Yes it is, Laphicet." Rokurou said. "Not only the names give the weapon the coolness factor, but the names also shows how powerful they are besides their identities. Many famous weapons were wielded by a king or other legendary figures."

"Not really get it, but I guess one could look it that away." Eizen said as he can't find a way to describe it.

"I got it!" Andrew said as he finally come up with the names. "How about Helios and Selene? Their names are often associated with the sun and the moon."

"That's sounds fitting." Rokurou said as he agreed. "I like that."

"They sure do, Darling." Magilou added. "They're perfect."

"I agree." Eizen said. "It's as if they are named after some deities."

"I think it's a cool name, Andrew." Laphicet added.

"Hmph." Velvet just huffed without saying a thing.

"Okay. It's decided then." Andrew said.

"Re-updating on Helios and Selene bzzt..." Rotom said as he updates about the names of the Sun and Moon gauntlets. After that, they decides to continue their walk to the tavern.

* * *

(With Hilda)

Hilda and her subordinates are now in their quarters so they can verify about what kind of egg it is. Around them are a bunch of books regarding eggs. And speaking of the egg, it sits on a pillow that the wine haired praetor provided.

"I read everything about egg in books, but they all said nothing about this one." Hilda commented. "There's should be at least something about this egg."

"Or maybe this egg is a brand new discovery!" One of her subordinates said.

"Or it could be a daemon egg for all we know." Another female exorcist orderly said.

"Don't be like that. It could also be a Chocobo or a black one for that matter." The first orderly said.

"Thinking like that will only get you killed." The second orderly said as they're going on and on in their argument..

"Can't you believe that we're the only group of exorcist that are like this, Lady Hildegard?" A female exorcist named Beatrice asked to Hilda. Truth to be told, they're the only group of exorcists that are full of emotions, as opposed to most of their comrades.

"Yeah." Hilda said as she notices the egg glowing briefly. She then rubs her eyes to ensure she isn't seeing things. Surely enough, it glows again.

"Lady Hildegard, am I seeing things or did that egg just glow?" Beatrice orderly next to her asked.

"No, it clearly glows." Hilda answered as the egg, which alerted everyone who is in the room.

"What could that mean?" One of the arguing orderly asked as

"Did that answer your question?" The other arguing exorcist replied as the egg glows brightly. Cracks begin to form on the egg, and the next thing they know... the shell breaks off and it disappears. Now resting on the pillow is... a small, pink bear cub that resembles a stuffed toy.

"It's a bear cub..." Another orderly said as she was speechless like everyone else in the room. "How is that even possible?"

"Aww~! It's so cute." One of Hilda's orderlies said.

'I'm seeing things, right?' Hilda exclaimed in her head as she's just as surprised as her subordinates. 'What kind of a bear that hatches from an egg?' She thought. The very idea of a bear cub hatching from an egg is almost something out of the ordinary for her.

The bear cub starts to wake up, alerting everyone.

"Look! It's waking up." Beatrice said as the bear cub open its eyes, revealing its black, beady ones.

The very first thing that the bear cub see is... Hilda.

"H-Hello there..." Hilda shyly greeted. To be honest, she's still shook after what had transpired. The bear cub proceeds to clumsily waddle towards the praetor and put its front paws on her foot.

"Goo goo a ga." The bear cub babbled at the wine haired praetor.

"Um... why is that bear cub looking at me like that?" Hilda asked as she is dumbfounded at what the bear cub is doing

"It seems it has deemed you as its mother the moment it saw you, Lady Hildegard." Beatrice answered. Surprised is probably the right word of how Hilda is feeling.

"Me!? As mother!?" Hilda exclaimed. "I-I couldn't possibly be! I m-mean I could never-" Unfortunately for her, the bear cub have assumed that her new mother is already disown it.

"That is not good." Another of Hilda's orderlies muttered as the bear cub proceeds to bawl its eyes out.

"Why is it crying!?" An orderly asked. Despite the orderlies are wearing their helmets, they can still hear the cries.

"It seems this bear cub is smarter than it looks." Beatrice explained. "After seeing the reaction of Lady Hildegard towards it, it could tell that it was abandoned!"

Hearing the word "abandoned" make Hilda remember how she was in the past. That loneliness... she knows it all too well. Out of instinct, she come towards the bear cub and proceeds to rocking back and forth.

"Shhhh... It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Hilda said softly as the bear cub cease its cries and babbles happily. "See? It's all better now."

An orderly approaches Hilda. "Not to be a bearer of bad news, but unless if that thing's a malak, we can't keep it. There is a "No Pets Allowed" policy here." She advised.

"No, Auriol! That is absolutely out of the question!" Hilda retorted, surprising the exorcist she talked to and everyone else in the room. "I can't just leave this bear cub be."

"Auriol has a point there, Lady Hildegard." An exorcist orderly said. "If the others found out that we've been keeping this bear cub, we're going to get harshly punished or worse..."

"Then I'll take the risk." Hilda countered. "This bear cub is too young to fend for itself. It will be killed by daemons the moment we released it in the wild."

"I'm sorry, Lady Hildegard." The exorcist named Auriol said as she gets closer to the former. "Just because you're my superior, that doesn't mean I can't keep you in line." She then proceeds to take the bear cub off of Hilda's arms. Little does she know, that's a very bad idea.

"What are you doing!?" Hilda exclaimed as the bear cub struggles to get out of Auriol's hands.

"Auriol, you probably shouldn't separate a baby from its mother." An exorcist orderly said, fearing where this action leads to.

"It'll be fine-" Auriol said as she was suddenly send flying to a wall when the bear cub smacks her with one of its paw. She was unconscious by the time she falls into the floor while the bear cub lands on the floor on all four.

Everyone including Hilda was impressive- no, they are amazed at the sight they just saw.

"D-Did any of you s-see that?" One of the exorcist orderly said. "Tell me this is just a dream..."

"N-No you are not dreaming..." Hilda said with a surprised expression on her face. 'H-How can a bear cub have so much strength in it?' She pondered as the bear cub is near her feet. 'This bear cub... is definitely not a ordinary one...'

"Ma... ma..." Everyone except Auriol turns to the bear cub as they realized it begin speaking like a human.

"Did it just say I think it said?" An exorcist asked.

"Mama!" The bear cub said as everyone was surprised at how fast the bear cub speak its first word, in human language no less. Devoted organization they may from, but the exorcists in the room can't help but to awwed at the sight. With Hilda is shocked at what the bear cub just called her. Those feelings, however, turn into a happy one as she lifts the bear cub up before hugging it.

"I guess, I'm your Mama... Teddie." Hilda said softly as the bear cub nuzzles her in return of the praetor's affections. It would seems that this is a start... of a path that will change her life forever.

* * *

 **Next: Chapter 8: The Samurai of Ultra Forest**

* * *

 **Finally, this chapter is done. It took me awhile because of my poor time management skills. In the future, I'm going to try to fix that so I can finish it just in time.**

 **I'll make tethered malak's like Hilda's to be like the androids from Detroit: Become Human, which helps me to move on with my life after several hang ups.**

 **Speaking of Hilda, she at some point joins the Menagerie. And there's a special reason why she named her Stufful (yes, it's a Stufful) "Teddie". To be honest, I like to see where this is going.**

 **And there's the inclusion of the Chocobos, which is requested from one of the readers here.**

 **Please leave a review and give some supports to my fanfics :)**


End file.
